


Terminal

by artemisdaye



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cussing, Designer Yue, Domestic Fluff, Eijis in short shorts for most of this fic even though it’s winter lol, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Healing, M/M, Photographer Eiji, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Shorter and Ash are buisiness partners, Sings still in college but he’s around, Y’all already know what’s up, love at first sight but they’re adults so that can’t be a thing right?, mention of past traumas related to canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisdaye/pseuds/artemisdaye
Summary: Ash needed space to atone, to heal. A place for the destitute, the broken. For people like him. For people who’ve lost the ability to hope for a future.Hope started with the picture of a flying boy and ended at Terminal.He wasn’t the first to find hope tucked into the rafters and halls of the massive building. A Chinese Dragon and a Japanese Cricket working through their own stories with stitch and camera. Faces from his past surprising him with stories of their own recoveries, their own journeys.His first hope crashing into his last like the first rain of spring.





	1. Terminal Warehouse and Cold Storage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk when I deleted the intro I had to this fic , whoops my bad. 
> 
> Anyways! I work near Terminal. I walk past there everyday, get my coffee there. The thought of Ash and Eiji filling the space made my heart race one day, so I wrote this! It’s funny because when I started it was going to be a coffee shop AU, and now it’s anything but! Feel free to reach out on twitter or Tumblr, my usernames the same everywhere.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy!

Forgotten New York 

http://forgotten-ny.com/2018/03/terminal-warehouse-chelsea/

Terminal Warehouse and Cold Storage

The hulking, fortress-like brick Terminal Warehouse at 11th Avenue and West 28th Street was constructed in 1890. The building features a design known as American Round Arch by architect George Mallory and sits on land purchased by industrialist William Wickes Rossiter. His brother, E. V. W. Rossiter, was Treasurer of the New York Central Railroad, the railroad that had trundled down the centers of 10th and 11th Avenue. Carrying goods between the factories and warehouses then bustling on the west side of town, and the ships that brought those goods to NYC docked on the Hudson River. Mallory created an immense hulk that was actually an amalgamation of 25 separate structures within the exterior wall.

Rossiter’s massive Terminal Warehouse offered shipping, warehousing and moving and packing spaces all in one building. Massive arches on the 11th and 12th Avenue ends admitted freight trains as spurs from the tracks running down the center of 11th Avenue, and coming in from shoreside on 12th Avenue, and easy admittance for goods. The Warehouse offered cold storage during summers in an era when private refrigeration was not as common as it became later in the 20th Century. Metallic letters preserved on the facade still advertise it. The Warehouse also specialized in the storage of large, bulky stage sets used in Broadway productions. However, the Warehouse was conflagration-prone and thousands of dollars of goods, including some of the stage sets, were lost to fire in the early days.

Unfortunately, W. W. Rossiter passed away from intestinal cancer in 1897 at age 49. The Warehouse lasted for many decades as a storage venue; in the 1980s, it played host to the famed Tunnel nightclub. As Chelsea began to gentrify the huge building contained dozens of art galleries. The Lee families fashion empire opened their first New York studio then, and has continued occupation and utilization of the second floor since. 

Yet more changes came in 2016 as the complex’s owners, the Golzine Family, wished to emulate the success of the Chelsea Market a few blocks south, which is the old Nabisco bakery that has been converted to offices on the upper floors and a food court with some retail on the bottom floor. While taxi service Uber has its offices on the upper floors, eateries/drinkeries like Porchlight and La Colombe have opened on the ground floor.

Management has also transformed the upper floors into rental properties and studio space. As mentioned above-fashion designer Yut Lung Lee, photographer Shunichi Ibe , and acclaimed international chef Nadia Wong have rented large studio spaces and apartments within the building. It’s been rumored that many of the apartments will be rented out to low income or at risk families, and that a community garden is under construction on the roof. Terminal would be one of the first prewar buildings to enact the urban Co2 emission reducing green roofs, a stipulation put upon all new construction in many cultural hubs.

It’s also rumored that most of the planning and management of this building is being maintained by the Golzine heir, Ash Lynx. Lynx was a notable New York socialite until his 17th birthday where he famously disappeared from his own party, only reappearing six months later in National headlines for uncovering the American-Venezuelan government authorized drug ventures. Working of course with the assistance of notable journalist Max Lobo. Since then, the young man has remained mostly out of the limelight, only appearing within the social circle of his adoptive father Dino Golzine and near the New York Stock Exchange. Chinatowns Shorter Wong, Sister of Nadia Wong and heir to the Wong restaurant dynasty, has also taken residency in the building. We reached out to the Golzines for comment and have yet to receive a response. 

Ultimately, it seems as if this new Terminal will continue to be a resolute and long standing part of Manhattan's history. A magnetic spot, branching art with business, Terminal exists as another Manhattan strong hold. A place where timeless and iconic memories will be created for all who visit.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter thinks Ash is a big stupid Dong that needs to get his shit together, and more basic info on what’s going on.
> 
> TW: mentions of rape and violence

Shorter Wong was pacing the floor of his living room. His best friend and business partner Ash was coolly reclined on Shorters couch. In Shorters apartment, going through Shorters paperwork. Ash could be in his apartment doing his own work, but no. He was here on the sixth floor. 

“ I’m just trying to understand why you brought me on as Partner, if you’re just gonna micromanage literally every detail that goes into every-fucking-thing.” 

He and Ash had both moved into the building a few months ago. It had taken years of planning and slow acquisition, but officially. . . Terminal was theirs. It had been a fight, but it was worth it just to see the fucking look of shock daddy dearest pulled. It was worth it for a lot of reasons actually, but that had certainly been a bonus. 

“ There are 25 apartments in this building and thousands of square footage for office space. You cannot hand pick and approve of every single person that’s going to live and work here. And you should not be reevaluating the people who already do.” 

Ash didn’t even bother looking up from the papers he was reading, just adjusted his glasses before they slipped down off his nose. The millionaire looked anything but. Old, worn-out converse and shitty jeans. A T-shirt that didn’t even fit him. He looked 18, not 22. Still devastating, but that wasn’t likely to fucking change ever, despite the thinness to his cheeks and dark eye bags that were starting to develop.

“ And!” Shorter continued with a clap, “You need to take better care of yourself, my sister spends all day cooking the most delicious shit on earth, and yet you barely ever go and eat there. You love Nadia’s cooking, she’s an elevator ride away, what the fuck is up Ash?”

“ What the fuck is up Kyle?” Ash quipped quickly. 

“Stop.!” Shorter whined. Hint of a reluctant smile edging onto his face. “Okay. Look. I’m gonna run downtown and work some more on getting us a half decent bakery, but I’d appreciate it if you took a break, for maybe an hour.. and focus your energy on your apartment.”

Ash peered over his glasses, “ How do you mean?” 

“ How do you mean??? Are you forreal, Ash fuck dude. You’re a millionaire and you’re sleeping on a shitty mattress on the floor of a penthouse apartment that overlooks the Hudson. You don’t even own a coffee pot and the walls are still unpainted. Just hire someone to make the place livable.” 

Ash frowned, “I don’t remember letting you into my apartment recently.” 

“Oh, big surprise there,” Shorter continued- unafraid of the dark look he’d just recieved, “I had to wake you up so you’d make Market opening yesterday.” 

Ashes eyes scrunched and he scratched his head absently, “ I don’t remember that.”

“That’s because you’re dumb as fuck, I love you and I’ll be home soon, please take a break, go eat something Nadia’s made.” 

 

——

 

Ash stared after his friend for a while, Shorter was good. It still weirded Ash out that the other was so friendly and unafraid to express fondness. But it wasn’t bad. They had met at boarding school when they were 16/15. Military boarding school. Shorter had been sent there for getting into fights, his parents had worried he wouldn’t be able to represent the family if his bad behavior gained notoriety amongst Chinatowns well to do. 

Ash had been sent there that same year while his adoptive father traveled abroad. At least that’s what was said publically. Privately, Ash had been sent there for murdering one of his tutors. He still didn’t feel sorry for it. That fucker had been fucking him for years, and when Ash saw proof that there were others like him. He didn’t think twice. Of course, it’d been a large problem for Dino. Fleeing to Europe and pawning him off on the school. Ash knew that really, Dino was afraid. Marvin felt bold enough to act on his desires because he knew that he wasn’t the only one. How soon before Ash would seek revenge on the other men his ‘father’ had sold him to? Before his attention turned on his father. 

Shorter had helped him with his escape plan every step of the way. When Dino pulled him out on the eve of his Seventeenth birthday, they were ready. Max Lobo hadn’t exactly been excited to work with two teenagers to bring down a huge government sponsored cartel, but so it goes I guess. 

And well, here they were. 22 and 23 years old, self made (mostly) and working hard to create an ideal urban living space in the middle of NYC. 

Ash had his own motivations for supervising who did and did not live here. He had finally finished construction on the 15 new apartment spaces. They’d all be going to families he knew personally, people who’d helped him, or been kind when he was vulnerable. People like Nadia and Shorter of course, but mostly families like Skip and Bones and Kong whose moms had taken care of him in the Golzine home. Of course, all of those women had either passed away or were worked nearly to death by Dino, so Ash offered what he could.  
Then there’s Alex, who’d helped him sneak out and see the city all those years he was locked up in that apartment. Alex who’s dad disappeared mysteriously one day while driving Dino around New Jersey. Alex had been the first person to see Ash for what he was, a kid. Ash would never forget that. 

Beyond that, the rest of the rooms would go to strangers. Women and kids whose files Ash found in Dinos rape porn room. It was hard to track most of them, but he’d found a few and was more than happy to give them somewhere safe to recover. Better late than never at all it seems. 

So, the people who lived here couldn’t be assholes. They couldn’t be the type to make someone feel jumpy or get mad if someone’s playing music too loud. No hard drugs, no history of abuse, no guns. And he’d provide jobs and food and therapy. The community garden was still in the works, but Nadia was more than happy to work as community kitchen in the meantime.

The therapist's office and community outreach center had just been completed and staff would begin settling in on the 5th floor this month. 24/7 availability, not just for the residents, but also for anyone at risk. There were several spare rooms, and security guards were always nearby. 

Ash had been wary of the tenants who had resided here when he took over. Well known fashion designer Yut Lung, who had taken over his families fashion empire despite being the youngest of seven brothers. He had lived and worked there for three years already when Ash took over. He did all of his design work in a large studio office above the coffee shop. His apartment connecting, and expanding up into the third floor. 

Yut Lung was a notorious Lush, known to be quick to anger at his employees. He wasn’t an ideal tenant in this comfortable space, but closer introspection had persuaded Ash to let him stay. It’s not like Ash didn’t know what kind of shit the guy had been through. They’d practically shared walls at the club. And Yut Lung was aware that Ash was allowing him to stay. They both had their own reasons to allow for a temporary peace. It was making Ash nervous, something to handle, and soon. But he figured they’d both probably rather die than discuss the ways they’d harmed each other back then. 

Ash sighed and looked back down to the files in his lap. The other long term tenant was actually an old holdover from the Terminals club kid days. Shunichi Ibe had been a prominent photographer in the 90s. A teenager himself, he’d immigrated to the US from Japan for several years and made a name for himself capturing portraits of the wild parties and party-goers of New York’s alternative youth. He’d moved back to Japan in the interim but had maintained the lease of both the apartment and the studio space connected to it on the 11th avenue/river facing half of the second floor. He’d return frequently and had had an assistant traveling with him the last few years. Ibe had been doing athletic portraits and sports photography after the allure of drugs and fashion had worn off into something more akin to desperation and fear. Some of his best stuff was of that time, but the consequences and wounds were deep. Hard to heal. His work stalled for a long while. Then, around 2012 he met a young pole vaulter that photographed beautifully and throttled Ibe back into the spotlight. 

Ash had seen these prints when they first debuted in New York. Ibe had worked with one of the galleries downstairs. It had been a smash hit. Dino even brought him to the opening. Hadn’t seemed to mind when Ash returned several times after to gaze on the photographs. 

So yeah, he was acutely aware of Ibes assistant. The mysterious Japanese boy. While many shots were of the boy mid flight, there were also quiet moments before and after; raw frustration, tears of shock, amazement. The Fall. 

Ash had stared at The Fall for a long long time. The moments of realization that his career was over, a gruesome photo of broken wings. No resignation, not even shock… the boys gaze had often entered Ash’s mind in weak moments. It was the calculation in his eyes. Acceptance and forethought. It was strengthening.

Ibe has brought the boy to New York with him soon after. Ash wasn’t sure of the details, but somehow along the way, the assistant had caught the eye of his neighbor Yut Lung. They’d been working together ever since. It wasn’t Ibes permanent residence, they still travelled across the country often, but more and more it seemed like the two were calling New York home. Ash had spotted the boy with others in the building often enough. 

Some sort of animal magnetism, he had a warm reassuring smile. Listened carefully. His responses seemed to always make the question asker content. Ash was torn between approaching and keeping his distance. 

The boy had.. occupied Ash’s thoughts in ways that were less than chaste many a time, and now.. seeing him filled him with shame. Disgust, even. Even if the boy hadn’t been kind, it was an abuse to think of those photos sexually. But seeing him, seeing how truly good he was. Ash would steer clear. Also, Shorter wouldn’t fucking leave it alone. He took one look at the boy and it took every ounce of Ash’s strength to muffle his dumb ass best friends shouts, and drag him into an unused hall. 

“ That's the boy you were always staring at on your phone. Did you see him? Are you crazy, let’s go introduce you!” At the time Shorter looked like he’d just solved a great world wonder. 

“I will not be introducing myself to him and I’d prefer if you steered clear as well. He’s no business of mine or yours.” Ash’s voice had been cold and disinterested, Shorter knew it was a bluff. 

“ Ash you were like, eye fucking him for two years.” The glare Shorter received could melt stone.

“ Fuck off it Shorter, I’m serious, leave it.” 

Ash had stormed off, but his friend had not let it drop. Suddenly one of the original prints was hung prominently on the wall in Shorters office, and then Ash spotted Shorter flirting and cornering the smaller man into a wall. His face beet red, and hands waving the giant Chinese idiot off. It had really pissed Ash off. Shorter certainly paid for it later that night. 

Unfortunately, Shorter wasn’t the only one Ash had caught flirting with the kid. One of Yut Lungs associates, some sort of manager or something would also walk Eiji down to the lobby, or help him carry his equipment. He’d even seen them sharing snacks at one of the comfortable seating lounges, the man had blushed indecently when the assistant hand fed him a sweet and then licked his own digits after. Ash nearly lost it then and there. As if it wasn’t enough that he wasn’t the only one whose eyes followed the Japanese Angel as he walked in or out of a room. 

His nothing, he’d quickly reminded himself. 

Ash had been staring at this application Ibe sent for what seemed like hours. Ibe wanted to officially put his assistant, Eiji Okumura, on the lease. 

The letter included reasons for this change, he was recognizing the change in management and wanted to make sure that his place, that their place and their value to the building were clear. Ibe was famous enough on his own, but people were really starting to notice Okumura. He’d been almost exclusively shooting Yut Lungs prized collections for a year now. His personal works were gaining a lot of traction too. 

While Ibe had been photographing athletes, Eiji had been capturing the private moments of the people nearby. Capturing renaissance style group shots. Incredibly personal portraits that isolated one subject amongst a huge crowd. His shot of a mother leaning down to pick up her son while her younger babe nursed at her exposed breast, amongst a ginormous crowd of baseball fans that jostled her had been featured on the cover of Time. Her peaceful look amongst the chaos, the way the boy cried and reached for the arms of his mother and sibling. It was so intimate and pure. Okamura had it. He was getting noticed. 

Ash wasn’t sure when he’d started tracking the boy. But Shorter was right, he looked like shit. He really hadn’t been eating. He was busy, and distracted. They had too much work to do for him to be stalking a boy he’d wasted plenty of time on already. That was unkind… thoughts of Eiji .. had been a light in the dark. Somewhere on this planet was a kid like Ash, struggling with forces out of his control. But the fight never left his eyes. Ash had relied on that for a long time. Fuck. He’d get back to work soon. Go check on the coffee shop, see where they were on the market. Get something to eat from Nadia. He wouldn’t wait up till 3 am and then go watch him do his nightly run. Okumura didn’t need a supervisor, he was a grown man now. Ash just needed to take a step back and breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go I guess, for some reason my text doc uncapitalizes everyone’s names and I’m doing my best but holy fuck is that annoying, I love run on sentences and unnecessary punctuation, stay well!
> 
> -Artemis


	3. The Will to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji and his friends think over their experiences together. Longing. Desire.  
> A wish to be together and safe, delicate actions towards each other. A need to maintain the peace and solitude of their cozy little lives.

When did it start? Eiji wondered to himself absently, his feet pounding the wooden floors of Terminals long main hall. He seemed to wake up at 3:10 am every night without fail, and then trancelike he would find himself here. Running with everything in his body until his legs gave out.   
It’d been going on since he’d made this place more permanent. Hadn't spent so much time in one place since he graduated from high school, God, six years ago now? He’d worked hard, but ghosts of wounds still gave in to nightmares like this. How long would his body belong to him, how long till his legs and arms don’t want to cooperate. 

Anxiety. This was acute anxiety laced with a little bit of PTSD, a little late, Eiji thought to himself with a smile. 

He wondered if it was because he was finally starting to feel safe, assured of himself. He certainly wasn’t just an assistant anymore. He’d been on the cover of a major American magazine. His work that is. Ibe has been pushing for him to put his own show on for about a year now. 

And why not? It wasn’t like Eiji couldn’t afford it, or even that he was worried about the reception. 

No. For now, Eiji could tell it might be best to stay unnoticed for a little longer. It didn’t take much to remember the stress attention from Ibe, and Ibes supporters had caused. Not to blame them, of course, but Eiji learned quickly that he’d always rather blend in than stand out. 

He wasn’t unattractive, or uninteresting… and people did like him… or at least he hoped so. It was more that he was reliable. Eiji nodded to himself, quickly turning his body to do another lap of the building. 

One avenue, back and forth 5 times for a mile. How fast, how much. How long until he loses control, or his will... and stops. Eiji would sometimes sing these words to himself as he ran. In fact he often sang about his day, the things he’d done that felt stupid or embarrassing. Feet keeping the rhythm. It’s not as if anyone was awake to hear him down there.   
“ You dropped that cam.e.ra on Ibes foot, you broke a light in Yut Lungs room… lettuce in your teeth, did an.y.one see? Lettuce in your teeth did an.y.one see?” He’d chant/sing back and forth until his lungs felt like they’d crumple in on themselves and then he’d throw his body onto the floor and beg himself to not fall asleep right there. 

Eventually, dragging himself back up to the second floor and his shower and then finally his bed. 

It’d been what? Three months since this became a permanent thing. It was scary, but also sorta fun if he put on good music. His body looked incredible, Sing almost always complimented him nowadays.   
The two of them had commiserated over their petit frames in the past. But now… It wasn’t that Eiji didn’t notice the way Sings eye lingered, it was just that he knew realistically that he probably looked really fit, even under his baggy clothes.   
And well, it wasn’t that Eiji hadn’t found himself staring back. Sing was attractive, Eiji wasn’t blind. Plus in Sings defense, Yut Lung had really been pulling out all the stops for Eijis wardrobe lately.   
Buying him those colorful short shorts that make his butt and legs look great, but also scream ‘I’m a homo!’ 

So yeah! he was fit, but still Japanese, a little too shy to flaunt his “ sexuality”. It, his sexuality that is, did tend to stand out more within present company. It was just.. more comfortable in New York. The people around him were comfortable in their sexuality, they didn’t mind telling you exactly how it was. Didn’t mind that Eiji had practically zero experience sexually, and also not much interest in gaining any. 

It did make him wonder about Sing though. Sing was 20, and a relative of Yut Lungs. They’d been friends since Eiji met Yut Lung all those years ago. An incredibly small teen. Sing would always be angsting around behind his older cousin, taking in the room, acting like some sort of bodyguard. Snapping at any of the men or women who attempted to flirt with his cousin. Eiji still didn’t know what to make of him now. But the kid had always appeared when Eiji returned to New York from his various travels. They would take long walks and catch up. Sing endlessly fussy over changes in Eijis appearance. Eiji pleasantly interested in the politics of the Lee family and Chinatown in general. And now! Sing managed to be at least a foot taller than him. (More like two, but Eiji couldn’t bear it).

It was difficult around those two, they were so beautiful. Any time spent together outside of Terminal meant they were sure to get noticed. Especially now that Yut Lung has been using Sing to model bits of his pieces. Getting groceries or attending wine tastings could quickly turn into a mob of paps and fans. 

Eiji often wondered if Sing needed the money from modeling. He came from the same line as Yut Lung.. but also American Schools are notoriously expensive … and Sing was going to Columbia! He supposed he’d hold out judgment and always try and cover the tab for the poor kid.

There was another possibility too; Yut Lung was very stubborn. He and Eiji had been in terrific fights over Eiji's refusing to model. It worried Eiji to think of Sing being bullied into the jobs. Personal knowledge that he was meant for behind the camera, meant nothing to obstinate Yut Lung.   
Yut Lung had seen those pictures from his past, and also seen some of the sneakier more recent shots Ibe had managed over the years. He had a targeted desire to show Eiji to the world. Eiji Had seen those photos too. 

They were so curious; glances into his life, his mind. He’d seen some and felt ashamed that he had shown such faces to the man he so admired. Ibe-san did not miss a moment apparently. 

 

—-

 

Yut Lung had always done his best to be gentle with Eiji. He was, of course a moron, and that did make things difficult. And the feelings he felt for the man, a mixture of distance and a need for closeness. It was the honesty Yut Lung supposed. 

Yut Lung could not understand how someone could be so clear eyed about everyone but blind to their own beauty and strengths, wasting them seemed criminal. But Eiji, Eiji just couldn’t see it. He’d look in the mirror and smile lightly at this or that Yut Lung had painstakingly created just for the Japanese fool. And Eiji would always always compliment them; saying he couldn’t wait to see them on the models. Damn it, Eiji was his model. His line has blossomed due to that idiots influence. 

It was irritating of course when he did find out what Eiji did desire. They were browsing for books at the Strand Bookstore. Eiji pointed to a Manga where two men were lounging on the cover, both had on tiny short shorts. One was topless but the other wore a bright pink sweatshirt that was incredibly oversized. 

Eiji had sighed and pointed to the picture,   
“ I wish I could pull something cool like that off.”

Yut Lung really was finished with him. He felt his anger ballooning over his head and taking him away. 

“That’s it?” He’d practically screamed. Snatching the book from its stand like the strike of a snake.   
“ I’ve made you 10 custom suits Eiji. I’ve beaten leather with a hammer to make you the perfect camera bag. I hand tailor every single item of clothing you buy. And you want to wear tiny swim trunks and don’t even think you could pull it off!?” 

Eiji turned bright red, “ I’m just so small,”

Yut Lungs face turned vicious, “ You’re three inches taller than me and while yes you aren’t tall by any stretch you have a fine lean muscle mass that is the opposite of obscene, your legs are strong and long enough, the fact that you don’t know that short shorts would suit you perfectly, and in the best most obscene way disgusts me. Honestly, it’s like you don’t even know yourself at all.” 

Yut Lung had almost felt better, but then saw the hurt look flash Eijis face, 

“ You’re right Yut Lung, I’m sorry.” 

“ What?” Yue felt himself stumble over his thoughts as Eiji stepped closer, grabed his attention with fiercely sincere eyes.

“ I’m sorry,” Eijis fingers dusted over Yut Lungs. “You always take such care with me Yue. I can tell you see something in me that I do not, and the effort you put towards me makes me feel incredibly special.” Eiji looked away, a blush coating his cheeks. “I try and put that love back into my photos of your clothes, they’re all so beautiful. I don’t see what you see, I feel like…” his voice dropped into a whisper, “ I feel like I’m failing you when I see myself in your designs. I’ll never be as elegant as they are.” 

Yut Lungs heart dropped into his stomach, face draining of color at the obvious truth. He’d been dressing Eiji for battle with the elites for over a year, but Eiji was an athlete. The kind of man who needed to move and be comfortable in what he wore. He wasn’t going to be interacting with people like his brothers or father. But he didn’t work in casual wear, and to be honest he’d never really imagined Eiji in it. 

“ I’ve been projecting something fierce onto you Eiji.” Yut Lung leaned into Eiji. A deep sigh escaping as he let the tension wash away. 

“ I’m flattered that you think I can pull it off, truly. But don’t be angry at me for wanting less.” 

Yut Lungs eyes flashed and he swiftly stepped back. Less? Fuck that.   
Casual wear created for Eiji by the world's best designer seemed like a very viable way to bring Eiji into his own. And it would be anything but less. 

 

Eiji had 10 pairs of various colored short shorts within the week, and he did look very delicious in them. 

 

————————

 

Yut Lung took more care with his friend from then on. Something about that conversation, the wanting less had disturbed him. Eiji was not afraid to speak up against things he saw as wrong, but rarely noticed any slight against himself. He also, clearly needed to learn his own sexual worth. It had been devastatingly simple to bring out the sex appeal of his friend. Large comfortable tops that were quick to slide down and show off Eiji's long neck and structured collar bones, partnered with anything tight to show off Eiji's fine ass. Comfortable cozy colors that made you want to bury your head into his shoulder. A little bit of hair gel whenever Eiji was feeling agreeable. Forcing Eijis dark curls to fall in a way that just highlighted his soft lips and gentle features. Stepping back, even Yut Lung had to fight off a blush. Eiji would look decadent, ripe.

The first time Sing had seen Eijis new favorite look - A soft pink sweatshirt that fell just so. White short shorts and longish-soft white socks, sans shoes - Sing had taken the biggest deepest breath Yut lung had ever heard and ran right back out the door.

Eiji didn’t even notice, he was splayed on the couch looking at copies of his prints in the light beams from the window. A thin stretch of his stomach peering out where his sweatshirt had ridden up slightly. 

Ibe had actually gotten quite a nice shot of that moment, and Yut Lung had given it to baby Sing as a Christmas present.

Eiji, Eiji, Eiji.   
Sometimes. When he and Eiji would be pushed together looking through a lens, or sorting through the dark room, Yut Lung would get a sniff of Eijis cologne, or brush a little to close.. and he’d understand why some people became fools for the kid. He didn’t have time for too soft children. He knew the consequences of bringing someone like Eiji into his sphere. It wasn’t hard to keep his distance when thinking of that...

Thinking about unshared kisses made Yut Lung want to put Eiji in Cashmere. 

 

—————-

 

Ibe did have quite a few photos of Eiji. A whole shows worth to be sure. Eiji at the market, Eiji relaxed with friends, Eiji complimenting the perfect shot, camera in hand. Eiji with children. Eiji gazing on lovers. On the phone with his sister. Ibe was smart enough to know that it hadn’t been the pole vaulting that had made his old series so popular. It was the boy. 

But it had been tough the last time. The first time. His show had brought too much attention to the muse. Eiji was naturally shy, soft spoken. More interested in his goals than people around him. Focused. Or at least he had been. Parading photographs of Eiji around Japan had done wonders to revitalize Ibes career, but it had not done anything good for poor Eiji. 

Women began flocking to Eiji's high school practices. Loud. Yelling and screaming, distracting him. Always managing to catch him off guard and touch him in a way he was less than agreeeable to. More and more careless mistakes began occurring. Eiji would have to sneak in and out of campus, some of his classmates teased him mercilessly. Thrust into the limelight, Eiji clearly had no place or patience for the attention. And then, there’d been the Snap. 

Eiji still would not discuss what happened in the minutes before he and his team joined the field. When Ibe, on the sidelines of the field, spotted Eiji he knew something had happened. Soft kind eyes had gone hard, and the faces of Eijis closest teammates were guarded as they closely escorted him. Glancing back over their shoulders often. 

Some sort of confrontation with another vaulter from a different school, a love affair accusation. Everyone that knew Eiji knew this wasn’t the case. Quickly pulling him away from the heated teen. But there had been a skirmish. 

Ibe watched Eiji shake the confrontation off and raised his own tools. This was the golden hour for his muse. Eiji could zero his focus in. His pupils would expand, his body would tense and relax, focusing his energy into his legs. A metamorphosis from human to bird of prey. An archangel. 

Eiji had taken his place beautifully, the pictures from that day prove it should have been a flawless vault. Refined muscles, agile legs, peak performance. Then, as soon as Eijis body left this earth and began to soar. The pole snapped in half. Huge splinters ricocheting directly into the boys body. 

No amount of training can prepare you to land with huge chunks of wood embedded in your thigh and stomach. 

Ibe could not recall a moment more silent in his entire life. A stadium full of breathless humans, he’d instinctively zoomed in on Eiji. 

Eijis face; pure focus. Leaning up in one arm, the other listless at his side. Eiji took himself in, assessed his situation. When his eyes addressed his legs, a brief flash of horror nearly imperceivable, and then he’d called his couch over. Soft unwavering voice, commanding.

“We should call an ambulance.” 

Eiji had then laid down and waited, blood pooling around him slowly. Bits of wood sticking out of him unnaturally. Ankle angled in a way no human should possess the ability to turn. The stadium remained still and breathless until Eiji was escorted out by the EMTs. It began then, slowly. A rumble. Spreading throughout the seats, people standing. Realization at what they’d just seen. It was a wail, long and sustained. A grief realized for the boy. 

It was so loud. The wail followed Eiji into the waiting ambulance. And as Ine chased behind, he watched the realization dawn over Eijis fac. He’d let the tears escape then, the pain and understanding washing over like a salty ocean wave. 

Eiji would never fly so high again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: a sorta fun chapter. Ended on a dark note Introduction to some of the characters and the situation. Sorta a bummer at the end. I found some really good typos in this one so I’m sure I missed a few more. As always let me know if I’ve failed you. Also go watch videos of poles snapping in half. Sorta wild.


	4. On Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men think over what they want. What makes their hearts burn.

What of longing. That testy tug buried deep in your heart. It pulls on any satisfaction you achieve with smaller unknowns. You can have so much and still yearn. And what to do with these feelings? When the things you desire are out of your control, just out of reach. To acknowledge them is fair, but also the only course of action. When you lay in bed late at night you can’t hide your desires from yourself. You can’t turn away from the truths in your heart.   
You can only burn. Burn and wait for a time where the desires of your heart make true. 

 

Do your best! 

 

—————

 

It was finally winter again. The leaves had fallen, Thanksgiving was last week. New York in fall, it’s golden season. The season that you get nostalgic for when you see it on TV. Warm oranges and browns local to the state as a whole. Miles and miles of orchards just a train ride away. Kids trick or treating at the local shops. The iconic Fall of New England. That was over! The colder, crisp season had arrived. Terminal sat nicely in this type of weather. The old brick and warm dark woods of its natural shape providing a large defense against the cold. Screaming, ‘seek refuge here!’ To those passing by. The coffee shop advertising seasonal favorites. Eiji Okumura didn’t mind the cold. He’d wrap up in a large puffer jacket and fluffy hat, content to wander around in the late November air. No hesitation in dragging a busy college student with him. 

 

“ You study everyday, today we need to eat ice cream and relax a bit. Then I’ll help with whatever you’re working on.” 

 

Sing scoffed, “ Any time I’ve ever let you help me with homework I’ve been scolded for completely misunderstanding.” 

 

Eiji mocked shock, “ How rude Sing Soo-Ling. I thought you were raised to respect your elders! American teachers just don’t understand the proper way to show your work.” 

 

“ We both know you just want want me to help you carry all the shitty crafts and Knick knacks you buy from Michaels.” 

 

Eiji gave Sing a look out of the side of his eye, “Maybe so.” 

 

Sing was not surprised. Every year Eiji would go buck wild for decorating. They hadn’t ordered the tree yet, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t start making things for it right away. Yut Lung has started a rule that Eiji was not allowed to mention Christmas until December First. The Japanese boy would take over everyone’s lives, filling their weekends with crafts and baking and movies no one actually wanted to watch. And then Eiji would set up his gift wrapping station and no one was allowed into the back office of the studio anymore. This was especially irritating for Ibe, it was his office after all. And then after Christmas was over Eiji would mope around for weeks, sighing that American New Years was the worst holiday, because it was the end of the good season. 

 

For his part Sing had thought they were just going to get some ice cream. He hadn’t realized which way they were headed until it was too late. 

God 

For Sing, desire looked like this. 

One Japanese boy covered in flour and sticky dough, licking ice cream of his fingers. Eiji loved green tea mochi. He and Sing would walk over to the 23rd street Trader Joe’s, or pop into a Mochi stall in Chinatown. Sing doesn’t remember when it started, but even at 16- before he even guessed he might be at least a little gay- he’d find any excuse to watch his soft friend lick sticky gooey ice cream off his fingers. 

Eiji wasn’t half assed about it either, he teased his fingers in such a way, you couldn’t help but know he had done it before. Done something before. Sing often fantasized that Eiji would grab his own fingers and offer to clean them. Licking and sucking each one clean, placing a gentle kiss on his palm afterwards. 

Sing couldn’t say for sure, but he was almost certain Eiji hadn’t had sex in at least a year. His friends… well Eiji. Eiji somehow gave off an energy that was vaguely slutty? Like.. he wasn't. But then, he’d be standing there, all sorts of skin exposed, biting his lip. And the messy hair and eternally flushed cheeks? He has this soft cozy thing that makes people want to ram him into a mattress, and Eiji wasn’t aware per say. But he could turn it on! And the longer it’d been since someone took him to bed, the more his fuck me eyes would turn on in general. 

The summer of 2016 had been the worst and best summer in memory. 

Something had, I guess Yut Lung had done something to the man. Eiji spent the summer going to clubs and parties and living a very exciting life full of dates and fun. And the fuck me eyes didn’t seem to turn on at all. Except of course that Eiji would show up with love marks and a soft unfocused look, and then Sing had to think about Eiji having sex with other people. And listen to Ibe lecture them all on the importance of safe sex. Eiji would always deny it, claim to be uninterested in sex.. 

But that couldn’t be the truth cause all summer these people kept showing up on the fire escape. Like cats, men and women calling up like Eiji was Rapunzel and Ibe was his evil witch. Eiji would go sit on the steps for a while and then come back in, a pleased look on his face. 

One night, when they’d all been drinking a little too much Ibe had dared ask Eiji what he’d talk to them about. 

Eiji had turned his usual shade of beet red and stuttered, “ Well I,” Eiji looked everyone In the eye very seriously, before a huge shit eating grin took over. “ I give the best head anyone’s ever had, and everyone comes back for more.” 

Yut Lung had actually screamed before strangling Eiji with a pillow , “ DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU'RE FOUL!”

Ibes face had drained of color and Sing. Well Sing had gotten dizzy. Had to sit down. Eiji was never afraid to pull the rug out from under everyone’s feet. Eiji had spent the rest of the night pleased as punch and giggling to himself. 

So yeah, Sing got to spend even more of his free time imagining the things Eijis tongue could do.   
It didn’t matter that the 23rd Street TJs was always packed to the brim, a busy intersection. Eiji just meandered over to the Michaels next door making out with his fingers. 

It could have been gross, but even Sing caught a few people staring, cheeks stained with color. 

He knew now that Eijis personality, the way people perceived him was softer than the truth. His English hadn’t been perfect, and so he’d listen well, respond quietly and thoughtfully. The better it got the more bold he was. Eiji was… like … some sort of cute cozy creature that was normal until you approached its babies and then it would beat the living shit out of you. 

He lived this full life. Art, music friends.   
You could see his insecurities though, in his photos. Eijis work was beautiful, but his best stuff, the stuff people loved the most were his shots of Longing.

Eijis ability to catch someone thinking about a lover, or something they desire. To find a raw moment. He’d chat with couples - send one away, and capture the moment of separation, the feelings that come from being one entity sliced into two. The Art Bookshop had done a piece on him in their monthly newsletter. And when asked how he managed to capture this idea, the mitosis of a couple, he’d said that he related it to his separation from Japan. 

It was a pretty lame answer, clearly not the truth. For all the strange courters and socializing; Eiji had never been in love. He recognized it though. And how does someone who’s never known love capture it? Does the knowing and recognizing make the lack of it even more lonesome. 

Sing and his mother had discussed love once. A half question about his love life, was he seeing anyone. He’d immediately thought of Eiji, and how he’d drop everything to be by his side. How he’d picked up modeling with Yut Lung to be near, to be captured by Eijis lens. The center of his attention even briefly. Fuck. He’d just shrugged and said he was focused on his studies. 

Eiji often asked after his home and love life. What kind of friends Sing had at Columbia, what they got up to. His friends were all boring business majors just like him. They went to bro bars, shot pool. Picked up chicks. Sing had made some new artsier friends through modeling, but knew he was too much of a slug to get into the hard drugs of it all. He was comfortable doing homework in the warm, sun filled studios. Doing research, or math while Yut Lung sketched and stitched or Eiji fretted over his lights. 

It wasn’t bad that Eiji hadn’t seen Sing in the way he dreamed of. He didn’t harbor a secret hope that he’d be the one lover Eiji decided to revisit over and over. What it would be like to wake up wrapped in his arms safe and warm. He’d stare at his strong back and encourage him just as Eiji did for him. He’d ignore the smug looks he’d get from his rude cousin when something Eiji said or did made Sing flush with love or lust. And Sing knew he could just keep sleeping with others, people who were so different it would never pose a problem… no mistake about who’s arms he was in. 

Shit. 

Sing was fucked. 

But lately, with all the new buisinesses moving in, it’d been a little easier. There was too much Chaos to spend a lot of time with the boys. Plus he had midterms, and a pretty girl in one of his classes had started a study group. She almost certainly started it in order to get closer to him, but he didn’t mind. She took good notes, he’d ask her out after the test. He wouldn’t make himself so available for Eijis shenanigans. 

But god if it wasn’t the best thing when Eiji looked over and smiled. Some stupid bird dressed like Santa in his hands. 

Sing put it in the cart. 

 

———-

 

The purple Mohawked Shorter was waiting for them at the front desk when they got back.

He was perched behind the large oak slab that served as a security measure between the front door and elevators of the residential levels. Eiji had already met the other receptionists; Bones and Kong seemed to represent the more friendly side. The other new staff mostly being guards: serious in their positions. Shorter, clearly not worried about the usual stuffiness held by doormen, had his feet propped up on the desk. A large pile of fat envelopes by his arm. He was also eating spicy Cheetos with chopsticks. 

He smiled at Eiji and Sing, a serious deep voice welcoming them in. “ Master Eiji, Master frequent friend of Eiji and possible couch surfer Soo Ling, welcome back. While you were away we collected any correspondence you received.” Shorter grabbed two of the large envelope and offered them to the boys. 

Eiji, curious, stepped forward to grab them, handing one to Sing. 

“ What is it?” 

 

Shorter gave his signature grin. “ A party invitation, of course!” Both Sing and Eiji looked intrigued. The envelope was made of thick coarse paper, but you could feel the lumpiness of its contents. 

Sing frowned and fumbled the edges, “ Why's it so lumpy?” 

“ hmmmmmmm,” agreed Shorter, “ why indeed!” 

Settling back down to his Cheetos, Shorter waved his chopsticks idly. “ The new tenants will be moving in starting Wednesday, most will be settled by Saturday we figured, so we’re going to throw a large welcome to Terminal Bash. It’s invite only, so you’ll have to get anyone from outside approved by either me or Ash.” 

 

“ Who’s Ash?” Eiji and Sing asked simultaneously. 

 

Shorter looked a little confused, “ You know… the blonde guy who's always wondering around here? Tall, green eyes?” Both Eiji and Sing looked blank, “ My partner? Mr. Lynx.” 

“ Oooooooh, of course,” Eiji agreed, feeling a little embarrassed, “ I haven’t met him yet, I didn’t recognize his given name.” 

Shorter looked a little put out, “ You haven’t noticed anyone like that around here?” 

Eiji shook his head, “ I thought I’d met all of the new management and staff. I must’ve been mistaken.” 

Sing was frowning, “ I’ve seen him.” Eiji and shorter both gave him their attention, “ Ash Lynx and my cousin, they’ve known each other for a while. I didn’t… it was a surprise to see he’d taken over the lease. He looks different now, than when he was a kid.” 

Shorter chucked,” He sure does. He used to be such a shrimp. I’m more surprised you haven’t seen him Eiji, Ash is hard to miss.” 

Eiji cocked his head thoughtfully, “ But I never saw you either Shorter, until you introduced yourself to me. There’s so many people lately coming and going, I probably didnt pay enough attention.” 

Sing was irritated. Eiji was pretty unobservant. He’d seen Shorter corner him about a week ago and gone into protect and serve mode. But by the time he’d crossed the hall, the tall Chinese punk had leaned back inoffensively. Shook Eijis hand and promised to be a good landlord. Shorter seemed nice enough, but he always wore those sunglasses, making him hard to read. 

Since then he’d seen the man all over the building. It seemed crazy that he hadn’t noticed the Human purple people eater before. 

Partner with Ash Lynx too, Sing knew to be on his guard. His family and the Wong family were both prominent in Chinatown. What was Yut Lung thinking, not giving him and Eiji a heads up about the powerful new landlords. Would his cousins father be happy or angry to find them so close to the rival family. Yut Lung was up to something…

Shorter offered Eiji a spicy Cheeto via chopsticks and Eiji accepted eagerly. “ This is a very smart way to snack,” Eiji smiled, eyeing the chopsticks, “ Cheetos are a bad American snack.. but i don’t mind them.” Shorter offered Eiji another, but he declined. “ We have groceries, would you like a mochi? It’s cold out so they’re probably not too melted.” 

Wow, of course, thought Sing. Eyes narrowing at his ice cream obsessed friend. If Shorter said yes Eiji would insist they all have one together. He'd have to go through delicious finger torture all over again. 

 

“ Ooo, Id Love one!” Shorter hummed happily. 

 

Good lord.

 

——-

 

Shorter burst into Ash’s office loudly, and pointed a pair of orange dusted chopsticks at Ash. 

For his part, Ash was all business, glasses in place, jacket and tie. He’d returned from bakery negotiations a half hour ago. Pleased with results he had dedicated himself to picking the right layout option and logistics. He and Shorter had a meeting to discuss all this in about an hour though, so he wasn’t quite sure what the rush was.

“ You will not believe the gay thing I just experienced.” 

 

Ash frowned and waved the chopsticks away from his face, “ You’ve got a bit of .. something? On the the edge of your. ..” Ash gestured to the general mouth zone. 

 

Using his sleeve to wipe it away, (smear it) , Shorter folded himself into the arm chair across from Ash. Vaguely lifting his fingers up and then blushing. 

“ Your boyfriend is…” Shorter paused and looked out the window, “ he’s so fucking gay.” 

 

Ash balked at his friend. “ I really don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” His tummy doing a little flip at the thought of Okumura. 

 

Shorter just rolled his eyes and sorta rubbed the tips of his fingers with contemplation, “ He’s the kind of person who licks his fingers clean after a sticky tasty treat.” 

 

“ Kinda gross,” Ash deadpanned. He was not interested in where this was going. Shorter didn’t care.

 

“ We ate Mochi, you know that ice cream that’s tucked inside a little ball of dough? It can get sticky and stick to your fingers.” Ash narrowed his eyes, “ Well he offers to share some and his friend, his friend got sorta pissy and was like,” Shorter scrunched his shoulders up let out a tight pinched voice ,” BuT eIjI yOu JuSt ATe Some,’ and I’m like, what are you the snack police, and Eiji just waved him off and grabbed some for us, but his friend, his friends face went like pitch white and all tense and I thought, what the fuck is wrong with this kid? But then you know we open the packet and I bite in, it’s great, but I look up and Eiji, he’s well. I don’t know how someone like him can manage to transform like that, but he was like.. having sex with the ice cream.”

 

“ What?” Ash snapped, “ That's weird.” 

 

Shorter nodded, “ Yeah, he did this little sigh thing that was like, fucked up? Like really sexy and the way how he licked his lips and hummed this little happy hmmm, and then, he licked each finger clean so slowly. “ Shorter tried to imitate, but he could tell he just looked like a creep, “ Eiji has these really nice soft hands.” 

 

“Right.” Ash snapped, slamming his pen down and leaning forward to look at Shorter from above his glasses. 

 

“ So you barged in here to tell me that one of our tenants likes weird dough ice cream, and knows how to give a good blow job.” 

 

Shorter started at the abruptness but nodded his head, “ Y-yeah, basically.” 

 

“ I must have been too kind lately, Shorter, you are a fucking moron, do you really have no work to do? Then why don’t you handle finding tenants for the food hall and other unrented retail spaces. I thought you said you had Nom Wah, but that was two weeks ago. You’ve lost your touch.” 

 

Shorters color drained as he scrambled up. “ Asshhhhhh, noooo, please.” But Ash was through. He shot a scathing look at his friend, stood abruptly and stormed out. Whether his face was red from irritation, or thoughts of what he’d just heard … well Ash would never say. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—————  
Terminal Warehouse  
Residential Shindig Welcome Party  
December 8th, 2018

 

You’re moving in, let’s meet each other!  
Look, we know you’re stressed! Both current and new residents have a busy week coming up. Move in for our new residents starts Wednesday, while old residents will have to adjust to a full house. There’s no need to worry about your neighbors though. We’re all well informed of each other’s situations. Terminal is a safe zone for all of its residents. Free of judgement or shame, and full of compassion. Let’s rid ourselves of the stress that will certainly occur by joining in a large community meal! Meet your neighbors and drink! With food by acclaimed chef and resident Nadia Wong and wine provided by our very own Porchlight, why not! Also, we will have crafts and games (Mario Cart) for our younger residents ((or just video game lovers in general)) be real, you know you love Mario Cart. Let’s celebrate together at the first of many Terminal Residential Parties!   
Yours as always,   
Shorter Wong  
(this is me)  
P.S.   
Please EMail me, or chief of security Alex Jones with additional guest requests. Additionally, all members of security and staff will be present. That way you can know who’s gonna be around, and introduce yourself! If there's someone you often have as a houseguest, please don’t waver in inviting them! 

 

© Terminal Warehouse Residential  
271 11th Ave, New York, NY 10001

————

 

 

When Eiji, Ibe, Sing and Yut Lung opened their invitations. A huge amount of confetti stars and balloons fell into their laps. 

The invitation itself was normal enough, except for the thin Pink feather boa surrounding the edges. 

“ Well I suppose that accounts for its thick shape.” Ibe said, frowning at the confetti that littered him and his floor. 

 

Yut Lung stood with a grimace, dusting the confetti off his long tunic top. “ I’m busy that night.” 

 

Eiji gaped, But Sing was faster ,” I already cleared your schedule. You’re not leaving us alone with these weirdos.” Yut Lung gave Sing a fierce look, but knew it was futile, “ I can tell you’re up to something. You can either share with the class or try and lie and see if we don’t ignore you for a week.” 

 

The slight man sighed irritably, dramatically slumping into his best friend. “ Eiji, don’t make me go to this terrible mundane party.” Eiji smiled and gently smoothed out Yut Lungs hair, “ I hate both Shorter Wong and Ash Lynx. Knowing that two of my lifelong enemies have become allies, it’s too dangerous. You stay away from them too. Make Sing go and send our regards while the two of us, well while you bake something delicious and I listen to NPR.” 

 

Sing balked.   
‘NPR???’ Ibes face seemed to ask. 

 

Eiji laughed, and leaned his head down to kiss Yut Lung on the temple, “ Should I go to the party and tell those enemies of yours where to find you?” Yut Lung gasped! But Eiji patted his head, “ I can’t wait to meet the rest of our neighbors, and after getting that letter you should feel the same. Let’s all do our best together.” Eijis smile was kind, and bright. Bright enough to know that was that about that. Bright enough to make both Sing and Ibe shudder with the implications of disagreeing.

They’d received a letter including information about the new residents and a non disclosure agreement. Those moving in were people who needed protection, women and children from shelters. Orphans. The abused, hungry and poor. Eiji had half expected Yut Lung to complain about peasants, but had been incredibly pleasantly surprised to see the man quickly sign the agreements and assent forms with a flourish. 

Eiji knew that his friend was pompous, but also that the gentle heart beneath would benefit from being surrounded by people more vulnerable than he. He was… Eiji looked down indulgently at the man crumpled in his lap. Yue was a spoiled brat.

It was, for them, finally an easy Saturday where they could all relax together watching movies and chatting. Ibe and Sing arguing lightly in the kitchen over what to order for takeout. Yut Lung ‘helping’ Eiji string together some paper garlands for the apartment. This was his home officially, and they’d be spending Christmas together happily. 

 

“ They will probably throw a big Christmas party too,” Eiji mused to himself, fastening gold paper chains to each other. “ Should I volunteer our time to help decorate?” Eiji knew his friends wouldn’t be too excited, but their complete lack of response spoke volumes. 

 

Ibes shoulders slumped and he gave Eiji a half hearted smile. “ I figured I’d head back to Japan and spend some time with my niece and family, I thought maybe you’d want to come along.” He knew that Eijis family didn’t celebrate Christmas, but it’d be nice for him to see his family for a few days. “And if not, Yut Lung and Sing will certainly be around to keep you company!” 

 

Yut Lung gave Ibe a hard look. “ Sing and I have business and Hong Kong over the holiday.” Eiji felt his heart skip a beat, and struggled to maintain a neutral expression. He wanted to say, it’s not like I’ve never spent a Christmas alone! But it wasn’t true. In fact he’d spent the last several Christmases in America, surrounded by friends. 

 

“I have,” Eiji blurted suddenly, the weight of his concerned friends gazes lingering, “ I have other friends in New York who I can…” it was hard not to frown.. “ I can spend Christmas with them.” 

 

Yut Lung didn’t buy it, “ You’ll just have to come with us then Eiji. I can’t bear to come back to New York and find you gloomy.” 

 

But Eiji shook his head no, “ I want to be here, in New York. Christmas isn’t like this in Hong Kong. I wanna go see the shop windows and try the special snacks.” 

 

The room was tense, the thought of Eiji spending Christmas alone was not to the palate of anyone. In fact, it was a miserable thought. Sing couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of this problem sooner. 

 

“ I’ll stay here with Eiji then, I simply won’t go.” 

 

Yut Lung huffed,” As if Grandfather would allow something like that. If you don’t show up he will force you to study in Singapore next semester like he wants, and then Eiji will never see you again and your mother will be furious with me.”

 

Sings shoulders dropped and he crossed to sit next to Eiji, grabbing his hand. “ Then you really have to come with us Eiji, It’s gross for you to stay alone.” 

 

Yut Lung nodded and crawled over the couch till he was pressed into Eijis side, “ We can make fun of all of my tacky Chinese cousins, and go to some very exciting but tasteful parties. Maybe stop over in Paris for some new jewelry?” Yut Lung fondled the string around Eijis neck, a small bronze match hanging delicately. “ I could have this remade in something a little more exciting as a Christmas present!!” Yut Lungs eyes sparkled as he thought of all the fun they’d have in Paris. Even Ibe was nodding his head encouragingly. 

 

Eiji, smiled gently and took the necklace from Yut Lungs hand. His other hand squeezing Sings.   
“ Dont worry about me! I’ve been really excited to spend Christmas here. It wouldn’t be the same anywhere else, and you guys don’t really care about it anyways! I’m certain it won’t be hard to find something to do!” Eiji really did have a lot of other friends he could call upon. It didn’t matter that he saw Ibe, Sing and Yut Lung as his family. They had their own duties! Their families need more from them! And Eiji was not about to stand in the way of those important connections. 

 

“ You’ll still have to help me decorate!” Eiji insisted loudly, breaking away from his friends and bustling over to his craft table. “ I’ll have to speed up production if you’re all going out of town soon.” Busying his fingers with work, and blinking back tears he really didn’t mean to come, Eiji took a deep deep breath -As quietly as he could- and continued, “ We can celebrate together before you leave. Then it won’t feel bad at all that you’re not here!” 

 

Eijis soft chipper voice rang throughout the room, everyone could see it as hollow. Understood that space would be the best course of action here. If Eiji wants to be strong, they’d let him.. for now. All secretly vowing to whittle down Eijis resolve.

 

Sing and Yut Lung gave each other assessing looks. A gold chain link crumpling in Yut Lungs fingers. “ I’m going to need a full itinerary of whom and what you plan to do while I’m away, if it’s any less exciting then Paris I’ll veto your autonomy and force you to join me.” 

 

Eiji chuckled and waved his hand at his friend, “ Yes yes papa. Anything you say.” 

 

Yut Lung huffed and swept towards the door, “ I’m going to get some wine from my cellar downstairs, please excuse me.” That ridiculous Japanese boy had made him upset again.

 

————-

 

Eiji woke up at 3:10 am as usual. His heart swarming with emotion. He quickly put on his sneakers and grabbed his phone and bluetooth speaker. Letting his feet guide the way, Eiji made it to his front door, a quick glance in the mirror plainly showing his exhaustion, but also the flicker of emotion in his heart. Eiji looked away sharply. Grounding himself with a deep breath before plunging into the hall and down into the large cavernous center of Terminals main building. His security key beeping loudly as he made his was through the large double doors separating residential and retail spaces. Security didn’t usually patrol this part of the stores. Double sets of locked doors and thick plate glass being enough to secure the retail spaces. That meant that Eiji was completely alone. He’d been so relieved when he found out he wouldn’t have to start running outside or try and explain his situation to someone. 

Crossing quickly to a more central part of the hall Eiji placed his things down and removed his shirt before beginning to stretch lightly. He could feel where tension had built in his neck and chest, taking special care to stretch them both. 

Finally, he pulled up Tchaikovsky on his phone, Romeo and Juliet (ballet), Op.64 (Prokofiev, Sergey). Dance of the Knights.  
It was a little dramatic, Eiji knew, but he was feeling dramatic. Letting the fullness of his heart match time with the deep sounds pouring from his speaker, echoing from the walls. He started slow, but easily, swiftly garnered his strength to a faster step. Feet slamming down hard, trying to erase the irruption of feelings gathering. 

It made sense that his friends were all busy, they all had full families. Even if relations were a little strained. Eiji shook his head, even more so since they had strained relationships. Yut Lung would need Sing there by his side to deal with his brothers and other paternal figures. If Eiji went he would make Yut Lung look weak. And while he hated the idea of allowing Yut Lung to suffer under the cruel gaze of his brothers, Sing being there meant no real drama would occur. 

And Ibe had a new baby niece! Akira had been born a few months back. And Ibe often complained about how his family was always on his case to move home and settle down himself. Eiji especially worried about this. Ibe was getting older, and he hadn’t had a serious girlfriend the whole time they’d known each other. Eiji thought about the gentle loneliness that tugged at his heart right now. The desire to have someone that understood him. He’d seen Ibe search for that. God, the casualness whenever things didn’t work out made his heart burn. Ibe wasn’t alone, he had his family in Japan. So similar to Eijis. Eiji understood. 

He garnered so much strength from the people around him. Every visit home he did his best to try and relate to his parents, to sit and have loving deep conversations with them. He’d even asked his sister her opinion on the subject. She’d sighed and agreed that they were hard to reach. Their father was a military man, their mother a lawyer. Growing up their parents were rarely around.

Eiji and his sister had been more than close, they were best friends. Now, Haruka was thriving in college, had a serious boyfriend. She and Eiji had giggled over how hot he was. The definition of cool and refined. She’d visited last Christmas and Eiji had been the happiest he’d been in a long time. Before leaving she’d sat him down and gave him a charm from their hometown shrine that said “ healthy sex life”. He’d practically choked before throwing a pillow at her. This year though, she had too much coursework to leave campus and wasn’t planning to visit their home. Plus her boyfriend had planned a big Christmas date. Even if Eiji did go home he’d just be sitting around an empty house. His parents always working through Christmas. 

Eiji slowed his pace as the song changed to something different, “Nobody” by Mitski. 

Eiji laughed out loud, a bitter feeling edging into his heart. Loudly, obnoxiously he sing-yelled the opening line, “ My God I’m So Lonely!” 

His feet starting to skip instead of run, his heart beating faster, a manic tickling of the spine. He began dancing, “ Still nobody wants me!” “ give me one good movie kiss and I’ll be alright.” Fully embracing the feeling as a chorus of ‘nobody’ began. Letting the bitter unwelcome tears force their way out of his chest. Sweeping down his face as he spun and spun and choked on his own words. 

When had he become so lonely? Why was he lonely within the context of this safe new space, what did he want? More? More what! And Why! How lamely human to be perfectly content in all elements socially and financially and then to find something new to be sad about. He didn’t want to spend Christmas alone! 

Fuck, Eiji cried, slowing down and sliding down to the floor. 

He felt the words bubbling out of his throat, a whimper, “ I don’t wanna spend Christmas alone”

 

———

 

Ash was staring, heart beat racing, soul screaming as he watched Eiji sink into himself on the floor. He’d fallen asleep at the piano in the foyer, but woke when he’d heard the music start up. He wasn’t surprised Eiji didn’t notice him their behind the massive instrument, tucked away in the shadows of a corner. 

The curious choice of music set Ash off that something might not be completely as it usually was. Eijis pace was faster than what Ash had seen before, his shirtless state allowing Ash to see the strain forming in the arms, the tension in the neck. Eijis face a cloud of focus, not noticing as Ash slowly snuck forward to get a better vantage. Yes, today something was wrong.

Ash had seen a different side to Eiji than this. A sleepy, silly half awake man. Running himself ragged, singing and making light of his mishaps. It was so…. wholesome. The way he’d lope back and forth, strong legs carrying him even as he breathed heavy and eyelids dropped. So ridiculous, go to bed. Ash would think. Secretly happy to see his fantasy up close. 

The Japanese man really was a delight to watch. Ash was ashamed of the dreams he’d started to have since finding Okumura that fateful night. 

But no, tonight he could see maybe the deeper meaning to these late night runs. Time seemed to lapse into eternity as Eiji ran back and forth, never pausing, breath ragged. But then the music changed, a woman singing. And Eiji went from focused to slack in an instant. Shoulders curling in on himself. Hands covering his face. Ash felt himself take a full step back at the emotion in Eijis voice. Startled by the sudden change in mood. It was.. alarming the way he began to dance. Smooth and graceful, chest heaving for breath. 

He heard Eijis whisper, his wish. Ash heard Eiji whisper words he himself had often thought. He’d spent most of his christmases alone. Ash didn’t know what had happened, or why Eiji thought he’d be alone. But he felt something resolve inside his heart. That whatever was making this man so distraught, he’d reverse it. He’d find a way to take this pain away. 

Ash pulled himself away from the crying man and back into the shadows, heart full of tension. Brain whirring. 

Soon Eiji, face set hard, rubbed away his tears and gathered himself up. Looking more annoyed now, than sad. He gathered up his stuff and made his way back upstairs. Ash couldn’t quite hear what he was mumbling, but the way Eiji shifted back into a relaxed posture… shook off the emotions even though no one was there to see. It made him ache. There would be no watching from the sidelines anymore. Ash could feel the desire welling up, threatening to spill over. It was time to officially introduce himself to Eiji Okumura…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! If you’d like some reference photos of the warehouse! Head over to my tumblr : artemisdaye and search the hashtag Terminal! Sorry it took a bit to write this one, I’ve had a lot on my mind and also it’s p long all things considered. Also also the invitation has pics and I guess ao3 hates that so I’ll probably post that to my tumblr too. Stay healthy y’all! Eiji is sad again at the end I know! But I swear next chapter will be completely different!!!


	5. Move In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyones working hard in anticipation of the party!  
> Eiji makes a new friend and this friend is pretty close to a certain blond haired dream.  
> Ash goes from seeing Snapchat as a slight nuisance to his favorite app.  
> Shorter runs into someone he really doesn’t like.

Move In:

 

Schedule packed to the brim, Eiji Okumura juggled his time between shooting multiple days of work at the Bon Appetit offices in New York’s Oculus building and finding chances to introduce himself to the new neighbors, offering any help he could provide. Skateboarding between his riverside home and the new One World Trade Center had been an exciting way to peek around some unseen Manhattan streets. Waking up early and staying up late, getting to know his neighbors had been a different sort of treat. They all seemed very kind. A little nervous, harried maybe… but excited about this opportunity. 

Eiji grunted a little as he squatted to try and find the light of the current plate of food he was capturing. He needed to get the plate in the foreground, while still capturing the chef and her brothers. The magazine wanted something that showcased the staff and their favorite dishes. In this case Chef Louise had learned to make this dish - a fresh but simple vegetable soup - from her mother. After she passed away Chef Louise and her brothers would work together to pull the sentimental dish together. Eiji wanted to capture the nostalgia and heartache that he felt between the three siblings. It hadn’t been tough to get a good shot, the three of them played wrestling. Tangled limbs. Then a pause to catch breath, the sigh. The moment of remembering how old they were now, how comfortable and easy it still was.

Eiji knew that shot would be more than just a mid paper editorial. But now he needed to get just the soup with them in the background and his muscles screamed! Phew, he was gonna have to stretch more and take a break on his morning run tomorrow. 

Sighing with relief once the shoot was done, Eiji was happy with the results. He’d already been asked to come back soon. Chef Louise had even flirted with giving him work on her upcoming cookbook. Eiji hadn’t really ever imagined making money from his ability to take an insta perfect food shot, but it had been fun! Even when the editors in charge of plating the food had been peeking at his screen after every shot. They apologized by keeping him well fed with some of the tastiest treats he’d ever had. It had been good work. 

Eiji finally boarded around the corner to his block around 1 am Friday night. (He may have grabbed a drink or two with some of the chefs and editors !!to network!! (possibly flirting a bit with Louisa’s cute older brother, but Eiji’d never admit.))

Slowing down as he reached the front entrance, it looked like most of the moving trucks were gone. Just one big truck that he’d noticed pull up full of teenage boys and boxes was left in the docking area. It was mostly empty now, but then Eiji noticed a youngish boy struggling away from the truck with a too-large box. Hopping off his skateboard, Eiji was able to reach the boy just as the box began to tumble - catching it out of the air. 

“Whoops!” Eiji laughed, taking over the weight with a smile. “Would it be alright if I helped you?” 

The boy narrowed his caramel eyes at Eiji. “Do you live here?” His light crisp voice promised trouble. “If you don’t, they got security right there that’ll check you something bad if you try anything funny.” 

Eiji was taken aback, but a little delighted by this feisty boy. He pulled out his security key with a jingle. Struggling to balance his bag, the box and his skateboard. “I’m Eiji Okumura, I live and work here. My friend Ibe and I are on the second and third floor.” 

The boy stepped away from the box to give Eiji a good long look. “You’re gay then? A gay foreigner?” 

Eiji chuckled lightly. ‘What a little weirdo’, he thought. Rearranging the box so he’d get a better grip, finagling the door open. “Yep, I’m a strange and rare gay from Japan! But Ibe isn’t, we’re not together romantically, he’s an old old man.” The boy nodded sagely in response.

They walked in together, waving at Kong and Bones as they headed over to the elevator, a chorus of “Hey Eiji~” greeting them as they passed. The warm light and smells of the Terminal lobby immediately enveloping Eiji with feelings of contentment and home. 

“I’m Skipper, call me Skip,” the boy conceded, pressing a bright 5 as the elevator doors closed. “I just moved in here with all those other kids.” He gave Eiji an assessing look. “You’re pretty old but like- the kind of old where you still get to have fun… buuuut~ it’s a Friday night and it looks like you just got off work so maybe you’re kinda boring?” Eiji blinked slowly.

“I’m 24?” he responded, hoping that was the right response. 

Skipper eyed him over again, hands in his pockets. “You like to drink?”

Eiji laughed and nodded as the doors opened again.

“Me too,” Skipper said lightly, shocking Eiji, “but they say it’s bad for kids to do it and get real mad when I do.” Eiji felt his eyebrows shoot into his hairline. “If you help me with some more of this stuff I’ll owe you one.” 

“Sure.” He was tired, but not tired enough to miss finding out what this kid was about. “It’s like you say, I’m a boring adult and have nothing better to do.” 

Skip gave Eiji a broad grin. 

“Lead the way, Sensei!” 

They talked a lot while hauling boxes up the stairs. Eiji learned that he and the other kids were ‘a part of the system’ the 5th floor working as a sort of makeshift shelter/orphanage. Skipper was part of a group of older boys. They’d spent all day helping the other - younger - groups move in, and in turn it ended up pretty late. The others had given up, but Skip had insisted on trying to finish. Eiji worried at first about lack of supervision but then noticed Skipper was constantly texting his foster mom and had stopped Eiji to take some snapchats with his ID and key badge. 

“She knows I’d just sneak down the fire escape or something if she told me to stop.”

Eiji smiled fondly, adopted a fake serious expression. “Are you perhaps, what is it they call it… a Juvenile Delinquent!!” Eiji pointed an accusing finger at Skip, earning a huge grin in reply.

“Yep!!”

The two laughed hard, an easy rapport establishing between the pair. Skip didn’t talk about himself too much, but he did mention the building owner Ash Lynx quite a bit. Apparently Mr. Lynx, or Ash as Skip called him, was ‘the coolest, strongest, most badass guy to ever exist. Kicked ass at video games, was great at helping with homework, always had a good snack recommendation and also had pretty eyes, but Eiji shouldn’t even bother trying to go there cause Ash was way to cool for a nerd like Eiji.’ Eiji had laughed at this, and wondered if that meant that Mr. Lynx was gay too. If so, had Terminal become one of those areas where gay people were in the majority? It was a funny thought. He was certainly more curious about his landlord now, but didn’t know if that qualified as ‘thinking about it’.

It didn’t take that long to finish up. Afterwards Skip introduced a still slightly sheepish Eiji to his foster mom Angela and some of the other boys in his group. He also offered him a beer which shocked Eiji but just made Angela sigh. 

“Skip you rat,” she joked, chasing him away from the fridge with a rolled up magazine, “stop teasing Mr. Eiji and stay away from the beer!!” 

Eiji made his way back downstairs happily pretty soon after that. He’d already promised Skip to hang out again before the party tomorrow night and show him around the photography studio. Angela had tried to discourage Eiji from letting Skip boss him around, but he really didn’t mind. He needed something to distract him from his silly melancholy, and he knew that all the kids probably needed and deserved a little more attention. Eiji didn’t mind giving that to them. 

Plus, Eiji thought a little deviously, kids love making Christmas decorations. 

 

———-

 

Shorter walked into his next meeting with a spring in his step. He looked more professional, hair braided down, suit holding onto his muscular figure. He had even agreed to not eat or chew bubblegum for the entire meeting! He was gonna charm the socks of these guys at Nom Wah today. Nobody would say he didn’t respect his roots, his sister standing nervously next to him unsure of her reason of being here. Shorter had brought her (of course) to remind the Long family of his long standing ties to Chinatown. And of the kind of ventures the Wong’s went after. 

Nadia was well known for sourcing locally, and from vendors in the neighborhood. Anyone who wanted to meet her knew they could wander the early morning markets of Chinatown for their chance. It had bothered Shorter for a long while, worried that someone might make some sort of move against them. For now though, it was an advantage, she was a familiar face. Ash thought bringing Nadia was being a bit obvious, but of course if the Longs wanted to expand their business - they did - they wouldn’t find better partners than him and Ash. Plus, if they didn’t accept he’d politely inform them that they were going to go Xi'an's famous foods. That would certainly give them something to think about. 

 

——-

 

Ash was working down in the coffee shop, hoping to catch Shorter and Nadia as soon as they pulled up, fueling himself with coffee. He’d been up late for the last couple of nights: Unable to sleep for worry about his Japanese tenant, he’d really started laying down some serious battle plans. 

Ash hadn’t gone down that night, or the next. He’d stopped following Eiji around for the most part but the boy still popped up everywhere. Move in date had arrived, and Ash was having to dodge him around every corner. He hadn’t expected to find the kid so eager to help his neighbors... 

Looking in the mirror, Ash could tell he’d looked better. After the other night, feeling a little weak, he’d taken Shorters advice and began eating at Nadia’s every night. He and Shorter were always welcome as long as they promised to be incredibly honest about what they thought. Nadia was working on a new cookbook featuring Chinatown specific style foods. She’d start with New York, but sprinkle in little treats from other chinatowns around the globe. But even constant meals and remembering to drink water couldn’t hide the wear and tear of never sleeping.

He’d spent the last couple of days staring out the window with a bold frown marring his pretty features. Shorter had told him often that Ash was an idiot when it came to relationships: He didn’t know how to relax and have fun. And even though Ash was getting better at it, Shorter still claimed it was pretty ridiculous watching his friend try to be a functioning human.

It wasn’t as if Ash didn’t know he had a hard time relating, it was easy to be a leader or to turn on the charm. But he knew he’d have to be more authentic to get this Eiji thing off on the right foot. 

As Ash sat there, foggy brained and in need of a nap it seemed like Luck had somehow managed to find her eye on him. 

Sick at himself for having opened and closed twitter about a hundred times, absently getting nothing done, he decided to check some of his snapchats. He received about 100 a day from Skipper and Shorter and some of the guys so he didn’t tend to check it regularly, knowing they’d text him if it was really important. Still enjoyed them though. Little snapshots of their lives. 

Most were of the new tenants posing with Kong and Bones at the front desk, the Terminal snapstamp underneath. Skip had apparently taken to taking pics of strangers on the street with a caption of THREAT? Ash was chuckling at one of a dog the size of a small horse followed by a vid of Skip approaching, being noticed and then screaming ‘not today hellhound’ while running away. He tapped it away smiling and found himself face to face with a sheepish looking Okumura. 

Ash’s breath slipped out a bit. No one had business being that pretty… he kinda wanted to screenshot it, but then Skip would know… maybe he’d hack into his Snapchat later and steal it? No that’s too weird, Shorter would not approve. Ash sighed giving it one last good look. Eiji looked tired but not like he’d spent much time crying. That was good. He tapped again a little put off about sending the picture to the Snapchat shadow realm. But then another Eiji appeared! Incredibly pleased, Ash studied this new picture. Eiji, still sheepish, ID and Badge in hand captioned: ‘this nice nerd is gonna help me with the boxes, his name is Eiji Okumura he’s a single man of 24 that lives on the ⅔ floors. (Rich???)’ It was also time stamped 1:25 am. 

What was Skip thinking moving stuff in that late, his attitude towards Eiji warming more. What kind of person stops and helps kids late at night… Was it too weird or not weird at all? Ash’s head running through the suspicious possibilities but landing on a secure ‘This is fine’. It seemed, for as much as he’d stared at the boy over the years he really didn’t know much about him. Everything he’d seen and heard so far had been good. Good good actually. Ash frowned at this. 

Fuck, he thought looking at the picture again. He didn’t have any business interacting with the guy. It was weirder if he didn’t though, right? After all this time… but then they were bound to meet some time. They both lived here. They could be… friends perhaps? Ash thought about the people he could trust, how he’d built fragile walls with words like partner and boss to protect him from getting too close. Would tenant count as one of those walls?

He tapped his phone again and despite feeling a little sour. A video of Eiji getting dive bombed by a half asleep and startled pigeon that had made its bed on one of the boxes. The quiet ‘oh fuck’ that escaped from Eijis mouth repeating in Ash’s ears. Skippers screech and flare of arms.

They must’ve had fun, several pics of a gradually more relaxed more sleepy Eiji and eternally chipper Skip popping up. He shot a quick message over to Skip.

Ash: Stop scamming foreigners!!  
Skips reply was quick.  
Skip: He practically begged for the scam, plus now we’re buddies. I’m gonna go by his studio today before the party you should come too. 

Ash was surprised and not sure what to say when Skip sent another message.

Skip: I’m gonna try and find out where they keep their sake and search for their Anime. Do you think they’ve got any of that good stuff you showed me?

Ash sighed.  
Ash: Do not! Go looking through their things, and I’m not sure if they seem like the Dragon Ball Z type. 

Skip: so you’ll come then? I’ll come to your ~penthouse~ around 6, let me in so I can look through your rich person shit. 

Ash chuckled and brushed his hair out of face, snapping a quick pic of him with his middle finger up. 

A dry “Nice.” came from his left. Looking up, a grim looking Shorter stood beside him. 

“You didn’t get the account?” Ash assumed fully taking in Shorters tense countenance,

Shorter shook his head, and took Ash’s coffee gulping it down. Ash gave him a dry look, but Shorter just shook his head again.

“You should’ve taken that nap I told you to take.” His eyes looked clouded and bold.

“What’s going on Shorter?” Ash felt his body tense all over, already guessing what was happening.

Shorter sat and let his body fill the opposite chair, going slack in all his stressed places: “What do you think?”

Of fucking course.

 

——- About 30 min ago ——-

 

Nadia and Shorter shook the hands of their new business partners. 

“I’d really like to include your dumpling soup in my cookbook, or at least a blurb about it.” Nadia grinned. “You Guys really do have one of the best restaurants in the city. It’ll be such a treat to have you right downstairs.” Nadia sighed happily thinking of all the dumplings and fresh tea she was going to consume. 

The men across from them smiled warmly at Nadia and invited her to come talk with their parents anytime about this. Shorter getting a relatively frosty farewell in comparison. Outside the two siblings parted ways with a hug. 

“I’m gonna get some stuff from the market while I’m here, but you run home and tell Ash the good news!” Nadia’s radiant smile filled Shorter with happiness. They’d done it! This had been fun! She really was excited about the newest addition to her home. 

“Let me come with you just in case?” Shorter asked, already knowing the answer. Still a brother had to try. 

She laughed and walked off briskly: “Give Ash a congratulatory kiss from me!”

“As if!” he called waving. He really did love his sister. She was so cool, with her short haircut and chefs clothes. Even now that he was older he still looked at her from behind. Those childhood feelings of wanting to catch up and stand side by side spurred him on. Their parents didn’t know but the two of them had gotten matching jade fire dragon tattoos before he ran off to South America with Ash. He’d been surprised, but not that surprised to find his sister more tatted up than him. Traditional Chinese Woman his ass. 

Smiling, Shorter turned the opposite way hoping to catch a cab over on Canal. It was a short lived smile. 

Leaning casually against the wall across the alley was that motherfucker Frederick Arthur. A cruel jagged smirk settled on his ugly ass head. 

Ash and Shorter had something in common when they went off to boarding school. Besides being well educated hooligans, they also equally hated this fucking sperm. Arthur had ratted out Ash to Dino when they were fourteen. He had noticed Ash at a party with Alex one night and ran back to the apartment right away. Arthur’s dad was one of Dinos goons, low level, but Arthur had spent his life sucking up to Dino hoping to be one of the big guys. By the time Ash snuck back in, Dino and a bunch of guards were waiting pleasantly in his bedroom. Ash didn’t see the light of day except through the bars of his window or supervised on their roof for six months after that. Allowed out only to attend events with Dino and his hoards of security. Dressed up like a doll and forced to act like some sort of perfect ass genius child. Fuck, just thinking about Ash spending his whole life locked up in one place really fucked Shorter up. 

And Shorter? Well the kid he’d been caught beating the shit out of and sent to boarding school over? That’d been Arthur. Arthur’s dad had been sent down to do business with someone in Chinatown and by chance Shorter overheard Arthur pointing at a picture of his sister in a shop window - advertising her new book - and talking about how he’d wipe that shitty Chinese looking ass smile off her face with his dick. 

Well it didn’t sit well in Shorters stomach hearing something like that, and it wasn’t the first time he’d encountered this shitty racist German-ass looking fucker, so he did what seemed right in his 15 year old brain. He wrecked his ass. 

Arthur was a pussy ass bitch, running errands and acting like a big shot even though both he and Ash had been able to get over on him. Ash saw him about a month into his incarceration: Arthur was ripping pages out of one of Ash’s favorite books. An original copy of Fahrenheit 451. So, Ash had tackled Arthur into a desk that had a large industrial paper cutter and sliced off four of the fingers on Arthur’s right hand. 

Ash had conceded it might have been a tad dramatic but what kind of asshole destroyed a book worth more than their entire existence? (The kind of dumb ass who’d never read Fahrenheit 451 he’d joked with an ironic smile and wave of his hand). 

So yeah, the fact that this shiteater stood opposed to them so strongly, refusing to accept his place as a lowly goon really pissed Shorter off. He had to know he was a bad guy right? Like, he and Ash were morally grey but trying! Who wanted to be a bad guy? But also, Dino took advantage of the animosity. Sending Arthur to do his business with them.  
Fuck, Dino… 

“What do you want, you ugly ass gremlin?” Shorter barked, walking away from Arthur, forcing him to play catch up with his extremely long ‘Chinese-ass’ legs.

Arthur cursed, but maintained his smug look. “Got a party invitation for you and your Partner,” he slimed. 

Shorter looked down at the letter being offered. “We’re busy.” He continued walking. 

“It's one of those non negotiable stockholder things. You two have to have to show up or forfeit your shares.” 

Shorter sighed. Would this BS ever end? He needed Ash to get out from under this fucker’s thumb and quick. He thought he could wait but this… this fucking sucked.  
“When?” he ground out.

Arthur waved the invitation and Shorter snatched it away opening it briskly. 

“I was lying the first time, but this has to be a joke! You know there’s no way we’d be available today.” 

Arthur shrugged. “Well, Dino needs to see Ash today. Bottom line. I’m sure it won’t be the end of the world to miss a pissant little party like the one you have planned for tonight.” 

Shorter glared at Arthur. How the fuck did he know about tonight’s party? He looked at his watch seeing it was only 10:45. Throwing Arthur the kindest fake ass bitch smile he could muster: “As always Arthur, I hope I never cross paths with you again.” Waving the invitation as way of goodbye, middle finger out. Shorter threw himself into the throng of commuters and shuttled himself as quickly as possibly towards home. 

 

——-

 

“So, I figured, you go upstairs and change and then just go right now. He won’t be expecting it. You can find out what the meeting’s about in the car, with me on live tech support back here. By the time you’ll get there we’ll have a statement prepared, and be ready for anything he throws at you last min. I’ll be running a check here and reply back in real time.” 

Ash knew he was lucky to have someone like Shorter in his corner, but he could feel his blood boiling. This was just like Dino. Taking any advantage to cut off any possible new ties. Ties that were anything less than political… 

The thought made him frown. Terminal was political, the Lee connection here made it positively political. If he didn’t show up, there’s no doubt Yut Lung would take offense. Even if the Lee heir only stopped by for a moment it was essential Ash be there. Not just Shorter. He’d called this party together after all, and Yut Lung had been incredibly lenient with all of the changes and new rules so far. Ash had been suspicious of this for a while, but had been keeping it on the back burner. The fact that they both grew up in tumultuous, semi-criminally aligned, wealthy families with a penchant for young men meant they had potential for being incredible allies if the fates allowed. 

Ash knew that both of them held immense power but weren’t above returning to childlike tensions if the cards weren’t laid out clean and straight. 

Dino was a fool to think he’d trip him up so easily. He looked down at what he was wearing. A white tee and ratty jeans, green flannel around his waist and tattered well worn red converse. 

“I’m fine as I am.” Ash shot Shorter a malicious grin, Shorter returned it readily. 

“Alex is already out front with the car.” 

The two men grinned at each other, Ash gathering his things, standing to slap hands with Shorter. 

As he headed out the door Shorter called out after him. “Ash!” he yelled, settling himself easily into the chair fastening in his headset. Two thumbs coming into existance in front of his chest: “YOU'VE GOT THIS!!!!” 

Ash stumbled and balked at Shorter, heart warming. ‘Idiot’ he mumbled warmly, a big smile forming on his face.

He’d just have to make it home before 6, it’s an hour there and back save traffic, 11.30 now… god, this was gonna be too easy. 

He nodded to Alex’s ‘Sup boss’, and got straight to work in the back of Shorters Tesla II. Spreadsheets of their profits and plans digitizing efficiently. Smiling at the gain of Nom Wah. Nobody’s been able to get them to add another location in the 98 years since they opened. He was making the kinds of gains shareholders loved. Ash felt predatory, he was gonna turn this to his advantage and still have time to find something nice to wear to tonight’s party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all, so It’s def Nom Wah not Nam Wah so I gotta go fix that not sure how I did this to myself: this story makes me hungry. I’m thinking about the huge Thanksgiving I have to plan (16! Hungry friends sludging over to mine for lots of food) 
> 
> The world won’t be able to keep Ash and Eiji away from each other for much longer. Can you wait? ((I cant I’ve already written like three chapters of them falling in love ahead of this haha, sorry))  
> Also!! Thank you Talimee for checking out my stuff and beta-omg!! Go check out their works!


	6. Late November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys meet! At last!

Yut Lung always hated how quickly the sun set in November. Four p.m. and already he was having to reach over and turn on a lamp, conscious that if he didn’t do it now he’d spend the next several hours sketching in complete darkness. He took a moment to sit back and stretch. Long thin arms reaching above his head. When did he sit down to work today? He didn’t remember grabbing the small shawl that had been placed over his shoulders. 

It was incredibly tacky… Ah, Yut Lung smiled fondly, indulgently. Eiji. 

Looking around his studio, he found other traces of his best friend. The kitchenette was tidy, a plate with a small snack wrapped in clear wrapper and a doodle of a penguin yelling ‘eat something, stupid!’ Trash bin and recycling had been taken out. 

Ever since Sing’s hard-on for Eiji had gotten too obvious Sing had been showing up less and less. With no one to take care of the small things even careless Yut Lung had noticed that he didn’t really know anything about taking care of himself. Too troublesome. 

The snack was yummy but simple. A small cucumber and tomato salad with rice balls on the side.

What day was it? Yut Lung looked at the large chalkboard schedule on his wall, a big fat envelope taking up most of his Saturday square.  
Hmmmm, the party... At first he had been absolutely against attending. But then Ibe had wondered aloud if Yut Lung would have enough time to plan outfits for he and Eiji. Well of course he would, what a ridiculous question! In fact! It was an exciting one. 

He’d been watching Eiji help some of the tenants from his high windows. Noted their clothes. Nothing exciting, they were after all very poor people. He and Eiji would need to be understated about the whole thing, that would be the proper way. But then again, he’d love to stick it to Ash Lynx. Ash would expect him to go overboard… 

‘Blue in Green’ it was then. 

Yut Lung thrived off dressing Eiji in his originals, but he also knew no man could live off one designer alone, it was monotonous. To the point, Yut Lung found it boring. Their body types were different as well, which meant he could dress Eiji in the items that may not be as flattering on his own slight body. ‘Blue in Green’ was a Japanese clothier in SoHo that had urban pieces to suit both of them. Bold streetwear, but also fun takes on closet staples. 

Looking through the racks, it had been easy to snag several pieces that would suit them.. 

For himself, Yut Lung had settled on something simple and barely to his taste. He’d be wearing a black crew neck sweatshirt with dual white tigers pouncing from the sleeves and neckline, tapered grey wool pants with a short hem, and black leather slippers. Gucci, of course, but it wouldn’t be too obvious. 

Eiji would wear a simple but soft white long sleeved shirt. Vaguely sheer, that settled kindly around his collar bones. Tight dark wash jeans. Elegant brown leather shoes, and no socks to show off his delicious ankles and creamy skin. Eiji would almost certainly roll up the sleeves, incidentally showing off the classic green faced Shinola watch Yut Lung had purchased for him last year. He’d be comfortable and able to relax, but anyone who knew anything would know that Yut Lung had dressed him. He pictured the man now, camera around his neck, hand pushing his hair out of his face as he laughed at something obscene. The other hand gently holding a glass of Bourbon. Crisp lights reflecting from the river framed in the window behind him. 

Yut Lung was aware he was possessive and a little… idealistic about Eiji. He looked down at Eiji’s little doodle and frowned. Having a friend had been… it was a lot. He crumpled the clear wrap and paper plate and tossed it in the bin. 

Time to take Eiji his new clothes. 

He grabbed the well wrapped and packaged items from the massive walk in closet. Checking to make sure he had everything, Yut Lung smiled at one particular piece. It was a satin bomber jacket with hand stitched details. It certainly didn’t match what Eiji usually wore, but the thought of Eiji draped in this coat sent a shiver down Yut Lungs spine. Pure fashion. The gentle threads emblazoned the jacket with the image of Mount Fuji and Japanese prefectures on one side, a large bird soaring on its reverse. Japan, sewn above each. Eiji would wear it often, Yut Lung was already sure. He took a moment at the door to snip the tags off each piece before shuffling down the hall to the photostudio. Eiji would yell at him for purchasing so much, it would be a pain to listen to. 

Yut Lung huffed under the weight of all the bags and wondered if he could convince Eiji to wash and style his hair tonight. It was a happy thought. 

 

———-

 

Skipper and Ash stood in front of the large door that blocked the entrance to the living space part of Eiji’s and Ibe’s apartment. Loud music pumping from behind the doors, relaxing and melodic with a thick beat beneath. But also the sound of two people yelling at each other. 

“JUST SIT STILL FOR ONE PHOTO!” A soft but vicious voice seemed to slice through the metal unimpeded.

“NO!” screamed the other. “I’M NOT A MODEL YOU BASTARD, STOP TUGGING MY SHIRT LIKE THAT, IBE-SAN HELP ME!” 

Skipper gave Ash a naughty grin, flashing a text to Ash. 

Japanese Weirdo: Feel free to let yourself and your friend in! Come to the third floor, we’re getting ready up there. 

Ash wondered who the ‘we’ was, and shrugged as Skipper boldly moved forward and pushed the door open with a grin. 

“HEY EIJI!” he called over the music. “WE’RE HERE!” 

Time seemed to slow as Ash entered the space. All eyes turning to them. Ash’s own zeroing in on the man he’d been dreaming of for years. 

Eiji was laid out on a couch, Yut Lung straddling him, the edge of his shirt being pulled up fiercely, his hands being forcibly held above his head. A bright blush burned on the man’s cheeks as he made eye contact with Ash. A look of wonder and then total embarrassment covering his features. 

“SKIP!” he cried. “You’re early.” 

“Gross.” Skip made a face. “Are you having sex in front of a minor?” 

Eiji blanched, but Yut Lung peeled away from the larger man gracefully. Placing himself primly on the edge of the couches armrest, flicking his intricately twisted hair out of his face. 

“Ash,” he intoned dryly, “I didn’t realize you were the other guest Eiji was expecting.” His fierce gaze forcing Ash to look away from the harried Eiji. 

“I hope I’m not intruding,” Ash replied just a dryly, finding himself intensely agitated at the scene he’d walked in on. “As Mr. Okumura has already learned, our Skip really does always get what he wants.” He gestured to Eiji, letting a warmer smile reach his eyes. A small formal bow in greeting. 

Eiji pushed himself out of the cushions, blush refusing to recede. “Please don’t misunderstand!” His hands waving before himself and then towards Yut Lung, “This is... that was...” Eiji faltered, eyes catching on Ash’s once more. God, Eiji thought, they really were the most beautiful shade of green. 

Yut Lung saved him from his blunder. “Eiji is a fool, and refuses to allow anyone to photograph him. When you walked in, I was trying to persuade him to change his mind.” 

Eiji frowned at Yut Lung. “You were assaulting me.” He walked over to Skip and bent down a little to meet his eyes. “Skipper, you are my savior, how can I ever repay you?” 

Eiji was… he was so cute! Smiling like that, hair mused and clothes in disarray. Even Skip blushed a little. An older man, Ibe, Ash quickly garnered, crossed over to them. 

“Mr. Lynx,” Ash grabbed his offered hand in greeting, “it's a pleasure to see you again.” 

Ash nodded. “It's been several years, hasn’t it Ibe?” 

Ibe looked over at Eiji thoughtfully, no doubt thinking of the images that had been featured the last time they’d met, a small hum of agreement coming from the man. 

“Eiji,” Ibe chided, tearing Eijis attention away from Skip, “you should introduce yourself.” 

Eiji gasped, and swiftly gave Ash another small bow. “How rude of me!” He peeked out from under his lashes at the taller man. Oh dear. Ash Lynx was a devil. All sharp lines and soft delicate details. “My name is Eiji Okumura! I’m a photographer here with Mr. Ibe from Japan. Thank you for allowing me to stay here as a guest for all this time.” Good lord that was formal, Eiji chided himself, fighting off another dreaded blush. He pulled himself up to face Mr. Lynx more directly. “Please call me Eiji.” 

Ash stared at the man for a moment or two taking him in. What a dork, he thought with a smirk. “Its been my pleasure, Eiji.” The name falling from his lips like a purr. The boy’s eyes widening, his Adam’s apple bobbing with a significant gulp. Ash spotted Yut Lung stiffen on the couch. 

“Ugh,” Skipper sighed, rolling his eyes at Ash. “Enough of the Prince Charming stuff Ash! Eiji! Show us your studio!!” Skip grabbed Eiji’s hand and dragged him towards the spiral staircase that separated the levels. “I want you to take a picture of me in my new school uniform soon, so I can send it to my dad!” 

Eiji shot a sheepish look back at the other men and waved apologetically as he and Skip descended down. Ibe looked between the two men before him and frowned,  
“ I’m just going to…” he scratched the back oh his head, fully uncomfortable under the fierce gazes trained on him, “ I’m going to go change into those things you brought me Yue…” 

 

Yut Lung and Ash stared at each other.

 

“You understand of course that I don’t want you near him.” Yut Lung’s disinterested tone of voice was betrayed by the disapproving glare in his eyes. “Eiji is above all the petty politics men like us are involved in.” 

Ash was a little taken aback by this quick declaration of War. He hadn’t expected lines to be drawn in the sand so quickly. Clearly, while he’d been worried about Dino and his shareholders Yut Lung had been making plans and building defenses of his own. What path should he take. 

“Men like us,” he mused. “I’d like to think that both of us had proven we were above the petty politics too.” 

“Yes,” Yut Lung agreed, “we have done rather well for ourselves haven’t we.” 

“For a couple of used up whores that is.” Ash threw the joke out like a knife, immediately regretting it. Watched as ice formed on Yut Lung’s features. He took a step forward, and Yut Lung recoiled. “No. I’m sorry.” He frowned and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Please forgive me, it’s still…” He rolled the words around in his mouth. 

“For me too,” the other agreed, shoulders sinking slightly, face turning to the window. “Don’t apologize. I’m sure we both have therapists who mourn over our own self-depreciation.” 

Ash felt himself relax slightly, trying to gather more control. “It seems we’ve both been trying our best.” He gestured to the room, some framed photographs of Yut Lung and Eiji and friends hanging nearby. “I don’t want you to think that any of the work I’m doing here is involving him,” Ash continued, moving to sit in a chair near Yut Lung. “My father’s goals,” Ash growled, “and mine are not aligned. I’ve noticed that you also work in opposition to your own father. I thought,” he turned to face Yut Lung directly, “I hoped that you and I could work together.” 

Yut Lung faced Ash, searching his eyes for deception. “I’m afraid, as Eiji would say, I’m terribly self centered. I have no interest in making up for the sins of my family.” 

“Of course not,” Ash agreed fiercely, a small smile growing on his face, “but isn’t it fun to imagine how irritated and suspicious your brothers would become if they noticed us working in tandem.” 

Yut Lung considered it. “I still don’t want you to bother Eiji.” He had sensed a tension between the two the second the door opened. How had he missed this potential thread? 

“You two are dating then?” Ash practically choked on the words.

“Bah!” Yut Lung huffed, standing and moving towards the stairs. “As if I’d ever be foolish enough to involve myself with a commoner.” He gave Ash a cold hard look. “Eiji is my friend. My dearest friend, I won’t allow someone like you to disturb that.” He gave Ash one more thorough stare down. “Come and see how the Japanese utilize your space, you won’t be disappointed. 

Ash looked down the stairs just in time to see Eiji glance back up from over his shoulder. Shyly the Japanese man blinked at being caught and then turned back to Skip, scuttling away. 

Ash felt something predatory build again. Practically purring at the confirmation that Eiji and Yut Lung weren’t together. 

 

——-

 

Eiji looked back over his shoulder to see what Yut Lung and Mr. Lynx we’re doing. That man was trouble. Eiji could feel the intensity behind his eyes from the second the doors opened. Why’d he have to be all tangled up with Yut Lung on the couch?! Eiji hoped Mr. Lynx wouldn’t jump to the wrong conclusions, then shook his head again at himself for even beginning to worry about what that man would think. It’s not as if it would matter.

It was curious though, it seemed everyone had known Mr. Lynx for a long time, not just since he took over. Ibe should have invited him for tea sometime. 

Eiji thought about Ash in a Kimono doing a tea service and blushed. Really, he chastised himself. Looking back once more. 

Oh dear. He’d been caught, Yut Lung and Mr. Lynx were coming down the stairs and Eiji had looked directly into his eyes. A small dangerous smile forming on the other man’s face as their eyes connected. 

Yikes! Eiji turned back to Skipper quickly and practically dragged him across the room. Why’s he so intense?

“And over here is our editing space! We use these computers to touch up photos and videos! But also they have great processors so sometimes I use them to play video games!” Why had he said that so loudly, fuck. 

Skip gave him a funny look. “You ever play Fortnight?”

Eiji looked at Skip incredulously. “Am I a human?” 

Skip laughed and shrugged. “Verdict’s out still.” 

Huffing, Eiji walked over to the mini fridge, and offered drinks to Skip. 

“Ayo, Ash!” Skip cried, ducking his head into the mini fridge. “I found the booze!” 

Skip popped his head back out holding two silver cans of Sapporo, brandishing them like treasure. 

“What's that?” Ash asked absently, still taking in the massive studio space and all the equipment. 

“BEER!” Skip laughed. 

“NO BEER!” Ash yelled, coming back to earth in time to see Eiji swiftly pluck the two beers from Skippers hands and replace them with a coke. 

“Wooooooow,” Skip frowned, looking over the plain coke-a-cola can. “Snatching is rude Eiji.” 

Eiji sent Skip a disapproving frown and walked over to offer the can to Ash. “Its Japanese, we have other American brands if you prefer?” 

Shaking his head. “This is perfect. Thank you Eiji.” Ash reached out and took the can, careful not to brush fingers. Too carefully probably. All three men in the room were staring at the exchange. 

Yut Lung glared at Eiji. “Am I not a guest?” 

Eiji glared back, crossing back to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of white Yut Lung had left recently. “Hardly,” he mumbled bringing a glass to his friend. “So as you can see, Mr. Lynx,” Eiji gestured to the space. “This is where Ibe and I do most of our personal work. We both have to travel out of studio quite a bit due to our clients, but the editorials that we shoot for Yut Lung are all shot here.” 

Ash looked around thoughtfully. “So the base of the Lee’s most profitable designs are all created and shot here?” 

Yut Lung shrugged casually. “The light’s good.” 

Ash nodded and crossed the room to look out the large round topped windows. The glass was old, specially crafted for this building. Cold air easily seeping through. He wondered how much the urban roof would help with that… 

Skip had found his way to the props closet. “HOLY SHIT THERE’S A GIRAFFE IN HERE!” 

Eiji blanched. “Be careful it-“ A large mechanical crash sounded from the closet. “-moves...” Eiji finished and dashed into the closet. 

Ash shot Yut Lung a look but the other man just frowned and found his way to a comfortable chair. “There’s an Elephant, too.” 

Ash followed Eiji and Skip. Inside the large closet were in fact two large creatures. Big enough for someone to ride but not of course as large as their actual counterparts. Skip was laying on his back as the giraffe did its best to walk around the space. Eiji scrambling behind it pulling on its tail just as the animal’s leg was about to stomp Skipper. 

Eiji dove over to the boy and began checking him for injuries. “I’m so sorry, I should have warned you!” Skipper’s eyes shone with excitement, 

“What in the hell are these things!?” 

Ash looked them over, also curious. Eiji glanced between them and sighed deeply. “They are toys from Yut Lung’s childhood. He was going to throw them away, but it seemed such a waste, so I put them in here, I’m sure they’ll be of use someday…” Eiji walked over to the elephant and patted its butt fondly. “If you want Skip, I can pull them out next time and you can give them a ride.” 

Skip gave Eiji the biggest oh shit face and then smiled. “What else do you have in here?” 

Eiji looked back into the closet with a shrug. “Why don’t you look around and tell me if you find anything interesting. “ 

Skip jumped up and immediately found a pink fuzzy thong. 

“Are you sure it’s…” Ash looked at the large mechanical animals.

“Just don’t pull their tails.” Eiji smiled at Ash, but looked back in the closet a little nervously. “Is there anything you’d like to explore Mr. Lynx?” 

Ash frowned at the use of that name. “Please, call me Ash.” Eiji blushed, and began to protest, but Ash cut him off. “I’m younger than you after all.” 

Eiji’s face blanched at that, eyes narrowing. “Is that so?” He took a moment to really look at ... Ash. He wore tight dress pants and a clean button down shirt. He did look pretty young. No signs of age at all, but also no baby fat. 

Ash leaned towards Eiji a little, letting him get a closer look at his clear skin and fine features. “Mhmm,” he mumbled, once again finding himself distracted by the man before him. 

Eiji blushed and turned away to take a long sip of his beer. Shuffling, he repeated his earlier question. “Well is there anything I can show you A...Ash?” 

Ash’s body hummed with excitement, he officially knew Eiji Okumura. “Yes, I’d love to take a look at your portfolios. We don’t have much time before the party, but I’d love to see some of your work before then.” 

Eiji blushed bright red, showing off his work? What if Ash ... No. Eiji knew his worth. He squared his shoulders and sent Ash a curt nod. “They’re over here.” 

Ash watched as Eiji took his challenge, following behind. He really was curious to see more of his work. 

The portfolios were labeled neatly by year and season in a bookshelf near the door. Eiji squatted down and thoughtfully brushed his fingers over the black folders stopping briefly here and there before settling on Winter 2015. He looked over at Ash. 

He’d spent that winter in the mountains of Japan, South Korea and China. Buried under beds of leaves and up trees, he and Ibe trying to capture the best of Asia’s winter creatures. Snow white rabbits. Cats and foxes. Snub nosed monkeys. Rare birds. This book would be different from what Ash was expecting probably. But it also included some of his favorite portraits. Animal and human. Eiji really thought he’d captured the humanity of the creatures in this book. Looking at Ash he’d instantly recalled the eyes of a snowy mountain cat he’d encountered. Eiji had wandered off to pee, a little too far, and walked straight into its den. The animal loomed over its nest, tiny heads popping up. Eiji retreated slowly, but also managed to capture the moment. The proximity was alarming, even in the photo you could tell the animal held no fear, just assessing power. The creature didn’t stalk-stalk Eiji after that, but long after he’d returned to the group and they all decided to make camp further towards the valley, Eiji had looked up and caught the animal again. Looming in a tree nearby. Face more curious this time, less feral. Eiji had snapped that too. It needed to be sure that he was gone, he could understand. 

He handed the book over to Ash without explanation. Ash opened it and crossed over to one of the barstools nearby, gesturing that Eiji should join him. Together, they sat at the kitchen bar and paged through the book. It’d been a while since he himself had even looked through this material. Ash would occasionally ask a question here or there, but mostly he was all eyes. Fingers occasionally brushing the lines of a face or tail. Eyes sparkling. 

Ash leaned over the book, using the excuse of getting a better look at the pictures in order to get a little closer to Eiji. He gave off a very nice warmth, Ash was really taking the pictures in, but also this. The work was beautiful, but Ash could see the muscles in Eiji’s arm move under his shirt when he’d point or when he drank his beer. Beer, Ash lifted his own and took a good swig then looked back at Eiji. Their eyes catching again. Eiji’s voice dropped, eyes darting away. “These aren’t what you were expecting, but I thought they suited you.” 

Ash hummed, voice mirroring Eiji’s soft tone. “I think you have a good eye.” Eiji’s eyebrow raised. “Good instincts,” he gestured to the book. “You couldn’t have picked a better book for me.” Ash turned the page to find the dual pictures of the mountain cat. His breath whooshing out, eyes focusing in on the predator. 

Eiji sighed, fingers brushing under the branches where the cat perched. “I knew you looked familiar.”

Ash leaned in, brushing sides and arms with Eiji, a small chuckle building. “She does look like me.” He gave Eiji a huge grin, causing Eiji to blush. They were incredibly close. Ash looked back down at the book, studying the creature before him. “Where?” 

“Near Guilin.” 

Ash nodded and looked back at Eiji, but the dark haired prince was lost in thought. “I haven’t been back to Japan since this trip. I hadn’t realized it’d been so long.” 

Ash studied the look in Eiji’s eye, was it nostalgic or wistful? Would Eiji want to disappear back into these mountains? He hoped not… Giving one last long look at the cat, his cat, he turned the page again. 

________

 

From across the room, Yut Lung slid his magazine away disgusted. What had he just talked about to Ash upstairs? Was the man out of his mind? Had he no idea how on edge their alliance was? 

He knew how Eiji was, though. He himself had obviously played fool to the boy for many years… Perhaps Ash was just curious about that. 

Yut Lung stared at them with a foul look, they were practically in each other’s lap, looking through one of Eiji’s portfolios. He could see the way Ash kept staring at Eiji and not the pages, Eiji too nervous to realize… 

Yut Lung reached for his phone, sending a short concise message to Sing. 

911 Eiji in trouble at the party, you’re late

Then he turned it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee
> 
> This is where you need to go to read works done by my hero and beautiful beta Talimee! 
> 
> Also, they finally meet. Next time, a party and then the holidays! 
> 
> As always, thank you cute and wonderful readers!


	7. Stir-Fried Brussel Sprouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip finds something nice to wear to the party. Nobody’s interested in Eijis new favorite dish.

Sing’s phone was on Do Not Disturb mode. His iPad, too. He’d arrive at the party when and if he felt like it and not before. He had work that needed to get done… It was so boring, though! Looking out the window of the cafe, a half submerged space on Irving Street, the tree lined street transported him somewhere more gentle. It was a grey day, the sun barely peeking through at 4:30 pm. His fingers tap tap tapping against his coffee cup. He’d bet a billion dollars he’d show up and Yut Lungs place would be a disaster, he’d spend all day picking up and avoiding his cousin’s glare. 

For now he needed to finish this assignment. He’d almost invited Maddison, the study group girl, who really was a good help. But then he’d felt sorta guilty because he’d have to say he was going to a party and he couldn’t invite her along and that’d be sorta rude. Sing huffed, tap tap tapping his foot against the metal rod that supported his table. 

Shit, this was boring.

Across the street he watched as a couple walked past with their young son. Happy, smiling. Sing’s frown deepened and he turned away from them sharply. Tap tap tapping a little too roughly on the keys of his keyboard. 

He didn’t see when the text came in, at least not at first. Instead Sing watched as the sun set, his screen flashing with the small blue line of unwritten words. He watched as the clouds gathered and the leaves faded into shadow and he sipped his coffee… A woman nearby pointed to a picture on her phone and gestured back at Sing. 

“Isn’t that him?” she asked blushing.

Sing held in his groan, slowly reawakening his limbs, his body to head back outside. When he was a teenager this cafe had fit him. Small, Intimate. A good place to get some work done. When had he gotten so big? He didn’t mind but… he sure did stand out.

His mind drifted off to his friends as he gathered his things. He really was handsome, it wouldn’t be … absurd to introduce himself to Eiji as a potential partner. They’d known each other for a long time, since he was a kid even. Eiji would be surprised, but wouldn’t reject him outright. Sing felt himself shudder at the thought of being rejected. In fact, Sing had a concrete list of reasons why being hot didn’t give him the right to ask Eiji out. What could he offer to Eiji? He was still a college student. An American college student, his modeling money and scholarship were enough for now, but not really relationship material. Eiji already worried about how busy he was. The thought of managing a relationship and graduate school made Sing tired. 

Also, it’s not as if Eiji had ever concretely stated he planned to stay in New York. Sure he liked it now, but It was easy to remember the many dreary months that he and Yut Lung has spent without him. Yue could chase after him, but Sing. Sing didn’t have that sort of freedom. Not yet. Eiji needed that space to fly, to go on adventures and return back brandishing photos like ancient artifacts and treasures of gold. It was so much of what made him shine. Sing would just hold him back. 

Yeah… even now that Yut Lung had been dressing him and women on the street would stop and stare… it didn’t mean that he was the right kind of man for Eiji… not yet. 

Sing wondered what his cousins motivation was, to go through his wardrobe and practically assign clothing as homework. It wasn’t like he wanted his cousin rifling through his things, picking out what he should and shouldn’t wear. It’s just… Well, Sing scuffed his shoe, and looked out over the city as its lights and lanterns began to light under the setting sun. He’d noticed how people had started treating him when he wore the clothes Yut Lung picked. How Eiji had looked at him. The little compliments Eiji had started showering him with. 

And also... Sing felt himself holding back a smile as a group of women walked past giggling and nudging each other - it felt good to be hot.   
He let a cocky grin fill his face, tucking his scarf more tightly into his coat. He’d grab some wine and two tacky romance novels as a peace offering. He opened his group chat with Yue and Eiji typing up a text. 

Sing: Gonna grab you two a new novel for your high brow book club. 

Sending it, then remembering to put his phone in Disturb mode… Sing still didn’t see the text, not yet. 

It was about a 35 minute walk from where he was to Terminal, he’d take his time.

 

——————

 

Ash could already tell he was fucked. 

The way Eiji started coming alive while talking about his photos, the stories he was telling. 

How could someone so outwardly meek have gone on all these adventures? How had this man, the man he’d dreamt about for years, become such a fucking hurricane. 

And that smile, that nonchalance, as if none of this was a big deal. Eiji had rolled his sleeves up at some point, revealing strong toned forearms. Years of constant use and exercise clear as text on a page. 

He had led Ash over to the couch. Casually placing a hand on Ash’s lower back. It was business like, the way Eiji knew how to present himself and his work. Eyes focused, excited as he promised to show Ash some of his more recent work, the people and food he’d been shooting that week. Yut Lung stared from the opposite couch-eyes sharp and sparking with irritation. Watchful as Eiji gently led Ash to his seat. Eiji’s voice drifted in and out as he searched for his laptop and talked about how interesting the layout of the Oculus building was. Ash found himself leaning forward, not wanting to miss a single word. It was a pleasant surprise, how easily the nerves had washed away from Eijis face. How relaxed Ash himself felt. 

As Eiji searched, Skipper came out of the closet wearing a sheer pink night robe with pink feather lining. Sat down next to Yut Lung. 

“Hey what’s up. I’m Skip.” He threw his hand out to Yut Lung. 

Yut Lungs eyes sliced toward the child, letting one long well manicured hand extend to Skipper.

“And I am Yut Lung.” Skipper nodded his head, a naughty smile tugging at his lips. Ash looked over to where Eiji was still mumbling to himself and searching around. He wondered if Yut Lung would point out that Eiji’s laptop was currently sitting under his glass of wine. 

“So why aren’t you Eiji’s boyfriend? He’s hot, and nice. Aren’t you attracted to people like that.” 

“Skip.” Ash’s voice held a warning that made the boy stop short, but Yut Lung waved his hand at Ash. 

“No,” he agreed. “Eiji is nice and hot.” Yut Lung frowned as if the words left a sour taste in his mouth, “and many would love to date him, but I require someone who’s ready to die for me, and Eiji has his own agenda.” 

Skipper gave Yut Lung a huge frown and looked over to Ash. “Ooooookay then.” He wiggled down into the couch holding his soda with both hands, eyebrows raised. “Adults are so weird.” 

Ash smiled fondly at the kid. “I don’t think any of us count as the kind of adults you usually meet Skip.” 

Skip only hummed in agreement, tightening the pink satin sash around his waist. 

“I’m gonna wear this to the party.”

 

——

 

Shorter and Bones were busy hanging an incredibly tacky banner across the large double doors that led to the party when Sing barged in. Darting between their ladders, tangling himself up in streamers and ending up a tangled mess of streamer, banner and boy. 

His face red and huffing, Sing’s eyes darted across the empty room scanning for something. 

Shorter hopped down off the ladder and squatted beside the kid. 

“Hey, what the fuck?” 

Sings eyes darted to his, burrowing into a glare. “When did the party start? Where is everyone?” 

Shorter frowned and poked at the streamers tangled around Sing. ”It hasn’t, and how the fuck would I know?”

“I was told there was an emergency.” 

“Not here there wasn’t.” 

“How do you know?”

“It’s my job to know!” Shorter snapped, flicking Sing on the nose. “Chill the fuck out my guy, what’s wrong with you.” 

Sing struggled his way out of the streamers and banner, rubbing his nose - totally affronted. 

“I got a 911 text, that hurt, what the hell?” 

Shorter laughed and shrugged. “You ruined our decorations.” 

“Well, they sucked!” Sing snorted, ignoring Shorters hand to stand up on his own. Multi-colored strips of paper falling as he did. “I need to go find Eiji and Yut Lung and make sure everyone’s alright.” 

Sing left the room as quickly as he’d entered; heading straight to the stairs. Shorter followed just as fast. A big grin stuck on his face. “Sorry Bones, I'll leave the rest up to you!”, he called back. 

Bones looked down at the pile of ripped up paper and sighed. 

 

——

 

Eiji sat between Ash and Skip as he clicked through pictures of all the food he’d captured that week, going fully into detail about how they were made and what they tasted like. Skip interjecting with tons of questions, Ash doing his best not to fidget over how close they were. Engage with the conversation. 

“Okay, so I know you probably don’t like Brussels sprouts,” Eiji said looking at Skip, who made a grossed out face, “but!” Eiji continued, “that’s because you are a little baby and you’ve never had them prepared like this!” He tapped the screen and a fresh salad of crispy brussel sprout leaves, pancetta, walnuts and lemon appeared. 

Skip gave Eiji another funny look. “I don’t think I get it.” 

Ash snickered. “Yeah, did someone hand pick each petal just to make a weird gross brussel sprout salad?” 

Eiji looked affronted. “Yes!” he cried. “I did! I helped them deflower these guys, it was fun!” 

Ash and Skip laughed together. “Lame!” Skip cried. “Why do you keep letting people trick you into doing stuff for them??” 

Eiji looked shocked that they were laughing at him. “Yut Lung! Don’t you think this looks yummy?” He turned the laptop to face him, but Yut Lung only glared. 

“Looks like a fool’s errand to me.” 

“Nooo!” Eiji cried again, pulling his laptop close to his heart. “You’re all culinary heathens.” 

Ash leaned back letting himself take another sip of beer, his second bottle at this point. “Eiji, if you wanna spend your life ‘deflowering’ vegetables, I can get you a job at one of the restaurants downstairs. I knew the Japanese weren’t into sex, but I didn’t know they were into this sort of thing.” 

Eiji balked at Ash, as Skipper roared with laughter. 

“Now,” Ash said with a smile, “open this back up and show us some more photos.” He threw his arm around the back of the couch, trapping Eiji between his arms as he reached over to open the laptop again. Eiji looked up with a slight gasp, Ash’s face once again so incredibly close. Jade eyes widened, a nervous blush flushing and disappearing. Eiji glanced back down at his laptop and willed the fire in his belly not to stir, clicking until another interesting shot appeared. He could feel Ash’s breath catch in his ear, even as Ash leaned back lightly. Carefully moving his arm off Eijis shoulder and onto the couch. He hadn’t.. hadn’t meant to do that. 

Ash pointed at the screen, opened his mouth to speak, willing some sort of normal response to form but…

The door clicked open. A figure shrouded in shadow materialized, keys jingling in his hand. 

“What the fuck is going on?” 

Yut Lung sighed from his place on the couch, laying down to lean fully on one elbow. “It’s about time.” 

Sing stormed into the apartment, eyes locked on the cozy position Ash and Eiji were in. Their two heads looking back at him; confused together. Sing took in the arm, the closeness and saw red. 

“You!” he growled, raising one finger to point directly at Ash. “Get away from him.” 

Ash felt his eyebrows raise and looked down at Eiji. He didn’t move. 

Eiji’s own face scrunched up with confusion. “What’s the matter, Sing?” Genuine worry in his voice. But Sing was already stomping across the floor to them. Shorter’s head popping in through the open door left behind in Sing’s wake. 

Sing reached down over Ash’s arm, gave Ash the coldest glare, and scooped Eiji off the couch and into his arms princess style. Eiji flared and sputtered trying to get away, but Sing just grabbed onto his head and held tight. Maneuvering himself over in front of the couch and Yut Lung. Taking in the space. 

He shot a mean look down at Yut Lung. “I heard there was an emergency.” 

Muffled, but still audible, a struggling Eiji cried: “We’re fine!” Sing looked down at Eiji briefly, mostly keeping his eyes trained on Skip and Ash. 

Why is that kid wearing that robe? 

Shorter knocked on the wall and fully entered the space. A hesitant smile, willing his aura to help maintain peace. “Ash, Sing here heard that Eiji and Yut Lung might be in trouble, but everything seems fine now, right?” 

Ash didn’t look away from Sing. Noticed how gently his fingers held Eiji. Firm but soft. He nodded once, gestured to the laptop. “We’ve just been discussing Eiji’s recent work.” 

Eiji pounded his fists on Sings chest. “Everything’s fine! Put me down!” 

You could practically hear the gears shift in Sing’s head as he slowly lowered Eiji to the ground. Pausing absently to adjust the shorter man’s shirt back into place. 

He looked over at Yut Lung. Everyone looked over at Yut Lung. 

Yut Lung rolled over onto his back and let his hand fall over his eyes. “I texted him when the elephant turned on, I forgot you knew how to turn it off Eiji.” 

Sing ground his teeth. “Why didn’t you text me back that everything was fine? I called you a thousand times?” 

Yut Lung’s other hand drifted up, lazily brandishing his blank phone screen. “You weren’t around so I kept forgetting to charge it.” 

Eiji put a hand on Sings chest, an irritated look changing into something more sincere. “See, Sing. It’s all fine, you shouldn’t worry so much.” 

“It’ll give you wrinkles.” Yut Lung chimed from his lounge. 

Shorter snickered, and Sing shot him a glare. Gave everyone a good glare just for good measure. Looking down again at Ash, remembering how close he’d been with Eiji. 

Then Sing looked over to Yut Lung who was peaking from between his fingers, who’d seen the look he’d just given Ash and certainly knew what was going through his head. 

That rat. 

Sing bowed his head to Eiji and then to the room in general. “My bad.”

Eiji whacked him on the back of the head playfully and walked back over to the couch, sitting back down next to Ash. “Goodness!” he huffed, “Ash, this is Sing Soo Ling, my bodyguard apparently.” 

Ash chuckled and nodded his head to Sing. “A pleasure, Sing.” 

Sing’s blood boiled. Eiji had put himself right back into that spot under Ash’s wing. What was he doing here anyways? Why did he use his name so casually? What an asshole. 

Shorter leaned over the couch and peered at the laptop, his always casual smile in place. “We’re gonna have dumplings at the party.” He pointed at a photo of six steamed dumplings in a bamboo basket on display. “It starts pretty soon, why don’t we all head up and have a drink to settle our nerves?” Straightening and sending a wink towards Sing, he offered a hand to the berobed Skip. “Love this look Skip.” 

Skip grinned and took Shorters hand, jumping over the couch and spinning around to let the robe twirl around him. “I’m gonna eat a thousand dumplings!” He jumped back to the couch and brushed Ash’s hand away from Eiji’s. Ash frowned, but Skip leaned over Eiji and shut the laptop once more. Pulling at the Japanese to join him: “Come on, E.J. I wanna kick Shorter’s ass at Mario Kart and you’re gonna help.” 

“Oh,” Eiji said, looking back to the group of men scattered on and around his couches, “if we’re all ready then?” Everyone stood and Eiji smiled at this strange hodgepodge group before him, something nice and warm settling into place. 

He couldn’t help the wide grin that split across his face, he was happy! 

“Tonight’s gonna be fun!”

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my Beta : Talimee
> 
> Happy American Thanksgiving!


	8. Worry and Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over romantic love, over the love of a mother or father, there is the grounding and endlessly valuable love of a friend. A love we didnt even know we were aching for until it arrived. 
> 
> Also, there’s a party.

Ash smiled at the room he, his tenants, and employees gathered in. Large windows glistening with the lights of New York, tacky welcome signs and streamers hanging everywhere. Well placed mirrors, meant to make the space feel larger, giving the space a warm glow. Nadia was by the long oak table, covered with fresh foods and snacks, chatting with her new neighbors. They were all introducing themselves, making each other drinks. The kids (and Eiji and Shorter) were gathered around a large projector screen, switch controllers in hand, cheering and racing down Rainbow Road. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, it was warm. 

Ash could tell that the people he’d gathered here felt safe. God, what a relief! 

He let himself relax into the wall. Scanned over the crowd, counted heads. Sing and Yut Lung were whispering to each other fiercely by the doors. Both shooting occasional glances his way. Not exactly subtle, but after earlier… He really hadn’t shown much restraint with Eiji. Especially after his chat with Yut Lung. He’d forgotten himself. It wouldn’t happen again. Probably.

Still, he was in a good mood. Ash smirked, thinking about his meeting earlier that day. It was a foolish and poorly planned gambit. Whoever Dino’s source was, they weren’t getting information to him very efficiently. He’d been worried, even now he worried over how Dino had found out. It wouldn’t take much digging but it meant they were being monitored in all aspects of the building, not just the business parts. Still, he wouldn’t let it put a damper on their success. Shorter had really pulled through on his end, locating the numbers and profiles of all the invited board members. Ash was easily able to contact each of them and propose a last minute change of schedule. By the time he had walked into Dino’s office the board was already waiting for them to connect via an online conference room. Also courtesy of Shorter. 

Ash waited till the round was over, then crossed over to the kids and squatted next to his best friend. “You all mind if I make him do his job for a couple minutes?” Shorter groaned and passed his controller over to a cute girl dressed up in penguin pjs. 

“Good luck,” Skip laughed at Ash. “If Shorter’s work ethic is anything like his Mario Kart game, you should fire him.” 

Eiji snorted into his bourbon, earning himself a small smile from Ash. 

Ruffling Skips hair, and unfolding his long legs from the beanbag, Shorter joined Ash. “Skip, I resent everything about what you just said. If you’re not careful I won’t be letting you play the new Pokémon game with me tomorrow.” At the mention of Pokémon most of the kids, who had already learned that Eiji - a real life actual in person Japanese person - knew pretty much everything there was to know about Pokémon, tackled him with questions and ideas and pleading cries to see his original Pokémon cards. Shorter and Ash made their escape, moving to a more secluded corner of the room. 

“Seemed pretty cozy with our favorite resident today.” 

Ash gave Shorter a long dry look. “Mhmm, I could say the same of you.”

Shorter shrugged. “What can I say, he’s … different than what I imagined. I’m curious.” His gaze fell onto a bemused Eiji who was practically dogpiled under a group of harmless but persistent children. “Must be nice, meeting the man of your dreams after all this time.” 

Ash narrowed his eyes more, absolutely refusing to look back towards Eiji. No matter how endearing it was. 

“So. Anyways!” Ash blurted, shutting off all external feeling and focusing on business. “I’m confident about how today went. Suggesting to have the meeting earlier so that everyone could relax at Dino’s party without interruptions was simple and efficient.” Shorter shrugged off the compliment, but even Ash could see how pleased he really was. “The fact that I wasn’t actually going to be at the party never even came up, and I suppose the only person that might miss me will be our good friend Arthur.” Shorter full on snorted into his own glass of Bourbon, delighted with the bottle Eiji had brought, less delighted about talking business. 

“Despite all of the recent expenses, our profits remain high. It’ll be tight in January and February - things always are - but by spring we’ll have the grocery and Nom Wah open. Just in time to give us the boost we’re going to need. I’m not worried about that…” Ash’s eyes scanned the room again.  
Tonight had been personal. Dino didn’t want this kind of thing for him. Being surrounded by people he chose. Living life in his own way. It was a struggle to not let the worry overcome him. “We’ll pay for this. I can tell. It was too easy. This is…” Ash took a breath to calm his nerves. “We need to be on guard.” 

Shorter frowned, swirling his drink around, fury filling his mouth and knowing, knowing, what Ash meant. “I hate them Ash.” 

“Fuck,” Ash heaved, letting a hand fall onto Shorters shoulder. Leaning into him a bit, his body resting there for just a moment. He was allowed a moment, even here. Especially here.  
Shorter’s hand came up and gave Ash’s a squeeze. Strong and warm against his friend. 

“They won’t be able to take this from us.” 

“We won’t let them.” Ash agreed. 

Everyone in this room had survived something. Everyone here had lived through something soul altering and come out the other side still hoping and weaving themselves into their choice to keep going. Ash wasn’t ready probably. At least he thought. He probably wasn’t ready to take the leap into hoping for himself, but he’d do it for the people here. He’d carry it easily and happily. Trudging through whatever obstacle his father laid in front of him. And he’d soar. 

 

—— 

 

Shorter and Eiji were singing karaoke. Some country love song duet about putting pictures away, new lovers that won’t last. It was terrible. But they were both drunk and smiling and really getting into it, including an impromptu slow dance and embrace. The crowd was loving it. 

Ash had somehow ended up sitting next to Yut Lung, the two of them content to watch from afar as everyone else socialized. He smirked over at Nadia. She’d recognized Sing pretty early on and had him helping her in the kitchen ever since. From the looks of it Sing was enjoying himself.  
From beside him, a small hiccup. 

Ash tried to ignore it, his head screaming warming signals to not acknowledge the sound, but then … another hiccup. Slowly, nearly imperceptible, Ash’s eyes slid over to observe Yut Lung. A slight red tinge painted his porcelain skin, hands clenched tightly in his lap refusing to look anywhere but straight ahead. He hiccuped again and a sharp “Damn it.” clipped from the man’s mouth. He looked over at Ash, who was still trying to look as if he hadn’t noticed. “This is, some people tend to hiccup and I’m one of them, it’s certainly nothing to get in a tizzy about Ash so mind your own business.” 

Ash had to bite his lip to contain his smile. “Of course, Yue.” He chimed, letting the playful nickname sing. Yut Lung stood and sent Ash a dangerous smile.

“Well, this has been wonderful. I’ll be taking my boy and leaving.” He looked over to where Ibe was chatting animatedly with a group of women. “Do make sure he gets home, won’t you.” 

Ash tilted his head yes. Smiling even wider as the other walked (graceful enough to not stumble, not graceful enough that Ash didn’t notice the swaying hips) over to Sing and motioned to Eiji. He’d had a party that Lee Yut Lung actually deigned nice enough to get a little drunk. His younger self would have balked. 

This time it was Eiji and Shorter whispering fiercely with each other and looking over at Ash repeatedly. Ash looked back at Sing and Yut Lung, they were staring back.

He really shouldn’t. 

But his legs were already carrying him over to Eiji’s and Shorter’s side. 

“You two wouldn’t be talking about me now, would you?” 

Eiji’s eyes were so honest, going wide with embarrassment. 

“Not everything’s about you, Ash.” Shorter snorted, “but it is in this case. I was telling Eiji that if it does really snow tomorrow night we should have a snowball fight on the roof.” 

“Oh,” Ash tilted his head, “and what does that have to do with me?” 

Shorter grinned. “I was warning him about your shitty apartment.” Ash frowned.

Eiji chirped in quickly, a hand patting Ash’s arm. “It’s the bachelor life! When I first came here with Ibe his place had nothing! It took months to get it looking like a place someone might enjoy living in. If you don’t mind letting us into your space I can bring towels and mugs and blankets for everyone to use to warm up after!” 

Ash was confused. “You need that kind of stuff for a snowball fight?” 

Eijis head tilted: “For after, when your hands are frozen and your lungs burn.” Shorters face lit up at the thought. 

“I’d be surprised if you owned more than one towel Ash.” 

He suddenly felt a little embarrassed, “I don’t need more than one.” 

Shorter and Eiji gave each other looks that let Ash knew he was maybe in a bit of trouble. 

“Now that we are friends Mr. Lynx,” Eiji said, giving Ash an assessing look, “I will not judge you for being the type of man that does not know how to take care of himself.” Another part on the arm, “ I’m being summoned,” behind him Sing was giving Eiji the ‘lets go’ look, Yut Lung already making his way to the elevator. 

“Someday soon I’ll come and teach you how to be a cool and functioning adult like me.” Eiji stepped back. A small wave, a slightly drunk wobble as he turned to his waiting friends, and Eiji Okumura had left. Ash felt himself lilt a little bit. 

“I like how he talks to you.” 

“He’s not what I expected either.” 

Shorter tensed, “Is that a bad thing?”

Ash’s face warmed as he thought about how his day had gone, a small laugh escaped. “No, he’s probably perfect.” 

Shorters eyes went wide, and then soft. He took Ash’s shoulders gently and turned him towards one of the many mirrors around the space. Found himself shocked by his reflection. Shocked by the dopey grin he was sporting. It was, he couldn’t recall a time where he’d looked so relaxed… his heart picked up a bit as he looked out to where this new creature had disappeared. 

“It’ll be complicated with those other two around.” 

Ash’s smile turned predatory as he locked eyes with Shorter in the mirror. “Nothing good ever came easy.” 

He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, or just the success of the day singing in his veins, but Ash could see it. He could see that Terminal was going to flourish. He could feel the ebb of the tide and how it was with them. For a moment, just a moment, he saw Eiji. He almost certainly, probably, wasn’t ready to hope for himself yet, but maybe, maybe, he could hope for Eiji.

The party continued on around him, but Ash’s mind was fully engaged with thoughts of Eiji.

 

——

 

Eiji had risen early, a gentle hangover pushing him out of bed and into the kitchen. Magic hangover drink chugged, shower had, he know found himself looking at photos of Paris. Reading about the must-dos and be all end all of Parisian cuisine. He was supposed to be planning the spring/summer collection photoshoot. Yut Lung had waltzed over, demanding lunch around noon, and they’d spent a while talking about it… but with Yut Lung and Sing leaving in a few days it was hard to focus. He hadn’t contacted a single person about holiday plans. There were a few parties coming up, and he thought maybe he’d bring it up then, but Yue hadn’t been kidding when he said he was going to demand a list. 

Paris did not give off major Christmas vibes. And the forecast said it’d be raining. The forecast for New York predicted Snow. Snow on snow on snow for the rest of the month. Eiji loved snow almost as much as he loved Christmas. Christmas and snow and New York; it was the stuff of romance novels and hallmark movies. The perfect setting for love to blossom. For magic to happen. His fingers were already itching to pick up his camera and set out in search of the perfect shot. 

Eiji rubbed his nose, a spare thought flying by and jabbing him in the heart. Eiji didn’t have plans to fall in love. The atmosphere may be perfect for that sort of thing but he was content behind the camera! It was okay to be in your early 20s and not have a partner. Hell, it was okay to go through your whole life and not have a partner, it just. It made things difficult this time of year. Especially knowing he was going to take some excellent shots of people falling in love. That feeling, the one that had been keeping him up lately, Eiji was worried about how it would shift when his friends were away. Knew that if he didn’t think of something fast, he’d end up spending Christmas alone and would almost certainly cry the whole day. 

Not a good look… 

Determined, Eiji picked up his phone and texted Louise from Bon Appetit. 

Eiji: You guys gonna be around on Christmas?

She replied right away.

Louise: Yep! Come over mine Christmas around 5 if you’re in town. My brothers and I always get ripped drunk and then stumble out into the bars. I’ll even buy you a gift if you bring some of those Japanese Hangover things. 

Eiji chuckled… at least he had something. And any Christmas in New York was bound to be filled with booze, it’s a boozy city. 

Eiji: Sounds perfect!

He shot some texts out to his other friends. Confirming party times and plans. That weight lifted a little - he’d do his best to fight it off. And last night.. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, but he’d slept through the night. The first time in a long time. It had been a welcome shock to wake up at 9 instead of his usual 3 am. Dreams of Shorter dressed as Waluigi jumping around him saying Wah! Wah!  
Yut Lung dancing across the room in full Princess Peach cosplay. Eiji wasn’t sure what any of it meant, but he’d slept. He certainly wouldn’t be complaining. Across the room, Yut Lung was dozing on the couch. Eiji wondered idly if his lithe friend even knew who Princess Peach was.

He’d been spending more and more time here since the whole Christmas apart news arrived. It made Eiji’s heart warm. Yue was cold but he also had so much love to give. Stretching his arms above his head and then from side to side Eiji stood and crossed over to his cozy friend. He didn’t need to tiptoe, Yut Lung slept like the dead… 

Eiji looked over at his desk and considered all the work he needed to do. Outside the sky was heavy and grey with unshed snow. It was the perfect time for a nap. He grabbed a soft blanket and scooched himself behind Yue on the couch. Yut Lung grumbled a bit before turning over and burrowing into Eiji’s sweater. Eiji pulled the blanket over them and let his arm fall over the cozy bunny beside him. 

He’d never admit it, but Eiji could tell this sort of thing was something Yut Lung desperately needed. Uncomplicated love, simple affirmations of connections and self. Absently, Eiji brushed some hair away from the others face, placing a little kiss on the top of his head. Yut Lung grumbled a bit more and snuggled even closer. Eiji sighed happily and let Yut Lungs gentle breaths lull him to sleep. 

 

——

 

Shorter had been right. Ash was willing to concede to the fact that his apartment really was dismal. If people did ever come over he really wouldn’t be able to offer them anything. One towel, one cup. Not even a comforter on the bed. Just some sheets and a thin blanket. One pillow. 

This morning, Skip had come by with a beach chair. Ash’s questioning look was all Skip needed to go into a full monologue. 

“You know I care about you Ash, I really do. And last night when I came around to snoop. Man you didn’t even have a couch for me to prowl under the cushions of. Your desk chair is old and gross looking. I’ll need this back by spring, but until then feel free to sit on my chair.” 

Ash looked back at his space and scratched his head. “It’s that bad, huh?” 

Skip nodded solemnly. “ Worse.” 

“Ah,” Ash accepted the chair and placed it where he approximated one might put a couch in the space. “I’ll, uhm, take good care of it.” 

Skip rolled his eyes and patted Ash on the arm. “Being an adult is tough, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out buddy. Now hand over your credit card so I can order you some groceries.” 

Ash glared at Skip. “When did you ...?” 

“I checked the fridge when you wouldn’t stop fussing over your hair last night. “ 

“Right.” Ash reached over to his Wallet and pulled out a twenty along with his card. “For your troubles and time.” 

Skip hummed to himself and sat on the beach chair, already scrolling through Prime Now.  
Ash stood there for a moment, not really sure what to do with himself. 

“Do you want me to go grab some leftovers from last night? I think Nadia and Shorter split the hoard.” 

Skip considered but shook his head no: “Let’s just go down to Shorter’s together. I can do this there and then we can hang out and play the new Pokémon game!” Skip rubbed his hands together, giving the room another critical look. It was modern, fully updated - all big windows and completely empty. “Should I order a space heater too? It’s freezing in here.” 

“Don’t be such a baby.” Ash looked over at his thermostat as he and Skip moved towards the door… It said the room was 65 degrees. He pushed it up a few notches anyways. 

 

Eventually the sun set over Terminal. Night was greeted by fat flakes of snow. Inside, safe and warm, the many tenants didn’t immediately notice the change. Cooking dinner, catching up on weekend homework or unfinished books, playing games alone or with friends, snuggled up with loved ones… Full of life and new potential, winter fully and irrevocably descended upon them.

 

Yut Lung woke up tucked in tight to Eiji’s chest. He’d gotten used to this, no longer stiffened or panicked when faced with unexpected contact. Surviving… he didn’t mind surviving like this. Even if his best friend was dangerously close to drooling on his head: Eiji was cute. This was one of the reasons he didn’t want to share him. If Eiji went off and got married or whatever it was normal people did, would he still come and take naps with him? Would Eiji’s partner hate it? Yut Lung knew they’d have to accept him and Eiji as a pair. Anyone who expected any different could rot. 

He thought of how often Eiji would wash and brush his hair. How after a particularly strong rain storm and a shower Eiji had blushed and asked if he could dry his hair. Explaining that when he was younger, he’d caught some kids teasing his sister over her lopsided pigtails. Their parents were always working, traveling, and Eiji took care of the house and his sister. He’d felt so guilty that he’d missed that his sister had needs he didn’t understand. So he taught himself to do hair. Binged YouTube videos, bought magazines. And he enjoyed it. He found he really liked chatting with his sister in the mornings, running a brush through her hair and setting curls or intricate braids. And then, even when he’d moved away and she was in high school, he’d return home and sit her down, waking up early so she’d make it to school on time. Because he hadn’t had anyone who needed that sort of thing in New York, not till Yut Lung. 

He was probably the ultimate big brother… It had made Yut Lung incredibly uncomfortable at first. The idea of older brothers in general made him irritable. It moved to anger and self pity when he thought about how none of his older brothers had ever even begun to behave as Eiji did towards his sister. Eventually though, he woke to the idea. An obvious idea really. That Eiji was special. That he had enough room, the desire even, to be as familial as possible with anyone that might want or need it. Eiji was his brother. Eiji was his end all be all family. Sing was his cousin sure, but Eiji was everything. It’s certainly what he deserved. 

And so yes, maybe it was strange that two men in their early twenties took platonic naps together and brushed each other’s hair. But if anyone in their life was the kind of person to take offense at that they were unnecessary and could fuck off. 

Yut Lung lived for moments like this. Moments where Eiji was all his. He breathed it in, allowed a small part of his heart to open up and cataloged the feelings for later. A collection of soft memories like this would get him through the two weeks they’d be apart. 

He was worried about Ash. He’d been worried about Ash since the letter announcing the change of management. The other night had been… strange. It took all of a moment for Yut Lung to see that he and Ash were still on similar paths. A moment to realize that they could be allies this time. For now. 

Yut Lung pondered over whether he’d have made the same choice if Eiji hadn’t been nearby. 

Ash represented a mirror to a past neither of them wanted to face. It would be easy to smash it and to smash the peace Ash was searching for here. Turning Ash’s dreams into dust. 

But Eiji was here this time and Eiji would frown if Yut Lung reverted back to his… dangerous and destructive behaviors. This was their home and he had learned to feel safe. Learned what it meant to sleep besides someone without fear or disgust. He was the better for it. He’d respect what Ash was trying to create. But, god, he knew! Yut Lung knew that if Eiji presented himself to Ash the way he did here at home with him, there would be fighting. Fighting to keep Eiji’s eyes on him. 

Looking at the sleep mussed man in front of him, Yut Lung thought about perhaps feeling guilty about his possessiveness. He knew he shouldn’t doubt Eiji. Eiji with his soft hands and soft hair and soft eyes. Soft hearted Eiji.

He really didn’t want to be without him on Christmas. Eiji was going to be sad. Fuck. 

But he wouldn’t expose Eiji to his family. His brothers could never know about him! Yut Lung did have an idea of a future. A hint of a plan for where they could go. New York would suit them. They’d live there until Sing married some woman (Yut Lung really couldn’t accept the idea of Sing monopolizing Eiji’s love life - it really was a dull narrative) and then he and Eiji would buy a large house and fill it together. They’d have lovers and maybe even children, but it’d be their home. And Sing would come by and yell at him to charge his phone and at Eiji for never responding to any text messages. And then they’d make Sing read the next chapter of whatever shitty romance he and Eiji had been reading together. And like always Sing would slowly get redder and redder in the face until he exploded and threw the book across the room with a yell of disgust.

They’d be 40 and Eiji would find him asleep on the couch and curl up around him and they’d nap together, and then he’d never miss a new wrinkle or freckle. Eventually Eiji would grow his hair out and they’d take turns doing each other’s hair. Yut Lung wasn’t afraid to say that he’d watched his own fair share of YouTube videos about hair styling. He was waiting for his own turn to play beautician, not content with just controlling their wardrobes. 

Eiji knew about the plan. He knew because Eiji was the one who came up with it. Yut Lung didn’t even know how to formulate something like this. They’d been sleeping as they were now, and like now Yut Lung woke first and got bored. Woke him by running his finger down his nose lightly. Eiji had leaned into the touch and whispered this future to him. Groggy and half asleep Eiji had asked him for forever. 

He hadn’t ever, really didn’t know what to say, but the more Eiji imagined, the more he said. It was the first time Yut Lung had cried in front of someone since he was a toddler. And Eiji had wiped the tears away and called him silly. So easily dismissing fears and deep seated insecurities. Eiji had shown Yut Lung that he could be loved. Loved for nothing. Loved just for existing. They didn’t need anything else. 

When they’d met Yut Lung had nothing to give to Eiji, not even words. And yet, Eiji had sat next to him at one of the spare tables downstairs, the one in the lobby with the best light. Day after day Eiji would sit next to Yut Lung and work. Asking how his day was, if he wanted a coffee. What he was working on. It hadn’t mattered that half the time he’d ignored Eiji. That he wouldn’t even look at him for the first month. Eiji had admitted eventually that he’d thought Yue was Japanese. Had hoped they’d be able to talk easily, but then, he’d just… they were similar ages, and clearly tired. And then he’d thought maybe Yut Lung couldn’t speak English at all and knew how it felt. So he’d bring coffee and smiles and didn’t give up. And when one week Eiji didn’t show up, Yut Lung has been shocked by his own feelings. His actions. When had he started waiting for the stranger? Enjoying the quiet company. Why was he so angry at his absence? 

Eiji had returned at the end of the week. Coffee and smiles as if nothing was different. But Yut Lung was angry, finally breaking the silence to demand where Eiji had been and why he thought it was appropriate to disappear without warning. He hadn’t expected for the cheery stranger to be even angrier. They’d gotten into an increasingly loud yelling match, each one shocked at the others rude manners. Eventually Yut Lung had flipped his hair with a huff and stormed away. Something tugging at him uncomfortably. He didn’t feel nearly as good as he usually did after telling people off. 

And then Eiji had called after him, ran to catch up. Apologized. He explained that he was just shocked that he could speak English, embarrassed he’d assumed otherwise. That he shouldn’t have reacted so strongly. Apologized for not explaining that he’d be leaving the country for a bit and sheepishly handed Yut Lung a Japanese charm for health. Eiji begged him to come sit and finish his coffee. Yut Lung was wary, but when Eiji had offered to stop bothering him and find somewhere else to work.. He surprised himself by saying no. So they kept sitting together, and slowly got to know one another. And soon they were friends. 

How ridiculous. 

 

Yut Lung smiled at the strength in Eiji’s arms, how tightly he held on. Letting his hand drift up, as was custom, he slowly dragged a finger softly down Eiji’s nose. “Wake up you louse.” Eiji’s lips twitched into a small smile. Buried his face into Yut Lungs hair.

“If you meet me in Paris I’ll buy us a house.” 

Eiji’s eyes opened, amused and full of love. 

“I’m not going to Paris, but I love you.” 

Yut Lung frowned. “ Let me change your mind.” 

Eiji indulged Yut Lung with a nod.

“ I'll take you to the Louvre. We could have a private viewing of the Mona Lisa and then go eat pastry in the statue garden. ”

Eiji was charmed but adamant, “ Lisa’s not my type.” 

Yut Lung huffed and rolled his eyes, determined, “ We’ll stroll along Marais and you’ll be charmed by all the little shops. We’ll tour all the best chateaus and apartments. I’ll pick something extravagant and pre war, and you’ll agree because it’ll be filled with Sunlight. It’ll have an exclusive garden downstairs where you can flirt with our handsome neighbors. On our balcony, you’ll photograph me against the setting sun, and I’ll be stunning.” 

Eiji pressed a kiss against Yues head, “ That sounds incredible. But I have everything I need already. Our home together is here.” 

He couldn’t mask the scowl. “I want our own house, one Sing doesn’t have keys to.” 

Eiji chuckled. “How did he get the keys to both of our apartments?” 

“We were bullied.” 

Eiji nodded in agreement. “We both have things we need to achieve before we settle down into our bachelor lives.” Eiji teased his lip a bit, considering, knowing Yue would wait for the words to come together. “My application was rejected.” 

Yut Lung swore, felt the warm cocoon around him snap. Willed himself to control his angry impulse, burying face into Eijis sweater until the emotions passed. “ I don’t understand why you won’t use my lawyer.” 

“I thought it was enough.” Eiji’s eyes clouded, Yut Lung knew what he really meant. 

“You are enough.” 

“I’m just a photographer. The U.S. don’t need another foreigner artist in New York.” 

“New York doesn’t deserve you,” Yut Lung snapped, not able to control his pitch.

Eiji shuddered and rested his chin on Yue’s head. “I’ll get another work visa. After Christmas I’ll travel for a while and come back. You spend half the year in Dubai anyways! I’ll just… I’ll figure it out…” Eiji’s voice trailed away. 

Yut Lungs heart raced. Rage, the good kind of rage that he knew was justified, the kind that was deserved, filled his lungs. “New York is our home. Not Japan, not Hong Kong. Not Dubai. Not any other fucking city. You and I have lived the best breaths of our lives here. The American government has never given citizenship to anyone because of what they deserve. We’ll apply again and this time you will accept my lawyer. It’s not that you’re not enough: it’s that your not a rich republican, it’s that your Wikipedia page says you’re a homosexual. You are more than worthy of this country Eiji. Don’t let them tell you otherwise.” 

Eiji let in a deep shuddering breath, the confession wracking through him. “I thought, if this was my last Christmas, I wanted to spend it with you.” 

Yut Lung felt his own heart stuttering. “Never.” Their hands found each other and clasped tight. “There’s no last for us, Eiji. And this won’t be your last Christmas in New York. We will figure this out. You should have…”, Yut Lung squeezed Eijis hand, “you should have told me as soon as you knew, you stupid idiot.” 

Little tears escaped from Eijis eyes. “I didn’t want to face it.” A small but sincere smile formed. “I didn’t want to face leaving this place.” 

Yut Lung wanted to hit Eiji but refrained. “You’re so dumb, I’ll never understand why we’re friends.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” 

“New York is good for you,” Eiji pushed. “If I have to leave you need to stay, at least until Sing finishes school. Asia is…“ Eiji gently tilted Yue’s chin so that he could see his eyes, made sure he understood. “You can’t go near those hounds.” 

Yut Lung pressed his face into Eiji’s chest. “That’s not even going to be a problem, you literal dumb as shit idiot.” 

They stayed like that for a while. Holding hands, pressed together. 

“I don't ever want you to think I’m taking advantage of your situation,” Eiji mumbled. Yut Lung rolled his eyes. “I’m way too broke to even think about applying for citizenship again.”

“ You’re so…” Yut Lung huffed. Indignant. “ I could have bought you citizenship ten times with all the money I spend on your clothes.” 

Eiji’s eyes bulged and he pulled back, but Yut Lung intertwined his fingers with Eijis, tugging them back together. “You really don’t understand how wealthy I am, do you?” 

Eiji just stared at him.

“You're so proud.” 

It was a gentle reproach, but Yut Lung could see its effect. The shock fading, something different settling in Eijis eyes. 

“Was it a mistake? To think I could do it on my own?” 

Yue ached, hating the truth. Knowing how hurt Eiji was by it. Hating the entity that made him feel so little, so worthless. He placed his other hand on Eijis heart, and whispered his response. Willing the truth to not sting. 

“ Yes.” He replied. Making sure Eiji was looking at him. Making sure Eiji knew he understood. They stared at each other for a moment. Shared each other’s breaths. And when finally Eijis face fell and the tears really came, Yue was there to wipe them away. To hold and soothe. Yut Lung wasn’t a gentle person, but he could be. He would be.  
For Eiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta Talimee is my hero. Y’all should heap her with comments and Kudos. Took a little longer with this one than usual, hope you enjoy it. Let me know!


	9. Flurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love some good winter fun.. 
> 
> Well I mean, Yue and Ibe. 
> 
> And Sings busy shoveling snow for his family. 
> 
> But everyone else is having a great time on the roof!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! But this chapter is a big one! And the next chapter is finished too! So I’ll upload it later this week. (I hope haha) also I updated all the earlier chapters and fixed typos and stuff.
> 
> Also Also! Thanks so much for all the great comments from the last chapter! It made my week! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> -Artemis

The gentle snows of a fading afternoon shifted into something sharper as the chill of night descended over the city. Thick flurries swirling tornado like down the deserted streets. Even New Yorkers knowing when nature demanded rest. 

Shorter Wong sat in the window seat of his apartment. Face illuminated by the blue light of his cell phone as he typed out a happy message. 

Shorter: No way the city’s gonna be on tomorrow, make your way to ours when it lets up.. 

Across the room his best friend watched as Skip easily chased after Pokémon. Ash had been peppering them with question after question about each Pokémon they encountered, worried over game mechanics. Strategy. 

It was nice to find Ash had maintained the relaxed lilt of his shoulders. That nothing over the course of the Sunday had ruined his peaceful aura. 

“Catch the Rat!” Ash demanded, pointing to yet another Rattata. 

Skipper sighed heavily and engaged. “I don’t want to waste my pokeballs on another Rattata, Ash.” 

Ash pointedly ignored him, so Skipper sighed again and caught the ugly thing. 

Really, the two of them were fools to encourage Ash. A bossy brat to the core. It was just… he really was lovely when he smiled. 

 

———

 

Monday morning arrived, the city buried under several feet of snow. Shorter knew he’d been right to plan ahead. The city was silent, save the howling of snowblown winds, and he could see the clouds breaking across the river. It was going to be a beautiful day. 

Eventually, after hours of Pokémon Ash and Skip had passed out on the couch. Ash propping his head on the arm rest, Skips head in his lap. He was gonna be so embarrassed when he woke up, but Ash wouldn’t mind. For a stone cold brat, Ash was surprisingly comfortable. Shorter had found himself waking up in the other’s lap several times in Venezuela. Unable to stay awake through long and endless hours of stake outs. Ash never minded, as long as he didn’t drool.

Looking out his window, sipping a warm coffee, Shorter wondered if Cain and his buddies would be able to make it alright… if they had enough beer and snacks and weed to keep them happy once they arrived. 

Actually, Shorter decided, stretching his long limbs, he didn’t give a shit. Today was going to be a fun no stress sort of day. If those fuckers needed anything they’d figure it out. He shot out a quick group text.

Shorter: Snowday, penthouse apt of Terminal, come around two. Bring what you need. 

He’d be glad to see Cain and the guys. They hadn’t had a proper snow day since Shorter got sent off to boarding school. He and Cain used to spend every snow day together growing up. Pummeling each other into snow drifts and dragging each other through the snow. Smoking joints in tiny igloos hoping their moms wouldn’t notice. 

Shorter had been waiting for this. A chance to ravage the snow covered roof of Terminal with his friends. When they’d first taken over in March, the last of winter was still holding strong. An endless sea of undisturbed snow still coated the avenue long roof. But when Shorter begged they go play, Ash looked at him as if he were daft. 

It’d been bugging him ever since. 

Ash was the sort of person that had never had a snow day. It wasn’t the first time Shorter had been shocked at some cleft in Ash’s knowledge of basic fun. Ash never knew any of the rhymes or strange sayings that all kids seem to know: I’m rubber you’re glue, Miss Mary Mack, Batman jingle bells. He only knew the very basics of pop culture, routinely commented ‘Oh, I’ve never had this before’ on practically any item of junk food. The fucker could list every president and de facto ruler of Mexico in the last 120 years, but couldn’t tell you who’d won the super bowl or name a single popular TV-show. (They'd binged Game of Thrones over a long stake out in Mexico City and Ash had hated it, calling it pedestrian.)

Shorter knew this was his chance to show Ash something nice. He’d invite over Alex and the guys in apartment 6A. The kids from floor 5, Eiji and his gang from 2. And then Cain would head over with some boys from uptown. They’d spend all day alternating between freezing their asses off on the roof, and crashing in Ash’s place. The fact that it was empty working out in their favor, Ash wouldn’t be mad about muddy floors and wet shoes and coats thrown about. 

Yeah, Shorter smiled, running his hands through his purple locks, today was gonna be great.

A big snore ripped through the room and Shorter sighed. It’d be great if Ash would wake up in time for it.

 

—- 

 

Eiji stood in front of the elevator. His foot tapping a strange rhythm. Hands clenching and unclenching on the handle of the wagon he was toting. Full of towels and blankets and extra mugs and popcorn bags and a huge box of hot cocoa mix (and some more of that Bourbon from the other night on Shorter’s request).

Shorter had texted him to head up around noon. It was 12:15, but he really didn’t want to be the first person there. He hadn’t even planned on going up till much later but Ibe had kicked him out after catching Eiji fidgeting with his hair in the mirror for the fifth time in as many minutes. 

“Ugh,” Eiji sighed and tried to shake off the nerves. He wasn’t nervous to hang out with Shorter! Shorter was nice and fun! He’d been really kind to Eiji over the last few weeks. They were friends! It was just … 

Well, he’d been blown away by his friend … By Ash. 

His landlord. 

A mysterious figure for many weeks, who turned out to be an incredibly fit heartthrob. Ash had surprised Eiji. He’d expected someone business like and boring, even with what Skip had said … What kind of business man looked like that. 

Then again, nobody looking at Shorter would expect him to be the serious Wall Street guy that he was. Eiji typically hated Wall Street bros. But… He bit his lip and thought about Ash’s golden hair and bright green eyes. His pale clear skin, and long legs. Eiji had always had a thing for legs. Hard not to when you spend all of your youth surrounded by guys running, stretching. Eiji could imagine how Ash’s legs would flex, would move. Thought about what it would be like to warm up together. What his ass would look like bent over. 

Eiji slammed his thoughts to a stop. Fuck. 

Oh fuck. 

Ah, he rubbed his face a little to try and hide the blush that was blooming. It wouldn’t do to objectify his landlord. He bit down on his lip a little harder. 

His strange rhythm foot tapping getting a little worse. 

How long had they spent looking at pictures of food? God, that must’ve been the most boring thing. Both Skipper and Ash had really endured through that. If only someone had agreed to come with him today. Both Yue and Ibe had looked at him like he was insane when he suggested they go play in the snow. Yue had outright said he wasn’t allowed and they’d gotten in a big argument, something he’d have to resolve later. But really, who didn’t love a good run in the snow? Cold air filling your lungs, an icy chill running down your spine. Eiji chuckled at the thought of Ibe and Yue joining him for his jogs. It was his dream and their nightmare. 

He hadn’t pushed himself too hard last night, skipped his run this morning. He was full of nervous energy now and the need to exert himself tugged at his core. He was going to be the opposite of cool, he could tell already. He’d be chasing Skip and his foster brothers up and down the roof the second he got a chance.

At the thought of Skip, Eiji decided to send him a quick snap.

Eiji: what time are you going up?

Skip responded in a flash. 

Skip: Everyone’s waiting for you hurry up!???

Eiji gasped, he hadn’t expected punctuality. His fading blush reared back up as he frantically pushed the elevator call button and stuffed himself and his cart inside. The little wheels of the wagon locking at the sudden tug. Eiji quickly dragged it in. 

Late!!

It seemed like the elevator took forever. He really hadn’t thought this would be such a formal event. How embarrassing would it be to be the last person to enter the apartment. 

Goodness.

But when the doors opened, it wasn’t to a room full of expectant and impatient people. It was to a surprised and shirtless Shorter and Ash. 

“Oh, good, Eiji’s here,” Shorter called over his shoulder. His bare chest clenching as he twisted. 

Holy shit. 

Eiji’s brain did a full stop crash, auto restart. Shorter and Ash were fit. 

Ash flushed as Eiji struggled through the doors of the elevator, doing his best to close his gaping mouth. His wagon’s wheels still refusing to budge, and then catching on the corner of the lift’s doors as they tried to close. The elevator screeched in protest, but Eiji was too distracted by the muscles on Ash’s smooth chest as he strode across the room towards him. Eiji struggled to tear his wide eyes away from the delicious sight and focus on the stuck cart. It was useless. He was rescued as Ash lifted the trolley’s rear from the elevator’s angry maw and they pushed it out together. The clang of the lift doors finally closing behind them felt like the final curtain to Eiji’s embarrassment. 

They were both beet red. 

“I’m sorry,” Eiji gasped, gesturing wildly. “I don’t know what happened.” 

“That was surprisingly difficult,” Ash agreed with a huff, eyes darting down to the fully loaded wagon.

Eiji couldn’t be sure, but it looked as if Ash was doing his best not to cover his bare chest. As if it was normal to be shirtless around guests in the middle of winter. 

“Skip he,” Ash gestured back towards the hall, “he spilled hot cocoa on us.” 

Indeed, even as he said it, Eiji could see the red welts raising on both Shorter’s and Ash’s skin. 

“Should I get some ice?” Eiji gasped, crossing to the kitchen without thinking. 

Shorter, who was giving both Ash and Eiji an incredulous look, came over and started looking through the cart. 

“I think we’ll be alright, this is perfect Eiji!” Eiji looked back, frowning at the little red lines on their skin. Ash gave him a small smile as Skip returned from down the hall, two plain white shirts in his hand. 

“EIJI!” he cheered. “I was bored, sorry for fibbing.” 

“Bored?” Eiji asked, suddenly remembering Skippers snaps: “Ah! No one was expecting me yet?!” 

Skipper laughed, and rubbed the back of his head. “Shorter said you were bringing snacks and bourbon.” 

Shorter lifted the aforementioned bourbon with a cheer. “He did! But none for you!” 

Skip scowled but passed over the shirts. Sending a sly look Eiji’s way. Eiji glared at the boy and did his best not to stare. Shorter was, well, very fit. Very Masc. But Ash was … Ugh, would Eiji ever stop blushing!? He couldn’t help but peak as Ash pulled the shirt on over his head. It laid nicely against his solid chest, strong arms and thin waist. He was defined but not sculpted like Shorter. No excess muscles pulling against his clothes. Just easy Grace. 

Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck. 

Eiji whirled back to the cart and began unpacking it with Shorter, giving himself a moment to calm down his warm feelings. It took a breath or two before Eiji felt brave enough to re-engage. His three neighbors were inspecting his bottle of bourbon. But besides them the room was almost completely bare. Shorter hadn’t been exaggerating at the party, Ash really didn’t have very much. Eiji eyed the lone beach chair. What the fuck? 

Ash looked over and caught Eiji’s eye, seemed to be on the same train of thought, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m uh,” he gestured around, “I probably work too much, I’ve never really had to think about that sort of thing …“ He frowned. “Decorating …” 

Shorter scoffed and gave Ash a pointed look.

Eiji smiled, not put off by the space. “It's better than some of the other bachelor pads I’ve encountered, at least it’s not a mess!” 

Ash shrugged. “At least.” 

“Did you,” Eiji wasn’t sure how to put it, “did your mom always pick this sort of thing out for you?” 

Shorter and Skip both tensed a little, and Eiji knew he’d probably said something wrong. But Ash’s demeanor didn’t change.

“I didn’t grow up with a lot of female influence.” Ash was calm and easy. ”It’s probably more that than anything.” 

Oh well, shit, Eiji thought, thinking of how to backpedal, but Ash was already there, a casual grace not allowing for any awkwardness.

“There's really no good excuse for all this,” he smiled a little as he took a handful of towels from Eiji. “Would it be terrible if I held you accountable for your promise from the other night?” 

Eiji smiled to himself as he grabbed his own stack of towels. “No, I’d be more than happy to help.” 

 

Eiji straightened out and gave Ash his best most confident grin. He wasn’t going to let a little crush get in the way of potential new friends. “You can count on me!” 

Ash gave him a long look he couldn’t decipher. But Shorter was there, mussing Eijis hair and helping him refocus. “Big Brother Eiji's here!” 

“Hooray!” Skip cheered, peering into the wagon and grabbing some peppermint bark Eiji had made. 

“So I suppose I’m very early and the others will arrive sometime later?” 

Skip shrugged as he popped some chocolate into his mouth. Shorter checked his phone: “Nah, Cain said he got on the train about an hour ago, he should be here pretty soon.” 

“You didn’t say it was Cain,” Ash said with a soft smile. 

Shorter didn’t look up from his phone but hummed a soft “mhm”. Eiji watched, both he and Skip clearly missing something. 

“Anyways,” Shorter continued, sticking his phone back in his pocket, “I hope you brought your warmest coat Eiji, I wanna build a huge snow fort, big enough for me to stand up in.” 

Skip gawked. “That'll take forever!” 

“Exactly!” Shorter quipped. 

 

——-

 

Cain was a very large man. 

Eiji was doing his best not to gape, but he was pretty sure his head would look small in the palm of this guys hand. 

He’d arrived about thirty minutes ago, crew in tow. Skip and Shorter had been delighted to see the man, dogpiling him as soon as the doors opened. He and Ash had shared a warm handshake. 

Currently Ash, Shorter and Cain seemed to be talking business. Skip was rallied around some of his foster brothers. Eiji found himself making coffee and gathering up everyone’s boots in the foyer. 

When they’d arrived they’d laughed about how cold it was, and Eiji had thrown himself into hosting. A reflex, he guessed, from years of taking care of his sister and his teammates. 

He chatted with everyone as he handed out drinks and snacks. Eiji hoped he wasn’t being invasive, but really: How’d he ended up in a room of strangers? He glanced over to his new friends. Not strangers, just new. Eventually Bones and Alex and Kong arrived; Eiji settled onto the floor near them. 

“Eiji~” cried Kong as he handed him some coffee. “How did you know I needed this?” He sighed into the cup. “You’re the perfect man, Eiji.” 

Bones bit into the peppermint bark Eiji had whipped together the night before and moaned. “Eiji!” he whined, “Can you make some of this for me? So I can snack on it at the front desk?” 

Eiji rubbed his head embarrassed. ”It's really not that special.” He put the plate before the boys. “But if you really want some I can bring it down tomorrow.” The guys whooped! And Eiji felt himself relax a bit more. 

The room was full, little groups formed and swirled around each other. Outside, the sun had begun to peak around the clouds, soon the snow would be sticky and perfect. Eiji’s skin hummed at the thought. 

 

—-

 

Ash wasn’t used to seeing his space so full. 

There wasn’t really anywhere to sit, so everyone was sorta lounging against the walls or sat in the middle of the floor. He’d really let this slip through his fingers. But then again, there was Eiji. Dancing through his space handing out coffees and snacks, making sure everyone was settled. Making the empty space seem warm instead of desolate. It was kinda funny.

Shorter nudged him with his boot, forcing him to refocus on the two goons before him and found himself face to face with two ugly smiling faces. 

“Finally found yourself a boyfriend Ash?” Cain asked with a knowing smile. 

He rolled his eyes, but Shorter answered: “Eiji’s one of our tenants, from before the takeover. He’s been really helpful with all the changes, I think he’s just,” Shorter gestured vaguely, “like this.” 

Ash nodded. 

But Cain wasn’t finished teasing him, “Sooo, he’s not your boyfriend then?” 

Ash shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m…” He rolled his eyes. “I gotta piss.” 

Fuckers. 

 

—— 

 

After the rest of the teenagers arrived it took all of ten seconds before everyone was gearing up to go outside.

Terminal’s roof was an Avenue long and a block wide, practically a football field of empty snow covered space. Besides the low water towers and occasional chimney vent, it was really a snow day paradise. They had to shovel a path from the apartment doors to where the snow was a little more manageable. Letting the snow build up like a funnel towards fun. 

Shorter commandeered most of the Terminal guys and uptown boys to build a massive snow fort. The teenagers wanted to do a snowman competition. Eiji hung back a bit, making sure all of the kids had on their hats and gloves before he went over to grab his own. He found Ash was waiting by the door. His own hat held loosely between long fingers. His face a mask, hard to read against the bright sunlight. 

“Do you have everything you need?” Eiji asked as he crossed over to Ash. 

“I’m not really sure about what I’m supposed to do,” Ash answered, slowly pulling the cap over his head. 

“Not a big fan of snow?” Eiji quipped. “Scared of the cold?” 

Ash shot him a glare. “I just meant it feels kind of silly, bunch of grown ass men rolling around in the snow.” 

Eiji tutted, a naughty idea appearing. “You just can’t remember how fun the snow is.” Stepping out into waist-high snow, he pointed: "Here, look at this." Ash had followed him out and leaned over the bank, squinting at the snow where Eiji pointed.

“I don’t see anything?” 

“You have to really look, it’s the colors of the crystals, trust me I have good eyes.” Eiji made as if snapping a photo. So Ash leaned a little closer, and Eiji leaned back and behind him a bit. 

“I still can’t-“ 

Eiji gently pushed Ash then, knocking him off kilter and face first into the snowbank and burst out laughing. Ash shot up immediately, shock written all over his face, bits of snow stuck up his nose and on his eyelashes.

“Why you-!“ 

But Eiji scooped up a pile of snow and tossed it at Ash and then burst off through the path. He paused briefly, looking back over his shoulder. “Nobody’s too grown for a snowball fight!” he cackled. If he’d had a camera, he would’ve stopped to catch this moment. Wondering where this spark had come from, Ash covered in snow, looking completely mystified. And then the fire. Jade eyes seemingly glinting against the sun. Eiji saw the mountain cat he encountered in China. Knew that this was the kind of cat he’d have to run from. 

So he did. 

Chaos erupted soon after. Brother against brother, friend against friend. The peaceful plans of earlier completely abandoned as the men scrambled to find snowball purchase. Trying not to get tackled into one of the many snow drifts. 

Eiji quickly found his way to Shorter, ducking behind the tall man just in time to miss getting pegged with a well aimed snowball. 

“What have you done?” Shorter cried, turning at Eiji's tug and sprinting off into the depths of the roof. Eiji's eyes were half closed with mirth. “I pushed Ash into a snowdrift! He’s after me, you have to help!” 

“Oh, fuck!” Shorter laughed, picking up his speed and darting a quick look back. 

Behind them stood Ash, chaos and snow flying around him. Whipping his hair into his face, his scarf loosening. The man's eyes were locked on them. 

“Eiji, I hope you’re fast.” 

Eiji darted a look back shuddering at what he saw. “Me too!” 

They darted off to the left, hoping to return to the sprawl of men for cover. But even as they did, Ash was there, two snowballs in hand and an evil look in his eye. The first one found purchase in Shorters face, causing the man to slip and lose balance, arms flailing he tumbled backwards into the snow. Eiji blinked, took a moment to acknowledge the loss of his friend, and turned on his heel, darting back into the snow. He ducked, just in case, and sure enough a snowball whizzed over where his head had been. A frustrated roar sounded behind him.

“Run! Eiji, Run!” cried Shorter from behind. 

Eiji was fast. He went running twice a day, and he was used to cold weather. But the snow was deep, deeper here towards the middle of the building where the wind wasn’t as strong. He could hear Ash coming up behind him, turned just in time, unable to hide the huge smile and laugh that escaped as a huge snowball hit him right in the forehead. But the tackle Eiji had been expecting never came. Eiji wiped the snow out of his eyes just in time to see Ash overtaken by a grinning Cain and Shorter. They were all arms and flailing legs and shouting. And Eiji, a little pleased he’d gotten away with his troubles for now, trotted back over to them. 

Ash’s cheeks were pink, his face angelic. Laughing and out of breath. “You dirty motherfuckers.” 

Cain gasped a little breath in. “If you had told me we’d spend all day shoveling snow down Ash’s shirt I would’ve come sooner.” 

Ash shoved him off and into the snow. A huge grin tugging at his eyes in a way that made Eiji’s heart thump. 

“Ceasefire!” One of the teens yelled, voice cracking a bit. “I call a summit!” 

Ash tossed a handful of snow at Shorter in his distraction.

 

—-

 

The summit came to be under the careful guidance and administration of the five teenagers.   
They’d be split into two teams, each team would have 10 minutes to plan and build a fort, and then they’d spend the next 10 trying to steal as many hats from the other team as possible. If you lose your hat you’re out. Each team would have a scarf worth 3 hats. Team with the most hats end of game wins. 

The two teams were split as such: Cain and Shorter were team captains. Team Shorter was Ash, Eiji, Alex, two of Cain’s guys and two teenagers Chris and Daryl. Team Cain was three of his guys, Kong, Bones, Skip and the other two teens. Since they had an extra body their scarf was worth an extra point. Terminal was split in half, east side going to Shorter, West to Cain. 

The strategizing began. 

Eiji was surprised by how quickly the plan came together. They’d build two forts. On opposite sides of the roof. They’d both be guarded by two men each. In reality though, their scarf would go to the fastest runner. He’d be out on the field away trying to take hats from the other team, but cautious not to let the scarf show. Ash was certain Cain was planning on building some huge fort, Shorter agreed. That he’d send out scouts but mostly keep everyone inside, waiting for them to come to him. They’d draw them out slowly by doing their best to not let any scouts return. The three not on fort duty would join the scarf runner on the field stealing hats from the scouts as they left the safety of their fort. 

Ash squatted in the snow as he explained, drawing lines in the snow to show his intention. 

“The other team could very well be using a similar strategy with their own scarf, keep your eyes peeled, but don’t start looking too hard or they might catch wind of our own strategy. Your main goal is going to be to take the hats. Advance quickly.” 

“Alex and Shorter, you two each take a fort. Do your best to not let them inside, we want them wasting as much time looking for the scarf as possible.” He turned on the teens, Darrel and Chris. “I want you two out as runners, try and be discreet, if possible don’t let them know you’re there until you’ve already got their hat.” The kids nodded. “Eiji, you’re clearly the fastest so you’re gonna have the scarf.” Eiji felt himself jolt, he hadn’t expected that. “I see you running all the time, and I couldn’t catch up to you earlier, it makes sense.” 

Eiji nodded, a little shocked. He guessed, it made sense that Ash had seen him out running, he did it everyday, but still … He hoped the cold weather helped disguise his blush. 

“I’ll stick with Eiji, now let’s push into the corners with our forts, see how much we can get done in the next seven minutes.” 

They broke in half, wishing each other luck and crossing to the respective fort areas. Here Alex took over, putting them to work. Eiji was smiling a bit to himself as he patted down some snow on the left wall, Ash settled in to work next to him. “Are you having fun?”

Ash looked over at Eiji briefly, considering. “It's certainly not what I was expecting.” 

Eiji paused his work. “What were you expecting?” 

“Not this,” Ash chuckled and rubbed the snow flat. “Not to get shoved into the snow by you.” Ash shot him a playful glare, but Eiji only shrugged, eyes glimmering with mirth. “Suppose I expected to sit outside in the cold watching everyone throw snow at each other. I’d have been fine just watching.” 

”Hmmm,” Eiji turned back to his wall. “Well I’m glad you agreed to play with us. I haven’t had a snow day like this in a long time. Listen,” he continued looking back over the field. In the distance he could just make out Cain’s team constructing something insanely elaborate. “I’ve been thinking, what if we used the water tower?” Ash’s own gaze turned and looked out. “If things get too bad, you and I can retreat to the water tower. I can make snowballs and you can hit everyone in the face with them until time’s up, that way they don’t get the scarf.“ 

Ash looked pensive for a while. “We’ll have to be careful not to slip. But it’s only like 8 feet off the ground, that could work.”

Eiji smiled and nodded. “I thought so, too.” 

And if he felt Ash’s eyes lingering on him, Eiji certainly didn’t react to it at all. Much. Certainly didn’t think too much about how Ash had seen him out running, or wanted to stick by his side during the match. Yeah, none of that at all. 

 

—-

 

As it was, things started off fairly well, he and Eiji and the other boys had captured the hats of the first three scouts. But then a shout came from the forts, some of Cain’s guys slipping by unnoticed. Shorter was sprinting after Skip who had a hat clutched in his hands, 

And Skip was hollering. “The forts were a decoy! The scarf’s in the field! Cain! The scarf’s on the field!” 

Skip did his best but Shorter was too tall, too fast. It took all of three strides for Shorter to catch up, snatching Skips hat deftly and with panache. In the background Alex and his partner were crossing the roof hatless and dejected. 

Ash and Eiji gave each other a long look. At the moment they had the advantage hat-wise. He crossed to Shorter quickly. “Eiji and I are gonna take a defensive position in the water tower, we’ll draw their attention while you guys get their scarf, don’t lose your hat. Find Chris and Daryl first, see what they’ve learned so far!” 

Shorter darted off and Ash and Eiji made their way back towards the tower. The field was quite empty, everyone regrouping from the first raid. The steps were icy, so Ash went first reaching back for Eiji once he made it to the top. 

Eiji’s eyes were bright but focused, his mouth set seriously. His cheeks a rosy red. The scarf peaking out a little, Ash found himself tucking it back into the other’s coat.   
“Keep it safe,” he mumbled. “Make sure to watch where you step, it’s slippery.” 

Eiji nodded solemnly. “ Sure thing boss.” Ash’s mouth quirked up in a smile. 

They worked quickly, packing snowballs on the hidden side of the tower, they didn’t want to be spotted just yet. 

“Wanna put stones in them?” Ash asked from his place beside Eiji. 

Eiji gaped. “That is not funny Ash!” 

Ash only shrugged. Careful to keep his brain focused on the task in front of him and not on Eiji’s capable fingers. 

They heard them trudging through the snow at the three-minute-mark. 

“If anyone gets too close on the ladder just snatch their hat,” Ash said with a smile. 

“Good idea!” Eiji agreed. 

Ash hadn’t really expected Eiji’s plan to work. Having the high ground didn’t matter if you were isolated, but then Eiji was snatching hats off the heads of the guys trying to reach them, Ash keeping them back with a steady onslaught of snowballs to the face. They were both laughing, 

“I can’t!” Eiji wheezed as Skipper slipped on the stairs and dragged two other people down with him. “I can’t breathe!” he laughed. 

Ash was doing his best to focus, but the game was pretty much over, all of the hatless people wandering over to lodge snowballs at the two of them, Eiji blocking the ladder and making snowballs for Ash to pelt down on everyone else. 

He relaxed into the easy pattern of grabbing snowballs from Eiji, taking aim and hitting his target. It was good exercise, and ridiculous watching people try to dodge. So far the only person that had dodged him today had been Eiji, and Ash was going to blame it on the fact he’d never actually wanted to hit him anyways. 

He wondered if this is how it’d always been for everyone. Their lives weren’t easy, but he was completely unfamiliar with things like this. Easy moments amongst all the troubles. He shakes that thought back. He had it now, and this was going well. So yeah, Eiji’s plan wouldn’t have worked in a gun-fight, but this was a game, nothing serious. A fun strategy. Their fingers brushed as he grabbed his next snowball, and their eyes locked. 

“Having fun now?” Eiji checked in again. Ash half wondered why Eiji kept asking him that, but didn’t mind. He fought the desire to squeeze his hand and just nodded. 

“I like how they can do fuck all to get to us.”

Eiji laughed and pointed at where Ash should throw the snowball. “Two guys on a tower versus a bunch of idiots!” 

Ash let the snowball fly and hit Alex square in the jaw. 

“I’m on your team!!” he squawked. 

Eiji smiled warmly at Ash, and then the timers were going off, everyone’s phones beep beep beeping in alarm. Cain and his team conceded defeat, their punishment being that Ash was allowed to hit them each in the face with a snowball from the tower. Eiji crafted each one carefully, full of evil mirth. 

“Eat snow losers!” cried Shorter.

“Mean!” whined Skip, which allowed for a majority of his penalty snowball to wind up in his mouth. 

After the losing team had accepted their defeat with dignity, everyone wandered off to warm up inside. Ash figured he and Eiji should go back down. It was windy up here, cold. But looking over, Eiji was gazing out across the river. A large pile of grey storm clouds had gathered and were heading their way. The river dark and blue against the white snow covered banks. 

The wind lapped against Eiji gently, blowing his hair out of his eyes, burning his cheeks. His eyes gazing thoughtfully, a small smile settled easily on his features. Ash let himself settle into the moment. Intrigued about this late night runner. The man who played in the snow and cried about being alone, who surrounded himself with tigers and rubbed them behind the ears as if they were house cats. And then Eiji looked back and gave Ash a huge grin that belied any of those deeper thoughts. 

“I always forget how competitive I am! It feels good to win.” 

Ash nodded, allowing himself a laugh as he carefully crossed to be closer to Eiji. “Are you ready to go in or …?” His voice trailed off as he took in Eiji. They kept doing that. Staring at each other. 

Eiji hummed to himself a little, tearing his eyes away and towards the skyline once more. Just for a moment. “Sometimes I forget where I am, I like living by the river. It reminds me that I’m in Manhattan, that I worked hard to be here.” He nodded to himself, and then turned back to Ash, secret thoughts locked up and out of reach. “Let's go in and warm up. You look cold.” 

It was a small moment, a misstep that couldn’t have happened but did. Because instead of stepping towards Ash, he stepped back. A step back to, Ash wasn’t sure, but to clear the space between them perhaps? And suddenly Eiji was slipping, slipping over the edge of the tower. 

Ash didn’t think, didn’t have time. He saw Eiji’s eyes go wide and then he was reaching out. His whole body wrapping itself around and then under the slighter man as they fell. Eiji’s eyes widening with horror in the moment it took to complete the fall. And even with the snow it hurt. Ash felt the air whoosh out of him. Heard as someone screamed for help. Eijis shocked eyes above him changing to horror as he threw himself from Ash, checking for wounds, panicking. 

The breath came in and out, three breaths was all he needed. Ash let himself sit up and look at the tower, let himself look at Eiji. 

“No, I’m fine,” he assured, everyone having raced over. He rubbed his head, wondering if he’d cricked his neck. It hurt. He looked at the worry on Eijis face. “You're not hurt?” 

Eiji was already shaking his head. “No of course not, you took the whole fall, why would you do that?” 

Ash didn’t mean to say it, didn’t even realize the admission before it was said, but then it was there: “I didn’t want to see you fall again.” 

Eiji’s face screwed up in confusion, Shorter’s face going blank. Really, everyone was being dramatic, he was fine just sorta fuzzy. 

“You know,” he continued hand reaching out to brush Eiji’s hair away from his eyes. “You looked so lost, I didn’t want to see you make that face again.”

Eiji reeled back as if he’d been shot, looked over to Shorter as if the other would have an answer, but the face was grim. Not reassuring. 

“Ibe’s been here a long time,” Shorter tried, but Eiji’s worry and warmth had gone cold, distant even. 

“You're going to be okay?” His tone was stony. Ash just nodded, letting Eiji and Shorter help him up, lead him back inside. One of Cain’s guys checking his vitals. A small light flashing his pupils. It was nice stuck between Shorter and Eiji, sorta warm. 

He was coming back to himself slowly, let Cain’s friend tutted over him as Shorter gave him a long lecture. He wondered why Eiji had walked off. It had been a short fall - really nothing - but he'd… Ash looked over to where Eiji was hanging all the coats back up and laying towels under them so the dripping snow wouldn’t ruin the hardwood. 

What he’d said, Eiji had to know he knew about the photos now. He had known it was a sore spot, heard it in the violence of his argument with Yut Lung the other day, in the way Eiji pounded into the floor every night downstairs. This was something Eiji didn’t like to touch, and Ash had practically yelled about it in front of everyone like an idiot. 

They’d been having such a nice time. 

Shorter was frowning at him and blowing into his now gloveless hands. “It’s fucking cold in here,” he complained as he continued trying to warm Ash’s fingers. Ash just shrugged in response. 

Eyes still locked on Eiji. The open warmness to the boy had turned off. Something tense between the blades of his shoulders. Skip fluttering beside him, asking if he was sure Eiji hadn’t hurt himself. A stray hand reached up to rub at his abdomen. The place he’d been impaled by a broken pole. Eiji’s eyes found his. They stared at each other for a moment, and Ash could feel the change. Something bitter and electric hiding behind the shuttered gaze.

Eiji looked back to Skip and nodded. Continued his trek around the room, into the kitchen. Throwing popcorn into the microwave, warming milk in a large pot for the hot chocolate. He shouldn’t look so settled in Ash’s space, washing up the cups and snack plates from earlier. 

Ash rubbed his neck some more, and then Shorters hands were there. A gentle knead between vertebrae. It hurt, but in a nice way so Ash leaned into the touch, let his eyes slide closed. He was cold. It was cold. Ash could hear snippets around the room, people discussing the game. Snow quality. How slow the fucking trains were. The sun already slipping away behind heavy clouds. The shy sun of winter already well past it’s midday crest. 

“Ash.” It was a whisper, and then something warm was pressed into his hands. He opened his eyes to find Eiji, brow creased, kneeling before him and offering him a cup of hot chocolate.

Shorters fingers stalled at his neck and so he sat forward a bit to receive the cup. “Thank you.” 

Eiji paused, worrying his lip. “Have you always known? About the photos?” 

Ash felt his heart stutter, he didn’t know how or why his answer would affect Eiji, but he knew he had to tell the truth. So he nodded. “Ibe brought them to the city, I saw the first exhibition and followed his work after. The photos were ... ” Ash worried he might blush. He took a breath to steady himself. “They were captivating. I have a few of the original prints.” 

Eiji jolted. “You have originals?”

“Two yeah.” Oh god, Eiji’s face was a mask. 

“You should have known then that I know how to fall. Don’t ever do anything like that again.” It was a cold admonishing. Eiji moved to stand, but Ash found himself reaching out, grasping his sleeve. 

“Eiji, I should have told you, I was-” And suddenly Ash was so aware of everyone in the room. Several people clearly trying their best not to listen, Shorter’s hand on his shoulder. 

Eiji cut off his silence, not allowing him to find the words. “It’s weird. It’s weird that you knew my photos and never said anything about it. That you never mentioned that you already knew who I was.” Eiji’s eyes were so sharp but not cold, uncertainty flickered. Ash took in the way his whole body had transformed from warm and enticing to sharp. He was suddenly keenly aware of how Eiji had changed since his time as Ibe’s muse. He was seeing Eiji as a man. Realizing all of the implications. 

Eiji turned his head away, hair falling in his eyes. “Be more careful from now on. Many people are relying on you, you can’t be reckless.” Eiji stood then and walked away, gathering mugs and bowls of popcorn to hand out. And then he said goodbye. Not really to anyone in particular, but he was gone all the same. 

Ash felt his heart drop, unable to stop himself from looking to Shorter in some sort of desperation. Shorter was frowning at the door where Eiji had just left. But his hand was tight, a comfort on Ash’s shoulder as always. 

He wasn’t sure about what he should do next.


	10. Metropolis News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise Bonus chapter!
> 
> An insight into the criticism and public attracts Eiji faces back in Japan.

Metropolis: Olympic News  
April 15, 2012  
Scandal and Lies on the Road to London?!  
What Secrets lie in the Vaulters’ Halls?  
Hana Kobayashi

It’s only been three months since Eiji Okumura vaulted himself onto the stage of Japanese sports. His insanely popular photographs by acclaimed photographer Shunichi Ibe took us all by storm. An open faced Angel representing every citizen’s hope of earning Gold in London come July. Sixteen year old Eiji represented all that was innocent and good about Japanese sportsmanship. Hard working and handsome, good at schoolwork. Well known for being kind to his teammates; and if he seemed a little awkward and fumbling in interviews who can blame the powerhouse? He was sixteen, he had other things on his mind. It was an incredible three months for the boy, so why did it end so tragically just last week? What occurred in the halls of our Olympic Heroes’ homes? Was Eiji Okumura really Japan’s Angel? Or was this persona a carefully orchestrated facade? What of the rumors of his involvement with the highly public breakup of former Olympic stars Ryo and Sara Tanaka? What of the recent reports that bring his character into question? Well, I’ve done some digging and I think we’re all eager to see what I’ve found. 

As we all know, rumors over why the Tanaka couple split have been flying! Those pictures of poor Sara sobbing in her sister’s arms at the airport and videos of Ryo’s father exploding at him outside of their family’s gym really sparked public interest. The couple’s sponsors pulling contracts faster than we can say Fly! Sara and Ryo represented dedication and love in Japans dry romantic climate. Openly embarrassing in Beijing, often seen kissing or walking hand in hand along Tokyo’s busy streets. Sara, a shy but hardworking long jumper. Ryo the ever charming vaulter. Barely a commercial break would go by that I didn’t see their faces supporting some company or other. Here’s a clip of the two even chatting about their plans to conceive after London! So what went wrong? And what of Eiji Okumura?  
Some might chastise me for accusing the boy of such adult crimes, after all his career is over. Why dig in on someone who practically lost everything in a heartbeat? Well, because I’m a journalist! It wasn’t hard to find reliable witnesses to the brawl that occurred mere minutes before Eiji’s tragic fall. Rengi Tanaka, Ryos younger brother and Eiji’s fiercest competitor, attacked Okumura in the locker room minutes before the start of the season’s final high school track meet. I’ve found videos from several present teenagers who were able to record the brawl on their phones. The videos show Rengi ominously promising Eiji that his career was over. Eiji looking surprised and rubbing a spot on his jaw where the other’s fist had hit. Even as Rengi is pulled away by teammates his eyes burn with something beyond a simple school yard rivalry. Something dark and hateful. We all know what happened next. The almost certainly true rumors over who’s to blame for the sabotaged pole. I was curious to find the source of Rengi’s vitriol towards Japans Angel, Eiji Okumura. It didn’t take much digging to connect the dots. 

Looking back, my own publication was able to provide plenty of resources for how the two boys could have come to such blows. Eiji and Rengi have been pitted against each other from the beginning as Olympic hopefuls. Rengi, the younger brother of Japan’s top Pole Vaulter. Eiji a striking and capable up and comer. Here in the Metropolis offices we were surprised when our editors decided to feature Ryo and Eiji over the previously planned brothers piece. Eiji was fresh, Rengi was … well he wasn’t anything like his notoriously charming brother.  
Fatefully, Eiji and Ryo met here in the Metroplis offices. The two took on instantly. Quickly switching from Japanese to English and back while talking with some of our foreign correspondents. Eiji, who spent many of his formative years on a Canadian military base, is fluent in both English and French. Ryo picked up a lot of languages while in Beijing, and is well known for representing Japan in interviews with foreign journalists. They looked good together. Ryos mature statuesque build fitting in nicely with Eiji’s lithe and spritely figure. Two sides of the same sport. A charming pair of athletes, full of patriotic excitement. Hopeful to be picked to represent our country.  
During the interview and photo shoot Ryo was friendly and charming to the puppy dog eyed Eiji. Happy to give the younger helpful tips and advice on what to expect at Olympic trials. Ultimately inviting Eiji to come train with him at his family's gym. Video of the interview went viral, people making memes and jokes over how embarrassed Eiji seemed after admitting how big of a fan he was of “Mr. Tanaka-San”. Gifs of the boy turning red and bowing deeply showed up on even my Twitter feed. And so what if Eiji looked up to Ryo? Who wouldn’t? You might ask. But go take a look at these photos. Tell me you’re not seeing what I’m seeing. The way Ryo gazes at Eiji as he speaks, pulls the other close by the hip. Married men don’t act that way towards others. Straight men don’t stare at others that way. And Eiji? Well he certainly looks pleased doesn’t he… As far as I could find, Eiji Okumura has never dated. Never discussed his sexuality at all. But looking back over his photos, the stunning pictures that captured our hearts in the first place, and the photographer who took them… well… it’s curious isn’t it? For those of you unfamiliar with Shunichi Ibes previous work… well, take a look here. Shocking! Right? A photographer spends his career capturing the lives of wild gay men doing drugs and having sex in the clubs of New York and then moves on to capture images of a virginal athlete? Hmm… doesn’t really add up, certainly raises my eyebrows. 

And this leads me to our question. What happened next? What happened between that interview and that fateful track meet that led to such painful futures. What caused Rengi to despise Eiji Okumura so much that he was willing (allegedly) to sabotage the other’s pole. Not only ending his career but endangering his life? How does it connect to the breakup of such a high profile Olympic couple?  
What did Eiji Okumura do?  
Continue Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Bitch!  
> (Just kidding I love you all)  
> An extra little thing for y’all before the next chapters up! 
> 
> Once again thanks so much for all the kudos and comments they really make my entire life! Also also, I really can’t be bothered with formatting but it’s kinda lame compared to how it looks in my google doc. But well, oh well.
> 
> Also! If anyone’s in New York Right now you can walk past Terminal and see how the fashion studio on above the coffee shop is decorated! I like to imagine the Eiji and Yeets interns decorated it, and Yeet HaTeS it! - anyways - all love, all yours,
> 
> Artemis


	11. Broken Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji thinks back on Japan. On faded scars and words that don’t sting quite so much anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. There’s mention of an assault between minor Eiji and an adult in this chapter, if you want to skip it it’ll be marked between /// these guys \\\\\\.

Abdomen, left arm, right thigh. 

Those were the big ones. Lighter now after all these years, but raised enough that lovers always took a pause. Questions in their eyes. Questions Eiji didn’t really want to get into, shrugged off as nothing. 

Career ending marks to remind him of how foolish he’d been. Naive. 

It’s not a crime to be naive. But he’d paid the price. 

The mirror sent an image back towards him. Allowed him to laser his focus as his hands skirted the scars from his accident. Impaled. Consequence of allowing someone else’s image of him take the lead over who he really was. 

Eiji didn’t like to be dramatic about the whole thing. But they really were quite stark. And all these mornings, gasping awake, hands holding invisible wounds. Slick with invisible blood. It was getting hard to ignore the old anxieties. And now there was Ash.

Eiji let his eyes drift off. Grabbed a towel to dry off his hair, cold water dripping into his eyes. The hot water hadn’t come on and Eiji was shivering pretty hard, nipples pink and taught on his chest, little goosebumps urging him to dive into his favorite coziest sweater and then go drink something hot. 

He hoped Yut Lung wasn’t still mad. He could use some company.

Eiji scrubbed a hand over his face. Little stubbles scratching his skin. Thoughts of that spring shooting through his brain like pinballs. 

 

\----

 

Hands and cameras and vaults that seemed impossible. 

How did it even start?

The Canadian military bases Eiji grew up on weren’t exactly keen on Japanese enrichment. He’d spent his days roughhousing with other military brats and struggling through extra language lessons by night. His mother refused to speak anything other than Japanese at home. Eiji never really knew his grandparents, but the manga they’d sent him throughout his time overseas had saved him. He’d pour over volumes of sports manga, stories about Samurai and Vampires. Found himself longing for a country he didn’t know. When they finally moved back to Japan Eiji found himself a little stuck. He could read and speak Japanese well enough to get through his school work, but not enough to relate to his classmates. It wasn’t until someone had seen him reading a sports manga that he was able to make a change. The girl practically forced him to join track and field. Insisted that being a part of a team might help him make some new friends! She hadn’t really expected Eiji to be any good, but it sure was a happy bonus.

So Eiji settled into Japan and settled into his life as a budding track star. Found that pole vaulting suited him more than the other events. Focused his attention on that. The Track Prince, his teammates would tease. His pole transforming into a joust when his focus zeroed in, when the light hit him just so. The title always made him frown, but it was much better than the nicknames he’d get later on. It was fine. He was good. 

Izumo isn’t very well a place where you’d expect to find a world class photographer, but then Ibe had always had strange tastes. 

Eiji was waiting for his turn to be thrown into the sky when he heard the first camera click. Halfway to midair when he heard the second. He hit the pole and landed on the mat with a huff at the third. His coach introduced the two, explained that Ibe had seen footage from the last televised track meet and had hoped to stick around for a while and photograph Eiji. Kinda weird, but nothing Eiji felt too opposed to. Ibe had shifted from foot to foot and even bowed as he asked for permission to continue shooting Eiji. So he agreed.

They’d both been taken aback by the photos. 

Eiji had asked: “Is that really me?” Eyes huge, cheeks pink, and Ibe had laughed off his own shock and agreed. 

“Wanna take more?” 

Eiji had been hesitant, but then Ibe talked to his mom, showed her the pictures. 

She and his dad had whispered together for a long time before coming back and agreeing to let Ibe shoot him again. After that Ibe became a constant in Eijis life. In his practices.

When Ibe came to the first track meet of the season he finally saw what Eiji was like when competition flooded his system. Saw what was missing from the studio sessions. That’s when the photos got noticed. 

It wasn’t that Eiji hadn’t known Ibe was talented. It was more that Eiji was a teenager. And Ibe was so… so bland! He’d no idea that Ibe was famous. A sought after photographer that had appeared in hundreds of publications, a star of New York and Tokyo. 

And so suddenly he was famous too.

Eiji started getting calls from modeling agencies, offers to appear on talk shows. To do commentary at sports events. They stared calling him Japan’s Angel. 

It was so embarrassing. 

He’d never thought of himself as a pretty boy but the photos were.. well he got it, he’d understood even if they really weren’t… him. Like it was him, but he wasn’t some open faced angel flying across the earth, eyes locked on an open and never ending future. He was sixteen.  
He spent his free time watching YouTube videos and cooking dinner and doing his best not to stare at his teammates in the locker room or think about why boobs didn’t give him a boner. 

Ibe had told him to leave it, that the crazies would get bored. That the people who had started crowding the bleachers at his practices or swarming him on the train would leave off. That the papers would stop speculating about his personal life. 

Except there were Olympic tryouts that year and suddenly everyone wanted Eiji to represent Japan. The attention didn’t dissipate at all. 

Eiji had thought about the Olympics, he was good, maybe good enough? The best in his prefecture for sure. He knew that if he wanted he could probably hold his own. And Ibe supported that. So Eiji did a few interviews, tried to show he was a #regularteen and could represent Japan well if the opportunity came his way. Did his best to seem charming and capable despite the fact interviews made him clammy and nervous. 

People would sit around him and fuss over him, tell him to keep working hard. He’d smile and wave and then get shuttled off to the next thing. They’d ask him about his dating life, and his plans for college. And if he couldn’t answer suddenly he was ‘dropping out of high school’ or ‘ hated women!?’ It was irritating, but the money went towards getting him better equipment, more time in the gym. Money for college, even if he didn’t have any plans for it yet. And he was meeting a ton of other athletes! Learning so much. 

Eiji knew that he’d be old news soon. He hated the attention he got on the street, but he could live through the leers and sudden unwelcome touches. He had his teammates. His homelife with his sister Haruka was great. Ibe wasn’t really bland. He was cool, it was nice to have an adult looking out for him for once. Someone who had an idea of what Eiji was going through before even Eiji did. They were tuned into each other, a team. It wasn’t a surprise then really that Ibe had noticed the way Eiji’s eyes lingered over some of his competitors. The way he hid amongst the girls, never nervous, but fumbled under the complement of a guy. Ibe had grown up surrounded by the young and gay LGBT icons of New York. He had a pretty good idea of what Eiji was going through. 

One day he’d shown Eiji some of his portfolios, the kinder ones. Still outrageous. But gentle. Lingering hands - secret looks. Eiji had spent hours looking through the books. Gazing at each photo until he maybe understood a little more about himself. It was scary at first, but Ibe was open minded. Completely straight, but knowledgeable. He introduced Eiji to some friends that he could chat with if he wanted. It had been beyond uncomfortable at first, but having someone know. Know and not care, it was such a relief.

 

Ryo Tanaka was 28 when they met. He was famously in love with his wife, his country, and his sport. He was tall and strong. Built for sport. He’d walk into a room and everyone would blush, a man who seemed to sweat sex appeal. Eiji had been looking up to him since he was eight. 

The first time they met was arranged by a popular Japanese American publication called Metropolis. A short piece to comment on the generational differences in vaulting. On how similar Eiji seemed to Ryo and his prospects of becoming a sponsored and popular athlete if his Olympic dreams came to fruition. What Eiji, or any Olympic hopeful, would need to prepare for. 

Ryo’s mischievous eyes made Eiji nervous. Throughout the interview he found himself blushing and fidgeting and acting like a complete fool, but then Ryo would sweep in and save Eiji. Chastising the interviewer for picking on him, or asking Eiji something he could easily answer. God, Eiji’d straight up blurted that he’d spent hours watching videos of Ryo’s vaults on YouTube! The video-footage of the interview showed Ryo looking absolutely charmed by his embarrassing admission and instead of laughing at Eiji, he invited Eiji to come by his state of the art gym to train. The interviewer had loved that, asked if she could send a photographer along.

Eiji did his best to ignore how fast his heart was beating when they swapped numbers. His hands trembled a little. Couldn’t help but blush over how Ryo’s hand had lingered a little longer than necessary on his waist as they posed for pictures. 

As they left, Ibe had frowned at the pictures and told Eiji that Ryo seemed like a creep. Frowned harder as the man waved from his flashy sports car and sent Eiji a wink. Eiji shrugged the whole thing off. No matter what Ibe said, or how his heart jumped into his throat, Ryo was married! To a woman! And way too old to be interested in a 16 year old. There was no way he was gonna miss a chance to train … well check out an Olympic Level gym. A chance to learn from his hero. 

Maybe he wore his best track suit, and maybe he brushed his hair, but who wouldn’t wanna look their best when hanging out with their idol. And when he arrived Ryo had scooped him up into a big hug. Welcomed him in eagerly, explaining that he’d booked the entire gym for the afternoon and that they could do whatever they wanted. How his brother Rengi had thrown a big fit about the whole thing, but it was no big deal, they’d have full run of the space. Eiji could barely believe it. Running from machine to machine, peppering Ryo with questions. Enraptured by the answers. They did a small and basic workout together, using all of the state of art equipment. Eiji was in paradise. Ryo told him about his usual workout routine and how it mixed in with his daily life. What he did for work outside of Vaulting. How he dealt with sponsors. Ryo’s hands were a little - well, lingering - when helping Eiji stretch out, but he was so excited. Focused on everything he was learning. If Ryo seemed a little too flirty, well that was apart of his personality. He probably acted this way towards everyone! 

Only an oblivious virgin like Eiji would misread the situation so poorly. 

The office in the back of the gym was filled with tapes of jumps. Ryo led Eiji into the comfortable space and asked Eiji if he wanted to watch some of his favorite jumps. And well of course he did, so they settled into the couch. Watching clips that compared Ryo’s progress now versus four years ago in Beijing. 

He didn’t think twice when he commented that Ryo seemed more fit now then he had back then. 

It wasn’t an invitation, it was an observation. 

Ryo didn’t seem to care. 

 

/// As the words left his mouth, Eiji blushed. His eyes met Ryo’s, worried he’d revealed himself a little too much. But the eyes he found were scary. The open face of his idol was gone, replaced by something hungry. Eiji was suddenly very aware of how close they were, how alone he was. A small shift and suddenly Eiji was pushed back into the armrest, Ryo above him. 

“I could tell you were watching me,” he’d whispered, letting his hands run down Eiji’s chest. “You’re so cute, little Eiji, so eager.” Eiji was mortified, frozen with confusion. He watched in mute shock as Ryo pinched one of his nipples. But Ryo didn’t stop there and let his hands sink lower. No one had ever. Eiji’s cock alerted to the touch, even as his mind panicked. He willed himself not to be affected. But still Ryo pushed on.

“I could tell from your pictures that you were like me. Those big eyes, your lips. You can trust me Eiji. Let’s help each other.” 

Eiji jumped as Ryo’s hand pushed under his shirt and his mouth bit down on his neck. He needed to get away. 

Ryo chuckled at his protests, forcing his knee between Eiji’s. Spreading his legs apart. Pushing his weight onto him. 

He didn’t want this, he didn’t like this. And the things Ryo was saying, those weren’t true! Eiji wasn’t a little flirt. He hadn’t for a second done anything purposefully to lead Ryo on. But Ryo bit down on his lips, his mouth. Forced him to swallow his protests. He didn’t really understand what Ryo’s intentions were, but fuck that. There was no way he was gonna stay and find out. 

Eiji used all his weight and shoved Ryo off. Leaping across the room, even as Ryo scrambled after him. They faced each other, the once cozy space seemingly incredibly small now that Eiji was trapped. If he ran Ryo would chase him. He could feel it in the way Ryo mirrored him. Both breathing heavy. An easy lazy smirk on his face. A breath of a moment passed between them, but then Ryo’s glance flickered over Eiji’s shoulder. Went stark. 

And when Eiji turned to look, Ryo was pushing past him, calling after someone. He watched as what must be have been Ryo’s father and little brother Rengi stormed out of the building Ryo chasing after them. 

He quickly gathered his stuff, straightening his hair and uniform tie. His hands had been shaking. A thousand thoughts jumbling for space in his head. 

He slipped out the back, and hid behind a cafe until Ibe could come pick him up. ///

 

Eiji stopped making appearances after that. Buckled down on his training and schoolwork. Spent more time with his sister then was probably normal. He blocked Ryo’s number, and when Ibe asked him why Ryo’s agent kept trying to get in touch with him he’d just shrugged the whole thing off. Told Ibe he was right about Ryo being a creep, but not to worry about it. 

Of course, Eiji knew that Ibe did worry about it. Worried about why Eiji had been shaking so hard that day. Why he’d buried his head at Ibe’s shoulder and they’d stood there frozen for what seemed like hours. He’d been so patient, waiting for Eiji to calm down. And he’d known enough to not prod Eiji about the incident, but became more protective after. Bought Eiji some mace, gave him the number of a good therapist he knew just in case. Life moved on. Eiji was able to shove it back. He went from home to school to practice to home. Went to meets and plowed through every obstacle. Soaring to heights he’d never thought he’d be able to achieve. 

Finally the last meet before the trials arrived. His teammates had come to support him. Everyone was abuzz over who’d place, how high they’d fly. 

Ryo’s brother was there. Eiji had actually seen him a lot since that day in the gym. It was expected the two of them would end up competing for a place on the team as newcomers. They’d crossed paths at several meets, and Eiji was pretty certain he was the better vaulter. Rengi was good, but not as good as his brother. Not as good as him. 

Before he hadn’t been sure how much Rengi and his father had seen. It became very clear at the first meet. That Rengi had seen it all and wasn’t going to forget it. He’d shoulder checked Eiji and called him a fag before Eiji’d even recognized the kid. It had pissed Eiji off, he wanted to shout ‘It’s not my fault your brothers a creep!’. But instead he focused on himself. Taking First in that meet and the next. Ignored the increasingly frustrated Rengi, and his jabs and taunts. 

He’d seen the breakup news. Pictures of Ryo’s wife, a fellow track and field Olympian, crying into the arms of a friend. Headlines reading “Affair?! What’s next for this Olympic super pair?”. Eiji assumed that Ryo had been caught with someone else. Not for a second thinking the breakup had anything to do with him. Still naive despite what had occurred.

He hadn’t known how involved he was in the scandal until he was tasting Rengi’s knuckles. 

His friends had pulled the guy off quick, but the words were there. The accusations, calling Eiji a home wrecker, a whore. His lip stung. Stung like it did after his brother had bit down on his mouth to get him to be quiet. Rengi screamed that Eiji's career was over, that he’d strip his wings and show the world what he really was. It was scary. Even as his teammates pulled him away and security grappled him, Rengi’s eyes were focused on him, something terrible lurking there.

Eiji's friends helped him finish getting ready, take the field and gather his equipment. His friends. Not Eiji. And so Eiji didn’t notice the way is pole wasn’t as smooth as it usually was, the small notches cutting in. He focused on shaking off those bad feelings and pulling himself into that easy space that accompanied him through each vault. 

And then his career ended. 

His Olympic dreams snapped with that last vault. 

For one last time the papers started in on him. Mourning the loss, curious for the cause. Everyone knew his pole had been sabotaged. And even though Eiji staunchly refused to lay the blame where it belonged neither of the Tanaka brothers made the Olympic team that year. Eiji healed up, ignored the papers. Ignored everyone that said “He’s nothing without the vault.” or “He got what he deserved.” because it wasn’t gonna get him anywhere. And his mom took down the photos of him flying, his sister hid the magazines. You’d never know that he’d flown at all. The fans in the stands disappeared, no more groping hands on the subway - just glares and whispers full of disapproval. Stood strong when his friends asked if the papers were true, if he really was gay. Told them that he was, but the stories about what happened between him and Ryo were not. 

Eiji had expected Ibe to leave then, too. Disappear like his photos and his equipment and the friends who decided they weren’t comfortable with his sexuality. But instead Ibe’d stuck around, made Eiji help him develop the rest of the photos. Started showing him how to work the camera. Ibe had Eiji climbing up trees and racing up mountains to catch the perfect shot, or running back to the car to retrieve something they’d forgotten. 

Eiji started returning to himself. Most of his teammates were still there for him. His sister still treated him like some sort of hero. The papers not so interested in how he tore apart a marriage with his “homosexual agenda”. It took courage, but he was able to ask Ibe about the pictures. About why people liked them so much, what it was that had started it all. Ibe was prepared to answer. He quickly started pulling out books with old religious works, statues. Referencing art Eiji had never even heard of. Because Eiji did look ethereal. And now that those pictures were so separate from who he currently was he could see it. Eiji’s photos mirrored a history of art. Long lines, sharp bones but a gentle expression. Statues of Apollo. Paintings of the matador in his ring, the gaze of an archer poised to shoot. Capability and poise. The drape of his body, the leisurely intention of every muscle. Eugène Delacroix painting boys desperate for Liberty, Shunichi Ibe capturing a child reaching out toward Peace. The powerful force in their eyes similar no matter how different their goals were. 

Eiji understood suddenly what had been so captivating. Understood maybe, why so many people had wanted ownership of that. Eiji realized he wasn’t sure if it was a side of himself he was comfortable showing to the rest of the world. 

He’d just wanted to fly. It had grounded him, let him adjust to a new country. A new life. Now he was seventeen and desperate for something new to prove his life wasn’t forfeit. He wasn’t lithe or strong or enticing. He was clumsy and nervous and he was … gay. But fucking hell. It took time and courage, and three notebook pages full of ways to ask, but eventually he did. He asked if Ibe would show him how to see the world from behind a lens. How to capture it with fresh and open eyes. How to see what Ibe saw. 

He’d never be the boy with wings again, but he could do this. 

 

\----

Eiji settled into his bed, wiping tears away. This was all so old. Stuff he’d been to therapy about. Stuff he was working on. He’d worked so hard to build up his self worth. Not enough apparently. 

And Ash knowing about the photos, it didn’t mean that Ash felt ownership of him but it did mean that he’d seen something of Eiji that was private now. Something that probably didn’t even exist anymore. A thing he couldn’t live up to. Ash was probably confused. If he saw Eiji as some sort of artistic figure… Eijis not enough of a person. He’ll never live up to the ideal of what other people see in him.

He’d probably already disappointed the guy. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Well he wasn’t some angel, some savior from above. He was just Eiji. And maybe he was dull and without character, but he was reliable. A hard worker. He was fine. 

But still, this was more than he could deal with. Picking up his phone Eiji sent his therapist a 911 text. Something he hadn’t done in a long time. He’d be in there first thing tomorrow morning, and she’d help him process this mess. 

Ibe would go with him. They’d get something nice to eat before, and after he’d give Eiji a big hug and they’d go somewhere new to shoot. Ibe making Eiji go to absurd lengths to get the perfect shot. He’d gather his courage and maybe talk to Ash. Explain that he was different than the photos. That they really were something from the past. Shorter too. Eiji knew he was being … dramatic. Those two couldn’t have known how sensitive he was about the whole thing. How he’d left his island nation and barely looked back after the whole fiasco. 

Well. That was that about that. Eiji blew out a big breath. Frowned as it puffed out like dragons smoke. He sat there like that for a while, letting little puffs of cold air furl around him. Let his fingers grow cold. But then he shook it off and went to talk to Ibe. 

The living room was just as cold, Ibe sat over his laptop, a pile of blankets around his shoulders. He smiled when Eiji joined him on the couch and frowned when Eiji put his cold feet on him. 

“I think the power’s gone off? Have you noticed how cold it is?”

Ibe signed at his power cord, flashing a blank and uncharged phone at Eiji. “It died while I was feeding my Atsume cats.” 

Reassuringly patting Ibes shoulder, Eiji got back up and flipped the light switch. They both grimaced as the overhead light didn’t come on. 

“I already checked the fuse box.” 

“You could have said so.”

Ibe shrugged, laughed as his camera clicked, capturing a very good picture of a slightly irritated Eiji. “I’ll give Shorter a call then?” 

Eiji sighed and nodded, flicking the switch again for good measure.

Despite it all, Ibe had never put his photos of Eiji away. He’d never stopped taking pictures that captured Eiji in that personal and exceptional light. Never stopped seeing the boy who could fly. Eiji was glad for it. Glad despite it all, that he had Ibe on his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone’s doing well! I promise the next chapter has quite a nice and healing bit. 
> 
> Happy holidays! 
> 
> Please like and comment! As always, stay well.


	12. Moon River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert very typical fanfic trope *here*!!! 
> 
> Things get a little chilly over at Terminal.  
> Emotions are high, but Yues hotel number is higher.

Eiji dreams. He dreams of swirls of color, he dreams of wandering through the woods. A prince in search. Grasping for purchase in the dense brush. Thorns pricking curious fingers, creatures dispelling his advance. The thorns thicken, thicken and constrict. Dark moonlight overtaking all things. He can’t stop, this is his fight to win. There’s someone there beyond, if only he could just reach them. 

 

Ash dreams of hands.

 

—

 

Everyone had agreed to call it a night so that Ash and Shorter could try and see why the heat wasn’t working. They had Alex checking the lower apartments, but already Shorter was getting some polite but concerned text messages from the tenants.

Shorter and Ash stood before the penthouse breaker box and flipped the switches one by one. No change. Darkness fell swiftly over the apartment. 

“Well, fuck” quipped Shorter. 

“Yeah...” Ash agreed. 

 

—

 

The electrical room was a disaster. 

He wasn’t surprised to hear Shorter emit a low moan. He felt the same.

One electrical room to control the whole building. Sturdy old materials that had been one of the few things not in need of an update after the takeover. Wires and pipes that had fed the building for decades - all gone. 

Ash didn’t know you could feel sentimental about this sort of thing. But the electrical room was the heart of it all. And now… The heart of an old building like this had no business being so quiet. 

Shorter sighed as he studied the cut wires and beaten pipes. The smashed to bits back up generators that lined the back wall. The gray breaker boxes that had vacated their neat rows and smashed into the ground. 

“Maybe, if we’re lucky they electrocuted themselves and we’ll find a body buried in the snow.” 

Ash gave Shorter a long look before pointedly looking over to the main power source switches. All safely down in the off position. 

“Well, a man can dream,” Shorter sighed, kicking a box. 

“Security tapes?” 

“Alex is looking into it, but we know what this is.” 

Ash flexed his fingers, not allowing himself to clench his fists. “ Did any of the generators make it?” 

Shorters shoulders dropped and his face turned sour. They’d invested a small fortune into the machines. Ash adamant that no storm, no city-wide catastrophe would keep them in the dark for long. 

“ They’re all fucked. This must’ve been a whole group of guys Ash. This is insane.”

“I fucking hate Arthur.” Ash ran his hands along the old walls. “He’s never understood the beauty of anything. What about the main hall’s generators? Did they get to those?” 

Shorters face lit, “I didn’t even think about those, they’re under the piano right? I doubt they knew about them.” 

Ash nodded, thinking about the extra room under the stage. They’d added separate generators to accommodate the retail spaces. It had been a precaution and another heavy expense but now Ash was unbelievably relieved. 

“Look, I’m gonna go get the power back on in the main hall at least. Can you gather everyone and do a headcount? I’m worried about the kids. The babies.” Shorter nodded. “I don’t know if this is just to put a thorn in our side, or if it’s something more. But either way, let’s get the main hall heated up and ready to accommodate everyone. Go to 5E first, Lily is terrified of the dark.” 

“Ash...” Shorters voice trailed off. 

Ash sunk down and fiddled with an old bolt. Hefted the weight of it between his fingers. 

“Have …” he shook his head, thoughts weren’t straight. “ Shorter I’m not in the right headspace for this.” His eyes searched the others, Shorter leaned against the door frame. 

“You trust me?” 

“Of course.” 

“ Lean on me buddy.” Shorters face was open, stupid and endearing. Ash trusted him with his life. “ Get the generators started and then let me take over. If you can’t relax then come back down here and see what we can salvage so the electrician doesn’t fuck us over to bad.” Shorter looked down the dark basement passage. “I’m pissed.”

Ash studied his friend. 

“I’m so pissed. What a fucking waste!” He watched his best friend take a moment. Kick a fucked up pipe, snapping it in half. “But I’m not gonna let them see us sweat, Ash. We can afford to fix this, play it off as an expense even. We’ll tighten security.” 

And that was it really, wasn’t it. 

“How the fuck did they get in here?” 

Shorter rubbed a hand over his face. 

“We were all upstairs. Let our guard down.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Ash.” Shorter took a step back into the space, but Ash was already up and pushing past him.

“The generators.” 

He knew Shorter was watching his back.

 

———-

 

The clouds had cleared, windows filling the stairwell with bright moonlight. The candle in Eijis hand flickered with every step he took. Flickering across his cold skin, highlighting and shadowing his bright eyes. Casting his baby soft features into something sharper. 

Eiji was nervous. He’d been so affected earlier. Thrown straight back into the emotions of his 17-year-old self. It was a disaster and yet, here he was, ghosting up several flights of stairs to look for the very person that had brought on those feelings. 

Searching for Ash.

His breath fogged before him. Eiji’s body all gooseflesh and shivers despite the warm clothes and the blanket he’d thrown over his shoulders. The power had been out since three p.m. and the temperatures inside the building had been dropping fast. 

Now, later into the night, everyone was together in the lobby. Generators powered the main hall with lights and warmth. Shorter had grabbed an old sheet and a projector, making festivity out of a minor scale disaster. Eiji was impressed by how easily the man made the best of a bad situation. 

But Ash wasn’t there.

Eiji had looked around the hall. At the warm faces. Weary and a little nervous, but the children were so joyful it was difficult to stay tense. Still, it was cold even here next to bodies and space heaters.

Shorter had been studying a screen showing the cost of an entire electrical overhaul when Eiji approached him. Bright eyes going dark when asked if he’d seen Ash since they’d turned the power back on.

Purple head turning towards the stairs that lead up to their homes. It was dark back there. None of the bright lights powerful enough to breach the dark shadows that crowded the night. 

Shorter turned his attention back to Eiji. A stern and assessing look falling over him, an expression Eiji wasn’t familiar with from the usually jovial man. 

“ Will you go look for him? Make sure he’s alright?” 

Eiji couldn’t repress his shiver. Something akin to ‘getting permission’ and being on thin ice about it making him nervous. Something in the way Shorter was watching him. He’d just nodded. Suddenly very aware of the warnings Yue had presented to him that morning.

 

He knocked when he reached Ash’s door. 

Waited for a moment before slowly cracking it open and announcing himself. 

Why was he even here? Why was Ash?

Eiji’s candle filled the room with a gentle, warm glow and allowed more than moonlight to light the edges of Ash’s form in the window sill. He turned towards Eiji slowly, eyes unfocused and glasses askew, as if he’d been napping against the cold glass. 

Eiji’s heart hammered in his chest at the interruption, at the way he felt Ash’s gaze focus and come alive on him. 

“Eiji?” Ash’s voice was rough and quiet. 

“We were worried.” Eiji explained in a whisper, taking a step into the room. He shivered hard, it was colder in here than it was in the hall. Too many windows. 

Ash nodded a little, let his head fall back onto the glass again. Exposing his neck and moving his hand to shift his hair out of his eyes. Eiji stepped closer again, his feet instinctively moving to comfort the man. The energy in the room was too strange. Too tight. 

“Are you still hurting from the fall?” he asked, worry prompting him to close the distance and set his candle aside so he could wrap his blanket around Ash. Ash let Eiji move the blanket around his shoulders, not seeming to mind being tucked in. Leaning into it even. Eiji, flickering his eyes up to check in, softly palmed Ash’s hands to see how cold the other really was. He couldn’t help the gasp, Ash was freezing. 

“It’s too cold up here, let’s go downstairs.” He looked up quickly, ready to admonish Ash for being so careless, but Ash was staring back. Curious, weary. A moment passed like this.

“The photos,” Ash whispered, eyes locked on Eiji’s. “When I was a teenager I’d look at those photos of you flying. Higher and higher. So certain and self-assured. It was as if, I was able to imagine myself flying too.” 

The room was silent, Eiji’s heart rocketing, panicking. 

“I cant fly anymore Ash.” It was painful to say. A heart wrenching confession no matter how clear or true. “I’ll never fly like that again, and I was never the boy in those photos. I’ll never live up to him.” 

Ash narrowed his eyes at Eiji. Let his cold fingers squeeze, ever so gently, back onto Eiji’s warm ones. 

“You want me to separate them?” he asked, leaning forward. Eijis breath caught, the ability to breathe escaping. “I never knew the Eiji Okumura that flew, I only know this Eiji before me…” Ash’s eyes searched over Eiji’s face, curious and probing. “But still, I see him in you.”

Eiji didn’t like this. Didn’t know what to do with any of it. Forced himself to inhale.

“Ash whatever strength those pictures gave you then, I can’t promise any of it to you now. If you want that from me… you’ll be disappointed.” 

Ash’s eyes widened a little and a small bitter laugh escaped. Eiji pulled his hands back, he wasn’t amused. He tried to take a step away, but Ash leaned forward and caught one of Eiji’s hands. Pulled him back in. 

“Eiji, wait,” his shoulders softened. “Eiji, you’re... you don’t know me. I should have told you sooner, the second we met. But I was embarrassed. I had one of your pictures in my high school locker for fuck’s sake. You looked so cool.” Ash rubbed a hand over his face. “ To say I’d be disappointed in you… You can’t imagine how shocked I was the first time I saw you.” Ash’s eyes flickered to Eijis. “ I was gonna stay clear, wouldn’t have ever approached you. Nobody wants some weird fucking fan interrupting their private life. But then Skip dragged me down to your apartment and there you were. This guy whose pictures had.. your pictures reassured me Eiji. When I was…” 

Ash’s hand tightened around his, “ You were so..” Ash shook his head, “ and suddenly I wanted a chance to get to know you first, so I wouldn’t embarrass myself outright. So that you wouldn’t write me off as another weird fan.” Ash took a deep breath. “ You were right, It was weird not to tell you. I’m sorry.”

Eiji studied Ash, his dropped shoulders and cold hands and open face. Earnest in a way Eiji would love to photograph. Eiji sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, tearing his gaze off to stare out the window. 

“I’m sure you understand,” he began. “You’ve seen the pictures.” Ash studied him from the corner of his eyes. “It was months before I was healed completely. Months before the tabloids left me alone. It shouldn’t be so hard still, but it is. They way people treated me. It’s something I don’t really touch anymore. Does that make any sense?” 

Ash squeezed Eijis fingers again, and he looked to meet the other’s eyes. “I think I can understand. I’m sorry I brought those feelings up.” 

Eiji gave himself a moment to soothe his panic down. Studied the long fingers gently caressing his own shorter ones. “Then you also understand it’s not your fault. Those people from before aren’t you. But I was… god I haven’t felt like that in a while, But now it’s over. I’m still...” He gave Ash a long look. “I’ll probably be processing this for a bit.” 

Ash nodded. “I can stay out of your hair...?” His voice trailed off. 

Eiji looked at their joined hands, acknowledged how strange and nice it felt. He didn’t want Ash to stay out of his hair.

“Why are you up here Ash? You’re freezing.” Ash looked away from Eiji for the first time since he’d walked in. “Ash...” Eiji prompted. 

The jade eyes darted back to his, a frown forming. 

“Should I trade you a secret?” His face morphed into something akin to irritation. He let go of Eiji’s hand and began to massage the back of his neck. Eiji didn’t answer but watched as the thoughts made their way out of Ash. 

“I can’t sleep down there with everyone.” He confessed and glanced up at Eiji. Almost shyly. “I have these nightmares. I don’t want to … if I had one downstairs, well. I don’t think it’d be a peaceful night.” 

Ah, “ I have bad nightmares, too.” They settled into that for a moment. “I didn’t even think about what would happen if I had one in a large hall filled with people.” Ash studied him. And Eiji noted how Blue the boy was against the lights of the room and night sky. 

“What should we do then?” he asked. “It’s too cold for you to sleep up here, too many windows.”

Ash considered. 

“I mean,” He looked off into the distance, “we could sleep in my room? There’s not so many windows in there.” 

Eiji didn’t want Ash to see how embarrassed he was at such an innocent suggestion. How Ash had made you into we so easily. So he turned his head towards the hall too. Followed easily as Ash slid off his ledge and down the hall into a huge and very empty room. 

The words came out before he could stop them. 

“Oh, Ash.” He sighed, completely saddened by the desolate state of affairs in the space. 

The room was occupied by one king sized bed. A bottom sheet and blanket on top. A single pillow. Some books scattered about. Ash walked across the room to close the thick black curtains over the windows, making Eiji’s candle the only lightsource. 

“That bad, huh?” The blond was nonchalant, but Eiji could feel the tension seeping back between them. “Okay, well we could always, I don’t know. Stay up all night downstairs?” 

Eiji crossed the room. Something needy and vulnerable making him crave nearness. Everything about the day tugging on a thousand of his anxieties. He nudged Ash with his shoulder. Took a bold breath for courage. 

“Or, we can stay in my room. I’ll grab a bunch more candles, you can bring your pillow and ...” Eiji looked down at the bed with raised eyebrows, “... blanket. My room’s smaller, more comfortable, it’ll be easier to keep warm.”

Ash looked at Eiji, once more shy and curious. “I never had a sleepover at someone else’s house before.” 

Eiji felt his breath catch. Ash suddenly looked so young. 

“Well, it’s not ideal, but I’m sure we’ll have some fun.” Ash bent down and grabbed his blanket and pillow. Uncertain eyes turning into something more sure. 

“ I’m hungry.”

“ Good,” Eiji smiled, tucking his blanket more securely around Ash’s shoulders. “ Lucky for you, Shorter ordered a bunch of pizza.” 

Ash rolled his eyes, but Eiji was certain that a faint blush brushed his cheeks.

 

———

 

Eiji’s room was cozy. A little messy. Cluttered with old books and movies. Pictures everywhere, towers of magazines with sticky notes sticking out. Eiji went from surface to surface lighting candles. 

“You have a lot.” 

Eiji nodded, a bashful smile appearing. “I like the soft light when I can’t sleep.” 

Ash nodded and hugged his pillow a little closer to him. He was cold. He’d been up on that window sill for hours. Thinking. Planning. Eiji had surprised him. But if he hadn’t, how long would he have stayed up there like that? He’d have ended up sick, and he couldn’t afford that right now. 

“It’s warmer in here.” Ash decided to be bold and slipped into Eijis bed. Layer and layer of blanket cocooning him. 

Eiji laughed, a hand on his hip. “Yeah, go ahead and make yourself at home. I’m gonna run down and get you something warm to eat okay?” 

Ash just nodded. Eiji’s bed smelled amazing. It was all so soft. When Eiji came back he’d been dozing, surprised himself this time by how easily he’d relaxed. 

“I got you some hot tea and a salad. Sorry, but all the pizza was gone.” 

Ash rubbed his eyes and pulled away from his warm nest a little. 

“What about you?” He reached for the cup, and sighed as the warmth of it spread through his still cold hands. 

Eiji offered him a small smile. “I already ate, I’m not a crazy person like you.” 

Ash nodded, allowing himself to relax fully. Eiji looked nice. Fluffy sweater and warm light. “You always look so soft, but I bet if we got in a fight you could probably hold your own.” 

Eiji glared down at Ash, sitting down at the foot of the bed. “If we got in a fight, you wouldn’t play fair.” 

Ash laughed. “Absolutely true.” 

He bit into the salad, it wasn’t great but it would do. 

“So when you have nightmares you go for a walk, or ...?” Eiji spread himself out across the mattress, looking out from under his eyelashes. Settling in to listen. 

Ash hummed, stabbing an avocado. “I usually play the stock market... Try and get some work done. But I wander around here, too. Try and see what needs improving, that’s why I, when I saw you the first time.. I was messing with that old piano and fell asleep.”

The stared at each other for a beat. 

“I’ve seen you running,” Ash said. And for the second time that day Ash watched as realization swamped Eiji. Clearer now that he wasn’t foggy from a fall in the snow. His heart sunk. 

“That’s…” Eiji hung his head, a small desperate chuckle escaping. “That’s really embarrassing.” 

“Yeah,” Ash agreed. 

“You seem even more like a creep now.” But it wasn’t the harsh accusation that Ash was expecting, it was more resigned. 

Ash shrugged. “I know, it’s just,” he sighed deeply and looked at Eiji from the side, “ You’re really beautiful.” Eijis head snapped up, a sharp inhale. 

“ It’s true,” Ash waved his hand briefly. “ I kept meaning to step out and let you know I was there, but you’d begin and you were so focused and stern, and then you’d sing and well how embarrassing would it be if I stepped out then? So usually I just left.” 

Eiji gaped at Ash, his face getting redder and redder. 

“ How many times?” 

“ Enough to know you have just as many nightmares as I do.” 

Eiji sat back at that. Took the other man in fully. 

Ash was being honest and vulnerable. After earlier today… He needed to get it all off his chest. 

He’d called Eiji beautiful. 

He meant it, but he hadn’t really meant to say it. 

Eiji gave him an incredulous look. Splayed his hands on the mattress, as if he he could reach through and connect to the earth below. 

Ash studied the man for a while, “ Your singing, the stuff you say, it’s super embarrassing.” 

Eiji buried his face into the mattress with a groan. “Rude!” 

Ash shrugged, pushing the salad onto the bedside table and settling into his tea. “I mean, I love Tchaikovsky as much as the next guy, but you like, love love him.” 

Eiji sat up, a stern look on his face. “The music from the Nutcracker is iconic and fun and no one can tell me otherwise. It’s more embarrassing that you watched me enough to notice that I listen to it a lot.” 

Ash shrugged, an easy smile settling. “Should I take you to Lincoln center for Christmas then? I bet we could get a student discount. They’ll let you tour the dressing room with all the other elementary school kids.” 

Eiji’s glare deepened, a cute pout forming. “You’re kidding, but that actually sounds like a lot of fun.” 

“You like ballet?” 

Eiji nodded, eyes going wistful. “It’s familiar.” He glared over at Ash again. “You poke fun, but if you like the pictures of me you must understand why the ballet is so intriguing.” 

“That’s fair I suppose. We could go really. If you want.” 

“Really?” Eiji’s eyes were excited. “Yue hates the ballet, Sing offered to go with me once but...” Eiji trailed off frowning. “I can imagine you at the ballet, but not them.” 

Ash nodded, he was familiar with the halls of Carnegie and Lincoln center. He hadn’t been let out of the apartment often, only to work as an escort for Dino. Or when he was borrowed out to others. Hours spent in boxes with strange men, uninterested in the performances and more interested in him. He’d never seen the nutcracker though. And if they sat in the orchestra seats, out in the public where you could hear your neighbor’s breath catch. Relax into the crowd. That might be nice. 

“Do you have plans for Christmas?” 

Eiji leaned back into the bed again. “Not really.” 

“Not traveling home?” 

Ash hadn’t forgotten what Eiji had whispered that night. He was just .. maybe hoping the situation hadn’t changed. A selfish wish.

“I’ll be here on my own, maybe meet some friends later on in the night. What about you?” 

Ash shrugged, snuggling deeper into Eijis bed. Secretly pleased at the response. “I’m not religious.” 

Eiji hummed to himself, let his head fall over to look at Ash more directly. “Well I’ll be around if you get bored.” 

Ash nodded and let the room grow quiet. It wasn’t unpleasant, the air between them clear. 

“Would it be okay if I got under the covers too?” Eijis voice was soft and nervous. 

Ash felt himself tense a little. He’d shared rooms with others before. Bunking down for stakeouts, sharing a dorm with Shorter. But this was... candles and blankets and Eiji. The two men stared each other down for a moment before Ash pulled back the edge of the blankets for Eiji to crawl in. 

“It’s your bed.” 

“Still,” Eiji replied, even as he sighed into his own mass of pillows. 

“This is the kind of bed girls on tv have.” 

Eiji smiled brightly. “I know. Isn’t it great?” 

Ash chuckled, rolling over a little to see Eiji better. The brunette had his eyes closed, soaking up the warmth of his bed. Candlelight flickered against his skin. He thought of that afternoon. On how sunlight streamed through his dark hair, and how his cheeks flushed when excited… 

“Eiji,” Ash called, something naughty settling into his thoughts. “Remember earlier today when you shoved me into the snow?” 

Eijis eyes popped open as he faced Ash nervously. “Uh… yeah.” 

Ash gave Eiji a wolffish smile before sticking his cold feet on Eijis warmer ones. Relaxing into a laugh as Eiji howled and scrambled to push Ash off him. 

“Ew!” he cried, forcing back laughter. “Ew! You’re so cold!!” 

“Snow is colder!” Ash smiled. 

“Fuck!! Why aren’t you wearing socks, you psycho!!!” 

Ash gave Eiji some mercy and settled back down into gentle chuckles. “It’s what you deserved.”

“Maybe so.” Eiji agreed, burrowing into the blankets once more. Little more than his eyes peeping out. “Are you tired?” 

“Not really...” 

“Me neither.”

“Is this what sleepovers are usually like?” 

Eiji chuckled. “Pretty much. If you want, we can braid each other’s hair.” 

Ash stuck his tongue out. “Let me go get my diary first.” 

“It’s too cold to play cards or anything. Wanna tell me about how you and Shorter became friends instead?” 

Ash considered. “Only if you tell me how in the fuck you became friends with the Ice Dragon.” 

Eiji chuckled. “Okay.” 

Ash looked over to Eiji again, once more unable to keep his eyes off the older man. 

“So, when I was fifteen I got sent to boarding school...” 

 

———

 

At some point they had fallen asleep, and even though it had been late, Eiji still found himself bolting awake in the early hours. 

But this time when he reached for his stomach, for the invisible gaping holes, another’s hand was already there. Green eyes met brown, fast shallow breaths met calm composure. 

“Just a dream,” Ash whispered, his voice rough with sleep. 

Eiji nodded, pulse still hammering. He let Ash pull him back down, let Ash rub small circles on his hands until they unclenched. 

“The worst part’s over, but if you wanna go run I can come with you.” 

“No.” Eiji’s heart was slowly calming down, his body returning. “This is fine.” Ash’s slow breathing and gentle hands settling him in a way he hadn't been prepared for. 

“Were you?” 

“Yeah, a little bit before you.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Ash squeezed a little. “That’s okay. Let’s go back to sleep, it’s cold.” 

Their eyes met once more, Eiji felt nervous in a different sort of way, his heart hammering. But Ash’s face was certain. He reached up and rubbed the crease in Eijis brow, mistaking one emotion for the other. “I’m still here.” 

He let that sink in and closed his eyes. It was comfortable and warm here with Ash, holding hands. And even though Eiji was sure he’d never fall asleep again, it was mere moments before that dark pull dragged him back under. 

 

——

 

Morning roused Eiji gently. Candlelight finally dying down into wisps of smoke as the sun crawled its way through the large snow filled clouds. 

His hand was still clutched tightly in Ash’s. Their faces closer together than he’d expected. Ash’s long eyelashes made his heart shatter through his sleepiness. Ash had eyelashes for days. Goodness... 

Eiji let himself breath through his nose slowly, careful not to let any morning breath out. Was Ash a light sleeper? He quickly scooted out of bed and into the cold morning air, doing his best to not to let any touch the sleeping blond. Ash scooted a little into the warm spot Eiji left behind and settled back to sleep. 

Eiji’s heart was exploding. He was too old for this kind of stuff. 

 

—-

 

“I’m actually going to shank you.” 

Yut Lung had taken one look at his flushed cheeks, his outfit and somehow Eiji knew that Yue knew something was up. 

Eiji buried his face deeper into his coffee. A red blush marring his features. He’d thought that Yue might be softer with him if he wore something fancy... He was wearing that silk Japan bomber and his tightest jeans, a matchingly tight white tee. He’d even thrown a little gel in to tame his curls. But Yut Lung has taken one look at him and gone off. 

“I fucking knew it. I fucking knew you were going to do this, Eiji.” They had been sitting in the coffee shop for mere moments before Yue dragged him out to the empty patio. Cold air breathing out in visible puffs with each accusation. A brief warning of the fire that was gearing up to explode from within the dragon. 

“You can’t go around adopting every sad stray cat, Eiji! You’ll never survive us, I’ll be surprised if you survive me.” 

Eiji blustered, confused. He reached out to his friend but his hand was slapped away. Yut Lung turned and stomped off further into the concrete space. This was unexpected. 

“Yue please, I don’t understand. Tell me what’s going on,” Eiji called after him. 

Yue’s eyes turned on Eiji and they were fiercely vulnerable. He knew to widen his stance, to drop his shoulders, whatever Yue was going to say would hurt him. His friend threw words like swords.

“Ash and I know each other from the Clubs, Eiji. Our families are the same kind of fucked up.” 

And god, Eiji hadn’t expected that. A gasp escaped his mouth. Eiji took calculated steps towards his friend. They never touched this topic. 

“And if you think my family is dangerous…” Yue gestured wildly. “If you think that you can get near that fucking Cat without …” His eyes flashed. Eiji wasn’t afraid, he approached slowly and pulled his dragon down to sit with him on a bench. Yue’s eyes were fire. “He’s a demon, Eiji. He’s a wild creature and he’ll destroy us. One wrong move and he could destroy everything.” 

They breathed that in together, Eiji let his grip strengthen on Yue, pulling him into a hug even as his voice choked up. “No, he’s not, Yue-baby.” 

Eiji pulled back and gently stroked Yue’s hair away from his eyes. This wasn’t the first time they’d had a conversation like this. “Neither are you. You’re not a monster, or a destroyer. You create beautiful things, you fill my home with warmth.” Eiji’s hands stilled on Yue’s shoulders, bracing himself with the slighter man. “And even when you tear through the studio, ripping pictures to shreds, destroying gowns and smashing bottles of wine, it’s still not true. And I’m certain it’s not true for Ash either.” 

Yue’s hands shook and his anger simmered, desperate. Eiji saw his friend grasping to it. 

“Ash is going to be our friend, I think. And you’re right, he’s …” Eiji frowned. “I am, somehow, I’m interested in him.” Yue’s breath caught but Eiji grabbed his hands firmly. “But this, this is ours and no one can take this from us.” 

“It’s dangerous around him little Cricket.” 

Eijis heart stuttered under the weight of the endearment. Under the desperation behind his friends shaky voice. 

“That’s never once been a problem for me, silly.” 

“Sing would hit you if he heard you say that.” 

Eiji leaned forward and locked eyes with his best friend, brought their hands up to give each a kiss. “I love you. Don’t yell at me, it makes me sad.” 

Yue sighed and rubbed at his face. “Is the heat back on?” 

“Not yet.” 

“Well, what in the fuck are they waiting for?” 

“Ash is still sleeping, I think.” Yue gave him a long, long look. 

“No!” Eiji chastised. “You know, I haven’t.” He looked across the patio ears burning. “Wanna come to therapy with me? I’m really sad and fucked up and Ibe’s gonna come and I’ll let him take pictures of us looking damaged in a park or something.” 

Yue gave Eiji an indecipherable look, before a gentle chuckle slipped out. “You can’t go back on it now, I’m gonna hang them in my apartment.” 

“Well, at least I’m wearing this dumb outfit.” 

“Yeah, what the fuck you look super straight.” 

Eiji laughed. “God forbid.” 

“I’m gonna send them to your sister for Christmas.” 

“Ough, fuck you, Yeet.” 

Yue sighed and looked over at his best friend. “I …” Eiji glanced over too. “I mean it, Eiji. I’ve fought my whole life and I’m not gonna stop now just because … just because.” His breath shuddered out again. And Eiji sweeped him into another hug. 

“Me too, I’m gonna fight with you, okay. And when you need to rest I’ll be there for that, too.” 

“You’re not allowed to leave my side.” 

“I know,” Eiji agreed with a smile. He wouldn’t dare. 

 

———-

 

Hours later Sing got a text from his cousin. Eiji was laid out on a huge rock in Central Park. His eyes piercing the camera, that desperate keening look that sometimes snuck out and punched him in his gut immortalized through a single shot. Flashes of skin taunting him from the screen. 

His whole body seized up with a desperate shudder. 

What the fuck??

A second text came in moments later: Merry Christmas Bitch, Ash Lynx is trying to steal your boyfriend.

Sings stomach dropped.

What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to like and subscribe! 
> 
> I mean, comment and kudos? 
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> As always, stay well!


	13. But For You, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routines change. And Ash and Eijis idea of normal changes with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sweet angels, it’s been a month! And I’m sorry for the delay! A lot happened this month, I moved to a new apartment in Brooklyn- that’s main thing! Actually that’s pretty much it haha, everything else was just emotional. This is actually the first half of a very way too long chapter I wrote - so hopefully I’ll post the second half p quick next week! Talimee- my hardworking and ever honest editor really really worked really hard on this one guys, she saved ALL of us haha. 
> 
> I’ve been feeling really grounded in the city this month. I’ve lived in New York since I was 18, it’s amazing how quickly the city draws you in. How quickly it becomes your home. 
> 
> A lot of my friends were forced to leave due to citizenship stuff over the years. A lot more have been forced to leave because life was just too brutal. I suppose what I’m saying is.. I love New York! But wherever you are, I hope you’re taking care of yourself. 
> 
> Fic title inspired by New York by St. Vincent
> 
> Let me know if you guys like it! I thrive under praise! And feel free to chat with me on Twitter, just look for Artemisdaye! ( I’m tooooo lazy to link )

Eiji didn’t want to look at the photos Ibe had taken. Didn’t care about Yue’s satisfied smirk and comments. It had been... good to do that after therapy. Good to confirm that he still had trouble relaxing into the him that showed up under a lens. To move on from the confirmation that he still didn’t really like it. 

Ibe had left this morning. Already their apartment felt sallow and empty without the man. Eiji was listless. That seasonal depression already wiggling its way into his mind. 

Yue and Sing were leaving soon. 

Eiji lowered himself into the couch and let his head fall back. He really didn’t want them to go. They’d spent nearly every moment together since the power outage. Sing even broke his no sleepover rule thrice. It had been really fun. He had worried at first that they were babying him, but then he could feel that they needed the time as much as he did. Sing often lingered close in the kitchen, or a hare's breath away from him on the couch. Yue crawled into his lap like a cat and whined about Eiji being less comfortable than he looked. 

And then there was the Ash thing, too… He knew his friends did not like the Ash thing. But Eiji was determined. He knew that they’d make good friends. And it was strange, sure, the way his friends basically tried to get into a pissing match with Ash everytime he even looked at Eiji, but it was also fun. 

And also… 

Well. 

After the power outage... Ash started showing up during Eijis late night runs. 

He’d been surprised the first time, absolutely flustered to find Ash sitting down in the middle of the long hall, laptop in his lap. Ash had only looked up briefly, before pointedly ignoring Eiji. 

Eiji took a moment to take it in… 

Should he? 

It had been too late, too confusing. So he just did what he always did: stretched a little, took off his shirt, put on some music. Ash hummed his approval as The Smiths started playing moody tunes from the speaker. It wasn’t long before he forgot Ash completely. 

Lap after lap Eiji chased after his past, caught up and then ran forward and over it. Felt the burn and pull of his scars, relished in the experience of it all being over. Breath after breath Eiji let the nightmares slip away. Exhausting himself back into a pleasant state of normalcy. 

Ash was watching him as he finally slowed to a heavy stop, kept watching as Eiji slowly stretched and warmed down. “You didn’t go very fast today.” 

Eiji laughed. “Well, you didn’t go at all.” 

Ash huffed and pushed his laptop away. “Wanna race?” 

Eiji felt his smile broaden. “Absolutely not. I’m gonna go back to bed…” He let the sentence die off, still not certain about Ash. But Ash dusted himself off, didn’t seem uncertain at all. 

“Okay,” he said, moving towards the stairwell. 

“Do you…” Ugh, Eiji didn’t know what he was doing, but he felt like he had to say something. “Do you need to sleep at mine again?” 

Ash stopped then, looked back towards Eiji and Eiji couldn’t read what was there. 

“Not tonight.” 

Eiji mulled that over. “But if I come down here tomorrow, and you’re here, should I ask then?” 

They paused, looking at each other. Two men stuck in their own thoughts, desperate not to show them to the other. 

“Yeah,” Ash finally agreed, turning back towards the stairs. “Tomorrow.” 

When Ash disappeared up the stairs he felt himself shiver a little. This was strange, but it was… His face broke into a big cheesy grin. 

And so the next night, when Eiji woke up with a scream, when he noticed he’d scratched his arm pretty deeply in his own sleep induced panic… It wasn’t as bad as it should have been. A little bubble of hope overriding the fear. 

Ash was there again, but this time he had his own music playing. Hozier's whisky voice flowing through the speakers of the hall. Soft but encompassing. Better quality than anything Eiji’s little box could produce. 

Ash took Eiji in. Eiji felt those eyes scan him, take in the scratches, the dark bags under his eyes. And Eiji looked at Ash. The man was thin and his body tense. They mirrored each other like that for a moment. Just letting the witching hour pass over them like a ghost. 

“I’ll let you use the speakers down here from now on. Don’t bring that ugly speaker anymore.” 

Eiji nodded, crossed to see the device imbedded into the wall next to Ash. 

“Use this code,” Ash typed some numbers in, “and then you’ll have access to the music account we’ve got set up.” 

Eiji nodded and sagged a little. Let himself lean into the wall next to Ash, watching him instead of the self explanatory tutorial Ash was giving on how to play a song on an iPad. Their eyes caught. 

“Thanks.” Eiji’s voice was rough and deep. Totally different than how it usually sounded. They were close enough that he could see the way Ash’s Adam’s apple bobbed at the sound. “I’m gonna run.” 

Ash nodded. 

Movement came on and Eiji chuckled, still a little uncertain about this arrangement. 

This time as he ran, he took notice of what Ash was doing. He was typing away eagerly on his computer, glasses flashing. Dark bruises turning blue under the computers light. He kinda looked like shit.

Focusing on Ash wasn’t helping defuse the tension welded into his bones. Eiji let his attention drift to his surroundings. The dark shadows of night turning everything into something dangerous and unsure. A shiver ran down Eiji’s back and memories of dark thorns cutting into his skin made him grab onto the scratches on his arms. 

Fuck. 

Eiji wasn’t shaking any of this off. Ash being there was... It wasn’t bad but tonight’s dream had been. He stopped and wasn’t surprised to see Ash’s head raise to make eye contact. 

“You gonna come up?” 

Ash frowned at his screen before slamming it shut with a sound of disgust. “Yeah, but only if you’re gonna shower.” 

“Okay,” Eiji agreed. 

 

And that had pretty much been that. Eiji shifted so that he was laying on his stomach instead of propped up on the couch. Shoved his face into one of the pillows to hide the blush that coated his face. Memories of the last week, of the... arrangement he and Ash had.

Eiji screamed into the pillow. 

So now he knew that Ash wasn’t an easy riser. That Ash would stay in bed all day if the smell of coffee wasn’t wafted under his nose at least twice. That Ash could sit up and respond to a text with his eyes closed and then roll back into slumber’s deep embrace. 

They didn’t ever really talk much about it.

The intimacy of waking up next to someone half the time still made him unfathomably nervous. And Eiji had been sure Ibe would say something before he left. About how the last week had introduced a new element to their routine: Ash wandering into their living room in the middle of the day, half naked except for boxers. But whatever Ibe thought of the situation, he’d remained absolutely mum on the matter. Which was maybe worse? But even if he had asked, Eiji didn’t have answers. 

He was worried about what would happen when Yue found out. And Yue would find out. 

There was a reason he’d taken to hanging out in the coffee shop instead of the studio. He didn’t need Yue, a notoriously early riser with no sense of personal space to come waltzing into his room only to find one sleep riddled Ash snuggled into Eijis side. It wasn’t a secret… But it was strange and he didn’t have an answer for it. 

He was pretty sure Shorter knew what was going on, the way the others eyes had become a little more critical. A little sterner. Eiji understood the implication. He’d need to be careful with Ash. Or else… Well, that wouldn’t be a problem, probably. 

Probably.

Yue’s admission the other day sat fresh in his mind. This wasn’t going to be a... There was nothing sexual about this. Just two bros… sleeping in the same bed… and holding hands sometimes if the dreams were bad. 

Once more, Eiji shifted uncomfortably on his couch. Rolling now to face the ceiling. 

Sometimes in the early morning light Ash would whisper his fears to Eiji. And Eiji wasn’t sure if Ash even knew if he was awake, but his heart would surge for the man. Worried over Skip and Shorter and, well, every person in the building, Ash would tell Eiji about Arthur and how the man was out to destroy him. And Eiji would rub Ash’s hands until he wasn’t gripping so tight. 

It was a lot to happen in the span of a week… and still...

Last night had been... Well, it was a surprise, to go downstairs and see that Ash wasn’t there. It was almost instinctual, his need to make sure Ash was safe. It felt strange, and a little invasive- but if he didn’t check he’d be up all night worried. So Eiji made his way upstairs and into the apartment. 

Ash was sitting at that window again. Framed by snow and moonlight. His voice a croak: “Eiji.” 

“Come on,” Eiji countered, crossing and helping lead the other to bed. 

The shadows of the empty apartment had made Eiji nervous. Ash was meant for starlight, he burned too bright to be surrounded by the emptiness of a barren apartment. 

They settled into bed easily, Ash passing out almost as soon as his head touched the pillow. Eiji sighed. This wasn’t healthy. Both of them were wearing thin. This felt a little like enabling. He looked down at the hand clutching his. Made up his mind. 

When Ash woke up this morning, Eiji was clicking away furiously on Ash’s computer. 

“What’re you doin’?” he grumbled. 

“Fulfilling my promise. As your big brother I can’t allow you to go on like this any longer.” 

Ash scrunched up his face and moved to see the screen more clearly. Eiji had a mock layout of his apartment on the screen and several web pages about decorating and design open. 

“Do you have any preference for a color scheme?” Ash shook his head no. “What about budget?” 

Ash shook his head again. “Just take the silver card from my wallet and do whatever you want.” 

Eiji rolled his eyes. “You’re just like Yut Lung.” 

Ash shoved Eiji lightly, rolling back over into the bed. “Rude.” 

“It’ll mean more to you if we work on it together.” Ash simply pressed his face further into his pillow, chasing a few more minutes of rest. 

 

Eiji looked across the room from the couch. It was easy to find the supplies in Yue’s sewing room. He knew they wouldn’t be missed. But his favorite baby dragon would not be pleased to learn that the sewing lessons he had gifted to Eiji last spring were put to use for the first time by making something for Ash: a soft cushion seat for the window sill Eiji kept finding him in.

A final deep sigh drifted out of Eijis chest and into his living room. 

 

——-

 

Sing stared down at the photo of Eiji for perhaps the hundredth time. He’d spent the last week debating whether or not he should delete it, but then— well… 

His half packed suitcase sat open beside him. Fuck. 

He ran his hands through short cropped hair. He and Yut were leaving. Leaving Eiji here with that man. He felt his fists clench. 

Something had changed between the two since the power outage and the snowball fight before that. It seemed like every time he went over he would find that guy lingering around. Eiji choosing to work in the coffee shop instead in the studio. They’d sit side by side working on their laptops, one occasionally leaning over to say something to the other. Smiling and shit. And it didn’t matter how many times Yut Lung would storm in and tear Eiji away, or plant himself between the two with a huff. Eiji and Ash kept finding their way back to each other. Something had changed and Sing hated it. 

His suitcase mocked him. If he went on this trip… 

He could feel Eiji slipping through his fingers. Yue had to be feeling the same. Sending that text was proof enough. 

He looked at the photo again. Eiji was… photogenic. 

Sing sunk down into his bed with a sigh. He felt helpless. The confidence of youth lost against the burning embers of unrequited love. 

 

—-

 

“I’m not helping you buy paint for that guy,” Sing said stubbornly. 

They were in the basement of the 6th ave Home Depot looking at paint swatches. It didn’t take much to get Sing to go out with him, but he certainly wasn’t pleased when he discovered the reason for their outing. Sing was currently glaring at three different shades of yellow. “I leave in three days and I don’t want to think about that guy for a second.” 

Eiji sighed, doing his best not to get frustrated. Out of everyone Sing bristled the most around Ash. He’d always been protective, but he’d been down right handsy since Ash’s appearance in their day to day lives. 

“I’m not gonna be able to carry it all back by myself,” Eiji whined, giving Sing a pleading look. 

“I don’t see why he can’t do it himself. Or hire some painters.” Sing transferred his glare down to his short companion. “What’s the deal, Eiji? Is he even paying you?” 

He didn’t bother muffling his sigh, turning his focus back to the rows of colors. “It’s his home, Sing. It’ll mean more to him if he works on it himself! But he’s got a lot of responsibilities, too.” Eiji cocked his head a little, thinking... “All of Terminal is his home, he’s worked really hard on it, but I don’t think Ash knows how to do the same for himself. The only work I have lately is helping Yue, so it’s no trouble to help Ash with this. It’s better than sitting at home and moping.” 

Sing frowned, scuffed his shoe against the paint display. “What’s there even to mope about?” 

“I’m gonna miss you, Stupid!” Eiji nudged Sing with his shoulder. Smiling as Sing’s face heated up, and he stumbled over his reply. 

“Well, yeah!” he agreed. “I’m gonna miss you, too, you should come with us.” 

Eiji just shook his head. Nudged Sing again. He couldn’t help the smile growing on his face, they’d have to stop and get some mochi on the way home. It was the least he could do, Sing loved the stuff. 

 

—

 

“Eiji?”

“Hmmm?” Eiji pulled his head up from where he’d been resting it on the floor. 

Ash sat across from him, watching lazily as Eiji cooled down from another late night run. 

“Why don’t you go with them?” 

Eiji rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling and let the question roll over in his mind. 

“This could be my last Christmas in New York,” he supplied. 

Ash stared on steadily, waiting for more. Eiji did his best to ignore how good the man made a T-shirt and jeans look. Ignored the long fingers and sharp gaze. 

“My citizenship application got rejected and my work Visa’s up next month. I can get it extended, but it’s a lot of paperwork. I wasn’t prepared to get rejected, so…” Eiji scrubbed a hand over his face and pushed himself up with one arm. “I’ll be calling in a lot of favors. And even then it’ll take months to start the application process over. I’ll have to leave at some point. It’s been two years of this back and forth.” Eiji slumped back to the ground. 

Ash hummed a little sound. “I guess it’s fair then.” 

Eiji cocked his head.

“It’s fair that you spend it here with us.” Ash gestured to the space. “Christmas in New York is the best anyways.” 

“Yeah!” Eiji agreed eagerly. “That’s what I said! And to be fair, they have to go, they’ve got whole families and stuff, but for me I’d rather be home for Christmas.” 

Ash’s face seemed to soften then. “Is this home for you, Eiji?” 

Eiji took in Ash’s expression, how that guarded gaze had shifted. Still always watching, but gentler now. “Of course.” 

“You’ve travelled more than I have.” Ash looked out towards the windowed entrance of the main hall. Despite the late hour, taxis and cars still sped past. The shops across the street were dark, the big glass windows reflecting light down into puddles and shadows that littered tenth avenue. Eiji could nearly feel the hum of energy that was Manhattan pulse through the floorboards of Terminal. “But I know no matter where I go, New York’s it.” 

“Yeah,” Eiji agreed again, more gently this time. And seeing Ash’s open face, it wasn’t hard to respond in turn. “I feel grounded here in a way I’ve never felt anywhere else. It’s like… I can feel the dirt under the sidewalk, I can see history under my lens.” Eiji felt himself blush a little, the late hours making him more honest and open. “People in New York are always the same. Other places change, become unfamiliar, but New York was here first. Nothing I can do will change that.” 

Ash looked thoughtful. “The city changes all the time, even this building.” 

“That’s true,” Eiji agreed. “But the soul is the same, right?” 

Ash thought about it for a while. And Eiji thought about the smashed electrical room, and the old beams, and the people who lived inside. “This building is older than both of us.” 

“Yeah.” He rolled over onto his stomach, turning to try and see Ash’s gaze a little more clearly. 

“I feel grounded here, too.” Ash let his hands fall to the floor, splayed out as if to touch as much as possible. “I think,” he bit his lip a bit, “my life would be simpler if I left New York, but I don’t want to leave. I’ve never wanted to leave.” 

Eiji nodded his head a bit. “I don’t want them to take the city from me.”

Ash’s eyes caught his in a fierce glance, but his voice was soft: “Fight for it then.” 

Eiji let himself stare back, let it settle into his body before he braved a response. “Okay.” 

 

——-

 

As annoying as it was to admit, Ash was attached to Eiji. He liked the way they interacted around each other, the easiness that had developed between them so quickly. Scary almost, how perfectly Eiji had slotted himself into Ash’s life. 

Which is why when he woke up this morning, on his own and without the bullying of said Japanese man, Ash felt his blood run cold. The apartment was quiet in a way it never was. No music or camera clicks. No off key humming or the crackling of food being prepared. 

Ash was out of bed and dressed in seconds. His heart was thundering. But Ash felt a burst of relief when he saw a note on the door. 

Out for a run, bb soon

-Eiji 

Fuck. Ash’s body sunk into the door a bit, his head resting on the note. Fuck. 

What was that? 

Taking a moment to chill the fuck down, Ash went back to the bedroom and grabbed his phone from its spot on Eiji’s bedside table. Eiji must have plugged it in for him after he passed out. His heart stuttered a bit at the thought. 

And Ash wasn’t naive, he knew this was dangerous. The way he’d found himself so attached to Eiji. Borderline weird. The way he wanted to be around the man constantly, the way he’d find himself gravitating towards wherever he thought Eiji might be throughout the work day. The way it was getting harder and harder to say no when Eiji asked if he wanted to come upstairs. 

Fuck, the first time Eiji had asked, he had to run. He was so afraid the other would notice his panic at the idea. Cause god, what did that even mean? What were they doing? 

Eiji had no business saying something like that so innocently. He was 24! He knew what that meant. But then again, Eiji had never been anything but the perfect gentleman. Holding his hand was the furthest he’d ever gone. There had been the one incident, where Ash woke up with Eiji spooning him and Ash had… But then Eiji was wiping away the tears and telling him he was safe and Ash didn’t even know where to begin with how safe he’d felt. He’d never felt safe like he felt with Eiji and it was fucking scary. 

Just thinking about him had Ash moving back out of the apartment and searching for him. Relaxed enough to smile at some of the people milling about downstairs, but not enough to stop when Alex waved him down. He needed to know Eiji was safe. He didn’t know when the other had left, but considering he hadn’t left breakfast out he’d planned to return before Ash was up. It was almost noon now. The panic was starting to bubble again. Yut Lung and Sing were arguing on the couches by the giant Christmas tree Shorter had put up earlier this week. Eiji wasn’t with them. Alex jogged to catch up with him, something in his face making Ash freeze in place. 

“Boss, listen!” the other called, panting. “I don’t know when he got here, but Arthur’s been standing out front for at least ten minutes, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Ash felt his stomach drop, felt the cold fire of his blood rush to his head as all his focus shifted to the huge entrance. 

Arthur was there. Smirking like a cat who’d just caught his favorite mouse. 

“Go and get Shorter.”

And then he was moving outside, gaze locked on the man outside. Casually dressed as always, his useless hand tucked into his pocket. A dead giveaway he wasn’t as confident as his haughty posture insinuated. Ash would always have the upper hand, he had to always have the upper hand. And despite the crowded sidewalk, people coming in and out to grab lunch-coffee, it was easy to make his way to the man. 

Arthur's voice was as gruff as it was slimy: “Hello little cat, daddy’s sent me to give you a treat.” 

And God, but Ash was already on edge here. Restraint not an option. “Fuck off Arthur, tell me what you want and leave.” Ash’s blood was on fire, this fucking piece of shit was in his turf and needed to get the fuck out.

“Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Kitten?” Arthur’s grin was feral as he addressed Ash’s scruffy state, Ash could practically hear him telling Dino about his less than professional attire at such an hour. “Should I tell your dad you still like to sleep in? That I was out here for 45 minutes before anyone even noticed me? Security here sure is lax.” His eyes glinted and Ash felt himself burning with hate.

“I see my early Christmas gift didn’t affect you all too badly. That’s a shame too, considering how hard I worked on it.” Arthur’s gaze flickered over Terminals entrance. 

Ash’s teeth were grinding. “What do you want, Arthur?” 

Arthur cocked his head back and smiled as he pulled a black envelope out of his pocket. “Got a job for you, pretty boy. A little New Year’s Eve Gala and Dino says you’re gonna show your face.” 

Ash snatched the letter from the other man and stuck it in his back pocket, not leaving the other man’s eyes for a second. “Great, now fuck off.” 

Arthur smiled at the snatch and stepped into Ash’s space, lifted his hand to brush against his hair. “What? Don’t wanna play today?”

He slapped Arthur’s hand away, furious that the man had the audacity-- Green eyes met furious brown. And crossing the street faster than Ash would have thought possible, Eiji was there. An impeccable feast of sweat and fury. 

Ash watched as Arthur took the slighter man in, the pink workout shorts that showed every inch of Eiji’s toned legs. The tatty old sweatshirt that clung. His rosy cheeks and heaving chest. The way Eiji slotted himself between them without a thought. “Sorry,” Eiji huffed out, looking between the men with thinly veiled animosity. “Went a little further today than usual. Were you waiting long?” 

Ash stared at Eiji for just a beat before answering. “Yeah, ran into someone I know, he was just leaving. Let’s go.” 

Eiji nodded and stepped to leave, but Arthur wasn’t finished: “What a pretty little piece you’ve found Ash. I didn’t know little birds made for very good body guards.” 

He reached out to touch Eijis hair, a mirror of his earlier actions with Ash, but Eiji was fast too. He smacked Arthur’s hand away with a snarl. “Clearly you’ve never approached a nest.” The two stared each other down, and Ash felt a surge of pride at how Eiji held himself fearlessly.

“I don’t know who you are, but you should leave.” Eiji reached and pulled Ash so that he was behind him. “Now.” 

Arthur smirked at that, a nasty look. “Careful mama bird,” he mocked. “It’s dangerous to play with cats.” Eiji scoffed, but didn’t respond. “You should bring your new toy to the party Ash, I’ll make sure Dino adds him to the guest list.” 

Ash’s entire body seized up at that, he felt fury wash over, but Eiji stopped him. Pressed himself closer into Ash’s body. They watched together as Arthur slunk off, all cocky gait and shitty attitude.

“Why do rich people talk like shitty cartoon villains?” Eiji scoffed, his voice mocking. “Careful mama bird,” he mimicked before snickering, “What a loser.” 

Ash stared at the man dumbfounded. Shocked by the way Eiji turned with a bright smile and pulled him into a warm hug. “Are you okay? Was that okay? I wouldn’t have interrupted but I’m not gonna let anyone treat my friends like that.” 

Ash sighed a little bit into the hug, just barely. If he wasn’t careful he’d be sinking into Eiji. The thought of Dino figuring out about this made his skin crawl. He pulled back and took Eiji in again. Without all the fury and attitude he did not cast an imposing figure. 

“Thank you,” Ash heard himself say, surprised by how much he meant it. “He surprised me, I didn't expect him to show his face around here.” 

“What a dick.” Eiji frowned, stepping back to look after the man. “Lets go inside and you can tell me about what crawled up his ass and died.” 

Ash scoffed too. “All right, stinky. I’ll make coffee while you shower.” 

Eiji rolled his eyes. “Let’s get coffee from Colombe and then I can shower; your coffee tastes like shit.” 

Ash glared at the hands-down fine as hell ass as Eiji walked away from him. “Rude!” he called out before falling in step beside Eiji. 

The envelope was a heavy weight in his back pocket. But Eiji certainly made it feel a little bit lighter.


	14. I’d Do It All Agaim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing was doing that thing where he bristled like a fucking cat, Eiji swatted at his hand absently. 
> 
> “You really don’t need to do that, I couldn’t even think of something to compare to a gift like that.” 
> 
> Ash leaned forward and Eiji felt himself gulp under that languid gaze. “Wear something nice and buy me a drink after?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I guess I let valentines and what came with it take over. I was in an angst headspace so I couldn’t really touch terminal.. ( y’all are welcome haha) this chapter was A TON of work, and Talimee and I reworked it several times, THANK YOU Tali! Y’all have no idea how good she is to us. 
> 
> Anyways, I was this close to having Sing and Eiji elope and abondoing the fic lol. I’d never! But please let me know how you guys are feeling in the comments! 
> 
> Once again the chapter is from the song New York by St. Vincent
> 
> Always yours,  
> Artemis

A few hours had passed before Ash and Eiji were back downstairs in the coffee shop: Eiji editing some photos, Ash working on schematics for the solar panels on the roof. Sing had found them there and irritably set up shop across from Eiji. 

Eiji was pretty sure Sing hadn’t typed a single word since he sat down, choosing instead to glare a hole into the wall between he and Ash’s heads. He was surprised how long Ash let it go on, really. Usually they’d only be together moments before the blond began teasing Sing. As it was, thirty minutes passed before Ash stopped his typing and turned his attention to Eiji. His voice a lazy drawl: “Do you have plans on Christmas Eve?” 

Just as Eiji expected, Sing’s head shot towards the man faster than a blink, eyes narrowing down on Ash. Eiji kicked him lightly under the table. He’d been positively rude all afternoon. 

“I’m going to a brunch thing that morning but nothing later.” 

Ash nodded, flipped his screen around to show Eiji. Lincoln’s Center website flashing available seats for a 7 o’clock performance of the Nutcracker. Eiji gasped and then checked himself. 

“Would you really want to go? I bet it’s super expensive.” 

Ash shrugged. “I’ve never seen it, and you’ve been listening to the music nonstop, we might as well.” 

Eiji couldn’t control his grin.

“I told you I’d take you to see it,” Sing interrupted, leaning back to cross his arms. “If you wait till we’re back we can all go.” 

“It’s a Christmas ballet,” Eiji chided. “It won’t be on after Christmas.” 

“Why didn’t you say so sooner then?” Sing scowled. 

Eiji mimicked Sing’s posture, crossing his arms and returning the frown. “‘Cause I knew you couldn’t care less about seeing a ballet. The fact you don’t know it’s seasonal is proof enough.” 

“Whatever.” Sing glared. “You could go to the ballet with us in Paris. I bet Parisian ballerinas are way better.” 

Ash scoffed, “Don’t listen to him, Eiji. Not everyone can appreciate good art like us.” He still sounded bored, but there was a spark of challenge in his eyes.

“I'd really like to see it with you, Ash. Let me know how much the tickets cost and I’ll pay you back.” 

Ash snapped the screen away and frowned at Eiji. “No way, it’s a gift.” 

Eiji blinked. “A gift?” 

“Yeah, for Christmas.” 

Sing was doing that thing where he bristled like a fucking cat, Eiji swatted at his hand absently. 

“You really don’t need to do that, I couldn’t even think of something to compare to a gift like that.” 

Ash leaned forward and Eiji felt himself gulp under his languid gaze. “Wear something nice and buy me a drink after?” 

Sing slammed his palms down on the table: “We’re leaving. I can’t focus like this.” 

Eiji rolled his eyes. “You go.” 

“No.” Sing stood up and looked down at him fiercely. “We leave soon, Yue and me. You promised to spend as much time with us as possible, not… “ Sing shot Ash a scathing look, gathered his stuff and stormed away. Eiji shot up after him. Fuck. He shot Ash an apologetic look, scooping up his own stuff for a moment and then dropping it back down and hurrying out of the café.

 

Sing had been absent a lot lately, at least he had until they realized they’d be apart over Christmas. Eiji had attributed it to exams, to his other friends. He looked first towards the stairs that led to the apartments but Sing wasn’t there. Eiji turned back just in time to see him plunge into the stream of the sidewalk. Eiji rushed outside. He’d left his coat with Ash but didn’t want to waste time fetching it.

It was easy to follow Sing; head above most people, and sorta wide - the crowd made it hard for him to push too far ahead. He turned the corner towards the river. Eiji called out his name but the man didn’t respond. He huffed and really put his ass into gear. 

“Sing stop!” 

Sing looked behind and then quickened his pace. Eiji dashed after Sing then, jogging to keep pace as he caught up. Tugged gently at the taller man’s arm. “Sing, please. C’mon.” Sing wouldn’t look him the eye but a fierce blush marred his skin. His hands tucked deep into his pockets. “Please, Sing, I’m sorry!” 

A harsh wind pushed down the sidewalk and knocked them closer together. Goosebumps raised on Eijis bare arms, he hooked his arm into the other’s, braced his hand on Sings chest, stopped him from walking further. Eiji could feel Sings heart pounding under his palm, and shame hit him hard. 

“You have to know. I’d so much rather be with you two.” Sing’s frown deepened, Eiji pushed closer, letting his hand palm Sings cheek, desperate to make eye contact with this tree of a man. “You’re my family.” 

Eiji felt miserable, guilt reaching down and making his shoulders shake, something bitter making his throat feel tight. It’d been fun for him, being with Sing and Ash and Yue. Foolish to assume the others enjoyed it too. Sing was stubborn. Hard working and nervous about change. He wouldn’t know what to do with this new person, and Eiji had forced it on him. Sing had stomached it just to be by his side. 

“ I don’t --” His voice cracked and then Sing’s eyes found his. Stubborn jaw set hard, but eyes morphing from molten to something different. Eiji pushed on, desperate for his friend to understand. “I don’t want to be without you on Christmas.” He let himself lean into Sing then, wrapping the other in a hug, hiding his face. 

Sing’s own voice cracked. “Eiji…” 

“You have to go to Hong Kong,” Eiji choked out, “and I can’t come. And that’s how it has to be, but I don’t want to be alone.” Eiji looked up again, Sing’s arms slowly responding to the hug. “It’s going to be lonely without you, so…” 

Sing’s face was beet red, he was trembling a bit, before burying his face in Eiji’s shoulder. “No, I’m sorry,” he mumbled. Eiji tightened his hold around the larger man. “I shouldn’t have snapped like that, I’m just…” Sing’s arms tightened too. Eiji had to stand on his tiptoes in response. “It’s stupid and I’d rather be with you here and we hate them.” Sing leaned back a bit to look in Eiji’s eyes. “I’m sick of them stealing our happiness from us.” 

Eiji’s hands found their way to Sing’s face again, pulling him down so their foreheads were touching. The busy city swirled around them, but their focus was locked. “They can only do that if we let them. Your terrible cousins. They’ll never know what it means to have family like we do.” And even though he was freezing and his face was maybe a little wet, Eiji smiled. “I love you. Let’s not fight, okay? We’re better than this.” 

Sing’s face scrunched up tight, and he pulled back quickly. Rubbing his eyes. Eiji shivered and pushed himself into Sing’s side again. “Let’s go upstairs, okay? I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Sing nodded once, still trying to hide his tears. 

“Damnit, Eiji…” He put his arm around him and pulled him close. “Where’s your coat?” 

Eiji accepted the embrace and together they shuffled back towards the entrance. “You’re so big now Sing. I remember when you were small. I never could’ve imagined how solid you’d become.” 

Sing huffed. “It’s not my fault you’re a bean.” 

Eiji relaxed into the crook of his friends arm. “We rely on you too much. Sometimes I forget you’re still so young.” 

Sing tensed a bit, but didn’t release Eiji. “I’m only three years younger than you.” 

Eiji chuckled. “You’re the same age as my sister.” 

Sing didn’t let go once they were inside, rubbing warm hands down Eijis arms. “I wish you’d let me look after you more, Sing.” 

Sing flushed at this. “I’m not a child.” 

“I know!” Eiji hurried, squeezing Sings hands, stepping out from the embrace. “You’re too good for us, is all I’m saying.” He wiped his face. Knew his eyes were watery and his cheeks flushed. Ash would know he’d been crying. “I need to get my coat.” 

Sing nodded. He seemed a little reluctant to leave Eiji’s side, but equally reluctant to go back inside the coffee shop, so Eiji squeezed his arm once. 

“Be right back.” 

Ash’s eyes were worried as soon as they locked on Eiji, but he didn’t say anything as Eiji grabbed his coat, keys and wallet. He’d really left everything, huh. It was embarrassing. Eiji paused as he turned to leave, unsure of himself. Felt emotions garbling up again. Ash still hadn’t said a word. 

“Ash...” He had to take a deep breath right then. A huge wave of emotion rushing over, and Ash stood quickly, hovering his hand nearby as if … Eiji wasn’t sure. “I’m really excited to go to the ballet,” he finished lamely. 

But Ash, seeming to make a decision, stepped forward a little and settled his hand on Eiji’s arm comfortably, his other hand reaching up to his face and lifting his chin. “I know, I’m not your first choice,” Ash’s eyes trailed over his face, his fingers rubbing a soothing circle on his arm, “but I’m glad as well.” 

Eiji shuddered; that was not what he meant. “I --” But Ash wouldn’t let him finish his thought. “Your friends need you right now, I’ll see you tonight, okay?” 

Eiji nodded -a little dumbly- and returned to a waiting Sing. He let himself lean into the other’s side as they walked towards the resident entrance, suddenly very, very tired. Sing was sturdy beside him. But both were silent as the weight of their fight and subsequent conversation sunk in. 

 

——-

 

Sing was a little floored at how the rest of the day progressed. He’d thought, with how loose and tired Eiji seemed after their… spat, that they’d maybe cuddle on the couch for a nap or watch some movies. The thought had him smiling as they made their way upstairs. Instead, Eiji fussed over Sing for the rest of the afternoon. Going full mother hen, to the point of even telling Yue off for being too demanding of Sing. 

“He needs to study,” Eiji declared, pointing a knife at Sing’s laptop. “And this is his home too, not just a place he comes to get bossed around all day.” 

Yue shot him an evil look. Sing was pretty sure that Yue saw him as a glorified errand boy. “He’s on break,” Yue said, stomping over to retrieve his tablet as if walking was beneath him. “He doesn’t have anything to study for.” 

Eiji brandished the knife further before he turned back to his cutting board and continued venting his anger at the carrots. “As if either of us would know,” he said darkly. “When was the last time either of us took an interest in his education? It’s absolutely unacceptable the way we’ve been treating him.” 

Yue’s eyes bulged a little, before a disgusted look came over his face. “You’re terrible!” he declared, storming back across the room and throwing himself on the couch. Yue’s eyes locked in on Sing’s. “I don’t know what you said to Eiji, but I hate you.” 

Sing watched Eiji’s hands closely as his chopping was replaced with a stab. “Maybe I should --” he began but the look Eiji gave him made him shut his mouth. 

“I’m gonna make you something delicious to eat and when you’re finished studying we can go get ice cream.” 

Ah, Sing felt himself sink into his own soul; god was really gonna make him pay for his fuck up today. He’d never felt so overwhelmed by … jealousy? Possessiveness? Today had been terrible. Realizing that Ash had spent enough time around Eiji to have noticed him humming that stupid sugar plum song all the time … 

He really didn’t want to go to fucking Hong Kong; the timing couldn’t be worse. But his grandfather had insisted and when grandfather called they came. He wouldn’t ever abandon Yut Lung to that. They’d been forced together when Yue moved to New York at 15. Sent away after the mysterious death of his mother. He’d shown up on their doorstep, a haughty disaster. And his mother had taken him under her wing without question. She was the only daughter in the line, she knew what had been done to the boy with a single glance. 

Sing felt his blood boil at the memory. No, he couldn’t abandon Yue to face them alone. But that didn’t mean leaving Eiji in the hands of the cat was any easier! They’d kept him away from the violence of the Lee family. Hidden him from their dangerous gaze for years. Only for Eiji to invite a different sort of viper into their home. 

Eiji had finished chopping vegetables and was busy making side dishes to go with the soba. Easily creating something delicious with his deft hands. Completely at ease. 

How long had he been in love with the man? Sing glanced back down at his laptop, face burning. Thought about how nice it had felt when Eiji had held him earlier. How well he fit into his side, under his arm.

Sing’s brain was a garbled mess. If he wasn’t so fucking miserable and cowardly he would’ve taken Eiji into his arms and kissed him senseless. He should’ve done that. Kissed the tears out of his eyes. But that was his dream, not Eiji’s. They were like family, but god, he did not have familiar feelings for that man! 

Glancing over again, Eiji’s shoulders were low, his teeth worrying a soft lip. He looked tired and worn. Instinct once again took over, as Sing stood and joined the other man in the kitchen, wrapping him into another hug. Eiji’s hands were trembling as they found purchase in his shirt. Head tucked into his shoulder nicely.

Yue, tablet abandoned, watched them from across the room. His face cold. 

“Eiji.” He let himself indulge in the hug, let his hand run over the other’s head. “Let’s go sit on the couch with Yue okay?” Eiji’s hands tightened on his shirt for a moment, but he nodded and stepped back. Wiped his eyes. 

Yue didn’t so much open his arms to Eiji, it was more of a subtle shift that allowed Eiji to sink into his lap. Sing following behind and lifting Eijis legs so that they laid over his lap. Yue’s hands nestled into Eijis curls. “Tell us what’s wrong, Cricket.” 

 

“It feels more dramatic than it really is.” He began unevenly. Sing took his hand and massaged the tension out of it until Eiji sighed and opened his eyes. “I’m being foolish.” 

Yue tugged Eiji’s hair. “Don’t be annoying, say what you mean.” 

Eiji frowned, his face burning red. “I’m gonna have to leave by February.” 

Oh. Sing felt his heart jam. Eiji’s hand turned in his own, taking the moment to comfort in turn of being comforted.

“I talked to Ibe and my lawyer, to the embassy. There’s just no good way for me to extend my visa any longer. I’m gonna have to leave for a while and try again. At least three months.”

Sing looked up and met Yue’s eyes. They were cold and furious but they also confirmed something to him. Yue would follow Eiji wherever he went. The two of them would figure it out elsewhere and leave him here in New York. 

It was cold. And painful. But Sing understood. 

Why hadn’t he pursued Eiji in the first place? Because he couldn’t follow him. Just like Yue he didn’t want to bring good and gentle Eiji into his family’s mess more than he had to. And where Yue had very little obligation to continue his branch of the family line there were certain expectations of his own lineage. 

“I know that you’ll need me to finish our current projects, Yue. I don’t want to stop working together just because I can’t be here in location, but I’d understand if you do.” 

Yue hissed and tugged Eiji’s hair again. “You know if you leave, I leave. Sing can handle New York for my family. I’ve done enough.” 

Eiji gasped and sat up, a storm brewing in his eyes. “You wouldn’t leave him to this, I wouldn’t let you!” Sing’s heart skipped. “I won’t pretend to understand the politics of your family, but I know that you wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Sing. We’re not going to abandon him.” 

Sing felt fondness roll through his stomach, despair at what he knew he’d have to say. “Yue’s right, Eiji.” It stung seeing the look of betrayal cross Eijis face. But Yue was there, pulling Eiji back into his arms, hand resting in his curls. “I’ve a few years left in school. And if I leave New York I’ll be forced to Hong Kong, working under Grandfather. Yue’s been here on my account for years already.”

Yue’s hand paused on Eiji’s head and Sing met his gaze boldly. “This isn’t one sided, he protects me as much as I protect him.” Yue leaned forward and rested his head on top of Eiji’s, let his hand reach out. Sing took it with a smile. 

“Then stick together!” Eiji forced out, his body slumping further into Yue. “It’s just a few months. It’s nothing I haven’t done before.” 

Yue frowned and wrapped his free arm around him. “Let me do this for you. Let me get you citizenship, stop being so proud and stay with us.” 

Sing ruffled at that. “Yut Lung.” 

His cousin snapped: “Damn the consequences, we can figure it out!” 

“It’s dangerous.” 

Eiji gently disentangled himself from Yut Lung. “He’s right, Yue.” 

Yut Lung snarled and launched himself off the couch, pushing Eiji into Sing.

“It’s not like it’s a fucking secret!”, he snapped. “So I want my business partner to have citizenship, I need a string or two pulled, I’ve never asked for anything.” 

Eiji’s body seized up. “And you won’t start now!” It was a fierce growl. “It’s not pride that stopped me, it was vanity.” 

He sat up out of Sings arms. “I just knew that this time my application would go through! I have steady work, a routine income, amazing references in the industry. But America doesn’t need any of that. They’re right, I can do this work anywhere. I have zero family ties. But I’m not giving up!” 

Eiji and Yue faced each other for a beat. Sing watching them from the couch. The setting sun and sounds of tenth avenue buzzing through the windows. Eiji ran his hands through his hair, swiped away angry tears. “I’m gonna find a way to stay here. I’m gonna work my ass off, and you’ll help me.” 

He took Yue’s hand and pulled him back to the couch. Faced his friends fully. 

“Sing’s gonna write up some paperwork and you’ll hire me full time. I’m gonna organize a show and put my work out there. I’ve been pig headed and scared. But not anymore. And I know I can do it. You guys will have my back, and I’ll be so fucking lonely. But then I’ll work harder cause everyday away from you guys is motivation to move forward. To get myself back home. It’s three months, maybe more. But you two will wait for me. And I’ll be back and forth, and broke as shit, but at the end it won’t matter ‘cause Sing, you’ll be graduating and you two will be free from this shit, free to make your own choices. I’m not going to hold you back. I’m not going to be someone you have to protect. You won’t,” his face crumpled, “you won’t have to leave me behind, cause I’ll be able to stand my own.” 

Sing stared at Eiji. Heart breaking. 

“We’re losing a Christmas, so what. I’m not alone, but —“ he sucked in a breath. “I’m gonna miss you two. But you have a job to do. Find a way to make sure this doesn’t happen again. Find a way to start cutting ties with your family. And I’ll make a path for us. A path for me to join you. Yue, you control a fashion empire. You’ve more than made good on whatever it is you think you owe to them. Sing, I know what you’ve sacrificed to stay by our side. How you worry about you mom and your family. The extra work you’re doing. It’s too much. Let’s be together, support each other. But let’s do it on our own stage.” 

Eiji breathed in a shaking breath and burst into tears. Huge fat tears that made Sing wanna die, and then he was crying too. Reaching out and pulling Eiji back down in between them. Folding over and pushing his face into Eiji’s side. 

Yue’s hand landed on his head and the other stroked tears off of Eiji’s cheek. “Okay Eiji,” he agreed, his voice rough. Sing felt the tremble in Yue’s hand. “Let’s build it together.” 

 

———-

 

If Ash looked at the whole Eiji thing from a strategy standpoint, he knew he had the upper hand.

Shorter would kill him for looking at it like this but, as long as Sing didn’t grow balls in the next 24 hours he was about to have two weeks with Eiji. Two weeks where his friends weren’t breathing down their necks and spiriting him away the moment the two held eyes for more than a second. It was fun, playing this game against Yut Lung. Flexing his skills against an opponent like that. Scary, even, to know Eiji had people like this on his side. Gentle Eiji who had them all eating out of his hands.

He’d had a week to really work through the situation. Sing was his number one opponent, but not much of one. The boy had had years to work through his feelings and confess but still hadn't. Ash had been a little nervous flirting so openly; would Sing make his move when threatened by another suitor? He’d certainly pushed a button today. Half expected Sing to strut back into the coffee shop. Eiji in his arms, declaring that they were boyfriends and Ash could eat dirt. When Eiji had returned alone, upset but… but the way Eiji had leaned into his touch afterwards - that was real, too. And it had his heart racing.

It’s not as if he was hiding his intentions. Yut Lung had outright demanded he stay away. So if they saw him as a threat, but were still allowing him to be around Eiji… it meant that Eiji had said something. Given Ash his favor.

Ash’s body was humming. Uncomfortable hot feelings that he really never expected to face. But god, Eiji was just so ... The way he’d talked to Arthur, the way he’d … Ash wanted him so badly he wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

None of them should even be interacting with Eiji. The invitation from Dino was a blaring example of that. Of course, Eiji would probably knock him a good one if he heard Ash’s thoughts, so he pushed them away. Terminal was his fresh start. His way to make something good out of the shit Dino had thrown at him. Eiji could be a part of that. If he wanted to, if Eiji wanted to be a part of Ash’s life he could be.

He had spent a week falling into Eiji and he’d be foolish not to see the way Eiji responded to him. Eiji never blushed for Sing. He didn’t make coffee and breakfast for Yut Lung. Eiji was free with his affections. Eager to hug and hold hands and caress, but one touch from Ash and Eiji’s pupils would dilate, he would bite his lip and blush. Tilt his head up, fully facing the weight of his stare...

At the very least, Eiji thought Ash was attractive. Liked having him around.

It was a good place to start.

Two weeks, and then … well they’d see where they wanted to go from there. 

 

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, come hang out on Twitter to see some of my terminal headcanons and also to be my friend! Bye ✌️✌️


	15. Pas De Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji finally make it to the Nutcracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I’d say I’m sorry for the delay, but it feels good to take time too. This chapter is pretty soft, but there is mentions of Cannon Compliant Bad Shit so just be aware. 
> 
> Also! There’s some art and outfit references on my Twitter! So go check it out @artemisdaye . As always, Talimee is the ever patient ever wonderful beta! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Sing and Yue left. 

It was late, raining hard. Like hair curling-through your boots and into your socks- kinda wet. No sky to light your way, only hazy obscured street lamps and vague reflections kind of dark. Yue had scoffed and called the weather ‘Dramatic’. 

He wasn’t wrong. Eiji had spent an hour blow drying, brushing and braiding Yues hair, but it was already reacting to the moisture in the air. 

Sing tightened his hand around the duffel bag strapped across his chest. Frowning at the river or water rushing down tenth avenue. 

“Cab’s late” he commented. 

Eiji sighed and wrapped his arms around Yue from behind. “If you guys do end up stopping in Paris will you bring me back some of those macaroons?” 

“The very expensive ones?” Yue sniffed and examined his nails. 

“Yeah. If I remember they cost an arm and a leg.” Eiji smiled, nuzzling his face into Yue’s coronet. 

“Will you stop messing up my hair if I agree?” 

Eiji looked at the mess he’d already made of it: “Yeah.” 

Yue just sighed and leaned back into Eiji. “Gonna miss you, Cricket.” 

“Gonna miss you, too, Yue-baby.” 

Sing snorted. Yue and Eiji gave him the finger. The car arrived.

New York settled over Eiji as he watched them pull away. Horns blaring, lights flashing. The humming pattern of rain fighting the howl of wind as it battered him. He’d made his choice. 

Eiji retreated back into the warm embrace of Terminal. Storm quieted by the closing of wide familiar doors. 

It was a lonely sound. 

 

—-

 

Ash helped Eiji dry off. He’d come back with a broken umbrella, completely drenched. Ash had sighed but quickly went to grab one of the spare towels. 

“It’s pretty nasty out there huh?” 

He nodded, letting Ash rub his head down with the towel and toeing off his sneakers. 

Ash’s apartment was warm, less susceptible to the cold from the large windows now that furniture had started to fill the room. A long dining table, a wraparound couch and entertainment center. Fully stocked kitchen. Minimal in style, nothing too showy. But lots of space for books and plants. Ash had been … reluctant at first. Glared at the bromeliad like it was a cockroach and not a perfectly acceptable starter plant. Eiji hadn’t been surprised when he found Ash looking up proper plant care later that evening. 

The space was still... unfamiliar. But it was shifting into something liveable. And that was enough for now. 

“Want to take a shower?” Ash asked, knocking Eiji out of his thoughts. 

He took in his clothes. “Yeah. Can I borrow some sweats?” 

Eiji spent his first night without Sing or Yue or Ibe with Ash. 

 

—-

 

Eiji woke up next to Ash and thought about their situation. It was easier that they didn’t wake up together at the same time. Eiji would start his day, easily adjusting to Ash’s schedule. And maybe it was strange to make him breakfast and wake him up, but he’d done it with his sister for so many years, Ibe too from time to time. It was an easy adjustment to make. It felt good to fall back into old routines. Had the feeling Ash wasn’t used to people taking care of him like this. There was something about the way Ash had perked up when Eiji asked about what he’d like to eat, or the warm smile he’d get when Eiji handed him his morning coffee just the way he liked it. 

So it was intimate, but … safe. 

Ash would come out of his fuzzy morning stupor quickly into his meal, they’d listen to the NPR morning edition, and then he’d be back into business mode. He’d seen the way Ash had gone cold and angry on the phone, the way the other men in the building respected him. But in the morning light, Ash was just another 22 year old. Barely old enough to be out of college, if he had even gone … Eiji could relate to the focus. The drive. But it made him a little sad every time he saw Ash smile into his coffee. 

Eiji was aware of the attachment that had grown between them. Knew his own feelings were warmer than friendly. But this was good. Getting to be with Ash, and having Ash be with him. It was the perfect way to start his day. 

But also, Eiji blushed as he remembered extracting himself gently to the bathroom every morning. Years of roughing it with Ibe made him less uncomfortable with this sort of thing, but the thought of Ash catching sight of his morning wood made Eiji panic. You’d think with all the exercising he’d… but no. He was glad Ash was a heavy sleeper.

Eiji forced his eyes to focus on his laptop, Ash’s still slumbering presence settling his nerves. Ash hadn’t asked why he’d stopped working with him downstairs after breakfast. He wished he still could, but it was hard to stay focused with Ash toeing at his boot or asking his opinion or stopping completely just to chat. Ash had told him he could stay, that he should fight for it. He’d promised Yue and Sing he would. Home was something you build, and his foundation right now was weak. 

It was lonely but Eiji needed to focus and he reminded himself there wouldn’t ever be more of that if he didn’t settle his accounts. No more breakfast smiles, comforting whispers in the dark, no more video games with Skip or impromptu dinner parties with Shorter and the boys downstairs. 

Eiji slapped his cheeks a little and settled back into bed. Ash groaned and nuzzled into his side. 

 

—-

 

Ash was surprised when Eiji didn’t stick to him like glue after Yut Lung and Sing left. 

When Eiji’d come back all soaked and sad Ash had been sure he’d have plenty of chances to comfort and cheer the man before Christmas. As it was, Eiji seemed completely immersed in whatever he was working on. Polite but uninterested in socializing much outside of their usual routine. It made him want to tug Eiji back into bed in the mornings.

Shorter had been the one to point it out really, surprised to find Ash once again taking root on Shorter’s couch. “Did you and Eiji get into another fight?” 

Ash’s head snapped up. Had they? “I don’t think so. Why? Does he seem mad to you?” 

“No.” Shorter’s smile was warm and indulgent. “I just adjusted to seeing you two stuck to each other’s hips. I thought you’d be all over him now that the ‘competition’ is out of the way.” 

“You know it’s not like that, Shorter.” 

“It could be”, his partner countered, flopping down onto the couch next to Ash. “You’re not trying to push him away or anything, right?” Shorter squirmed and retrieved some papers so they wouldn’t get crushed under his clumsy ass. 

Ash glared. “Of course, I’m not.” 

“I just thought, you know, with the whole Arthur incident. I was worried you’d maybe get cold feet.” 

Ash tilted his head into his palm, Shorter was wrong but it was something he’d been thinking over. “No, I’m thinking he’s come to his senses.” 

Shorter huffed out a sigh and shoved Ash’s head into the arm rest. 

“Weak,” Shorter teased as Ash bat his hand away, dodging as Shorter tried to knock his head down once more. “Lame.” Ash just scowled up at him.

“Y’all still going to the ballet?” Shorter continued, unfazed.

“Yeah.”

“Still spooning every night?”

Ash felt his cheeks flare into a blush. “We share a bed, yes.” He ignored the other’s eye roll, he’d been teasing him since he’d come to talk to him about the Chinese Market Open early one morning and found them … spooning. He and Eiji just seemed to gravitate towards each other in their sleep. Hands, feet and arms. 

Nightmares. 

Nightmares jolting each other awake. Ash shoving the weight of Eiji off him, Eiji digging his nails into his own skin. Both yelling out, both seeking the other as soon as the fog was lifted. Nightmares not so daunting when the truth blared so bright. Hot air demons were easier to keep at bay with a soft hand to hold. They didn’t go down to run every night. Eiji didn’t feel so distraught if he found Ash on his perch by the window.

The sea of night became more of a river. Strong, but easy to cross if you had the right tools. Though, Eiji was never a tool and he didn’t see Ash as one either. Ash trusted it. He trusted Eiji in a way that scared him. Two weeks and he felt adrift from the space a few hours created between them. 

Shorter gave Ash a knowing look. “Eiji wouldn’t do those things lightly Ash.”

Ash hummed. “We barely know him.” 

“No, we’ve only just met him”, Shorter clarified. “Eiji is who he presents himself as. Don’t shy away from him dude.” 

“Okay dude”, Ash mimicked. “Thanks for the advice, bro.” 

Clicking his tongue, Ash could feel Shorter rolling his eyes behind the shades. “Okay, but all jokes aside: who are you gonna wear?” 

Ash looked up a little startled. “It’s just the ballet Shorter, I hardly think-“ 

“His best friend is Lee Yut Lung.” 

Ash shivered. Shorter was right. He jumped up and shoved his papers into Shorter’s hands. “Do you think Nadia’s free? I’m gonna need someone who doesn’t think Purple Hair is a personality trait.” 

Shorter laughed after him, a bright “You’re fucking welcome Ash!” trailing his exit.

 

——-

 

Nadia Wong was special. 

First and only woman close to his heart. If Ash wasn’t gay (and she also wasn’t gay) he still wouldn’t want to date her because she was way to classy for him. The first time she had visited Shorter at their boarding school, Ash’d been shocked. Who gave his obnoxious, bald roommate the right to have such an incredible sister? Short cropped hair. Tattoos creeping out from under her tank and swirling across her skin. She’d taken one look at Ash and gave him the brightest smile he’d seen in a long time. 

“Wanna learn how to get my brother to shut up?” 

Shorter had squawked, but Ash could tell she was a woman after his heart. 

Nadia cared. She had enough room in her heart for plenty of miserable boys. Especially little baby gays that might help her stupid brother figure out whatever was going on in that big shiny head of his. 

After taking Shorter away from her for two years, Ash always wondered if Nadia regretted letting him into their lives so completely. They’d come back beaten, bloody and victorious with scars to prove it. Thinking they’d be praised as heroes for bringing down such a crucial part of Dino’s operations, but Nadia had been pissed. The kind of angry that grows from fear when you love someone so deep. They’d come back alive, but they’d left a lot behind. 

It wasn’t the same kind of easy love anymore, Nadia didn’t trust as easily anymore. She kept tabs on Ash now. Moved into Terminal. But she was still Nadia. And she’d known him for a long time, had no qualms giving Ash shit for his more outrageous fashion choices, while still being able to settle his nerves before a meeting. That big ‘leave it to me’-energy the Wongs exuded. 

So he went to her about his date. Ash had found himself lost when it came to clothes that would impress Eiji. He’d appreciate composition, but did he like velvet? Was he partial to silks? The thought of picking a tie that would clash with Eiji’s outfit was giving Ash hives. 

She rolled her eyes the second the door opened and pulled him into a bear hug, nuzzling his head with her chin. Her words were quiet, but everything he needed to hear. “All he wants is time by your side Ash. Just be yourself.” 

Fuck. He wrapped himself into the hug a little tighter, letting his body sink into her familiar side. “I like him so much.” 

She ran gentle hands over his head. And he looked up to find warm eyes peering down. 

“You’re such a baby”, she teased. “He’d be a fool not to already be head over heels for you.” 

Ash frowned. “If only.” 

But Nadia gave him a knowing look and hooked their arms together. Pulling him into her warm apartment so she could gather her shoes and coat. “My stylist fee is that you have to buy me a suit too.” 

“You’ll look better in it than me”, Ash whined. 

Her voice was a laugh. “Lesbians always wear it better, dear!” 

He just rolled his eyes and leaned against her door frame. She was gonna cost him a fortune today. 

Salvatore Ferragamo save him! 

 

——-

 

Eiji frowned at the suit before him. He knew it’d be perfectly tailored. It’d bring out his eyes, show off his figure. It was hard to forget the leather corset Yut Lung had originally paired it with, though. As if that would ever be an option. Really! 

Skip had found it in the back of his closet yesterday while they were wrapping gifts and spent the next hour trying to find the proper way to buckle it. Wondering aloud if he should wear it to his Winter Formal. 

Still, even without the S/M debacle, there was something alluring to the tux. The smooth, dark blue material shimmered under the lights, a faint shine that drew the eye. Loose casual fit, not that the pants didn’t cling to his ass in a way that made him nervous to move too boldly. He’d been instructed to roll the hem of his pants thrice. No tie, and clean dark shoes to match. Except, Eiji kinda wanted to wear his sneakers... He fingered the material of the clean and soft white shirt he’d be wearing under the jacket. It was the softest shirt he’d ever owned, low and scooping collar. It was casual, almost feminine.

He was panicking a little. He didn’t want Ash to think he wasn’t trying, but he didn’t want to seem like a stuffy freak either! Cause this was a date. It had to be with the way Ash had spoken to him about it since. The shyness that had developed over the last two days. A Christmas Eve date to the ballet… 

Eiji smiled wobbly and breathed out a nervous breath. Returning his eyes to his reflection, Eiji brushed his curls back and behind his ears with some gel. Paused and then let some of it loose. 

Keys. Wallet. Phone. Eiji was ready to go. 

 

——

 

Ash was stuffing his head into the turtleneck when he heard Nadia’s gasp. He popped his head through, and flared at the sight of the Wongs giggling at his phone. 

“Eiji’s so fucking cute, man.” Shorters smile was wistful. 

“My Little Ash has really snagged a sweetie, I’m so proud of you, baby!” Nadia crooned, swinging his phone from the tips of her fingers. Irritated, Ash crossed the room and plucked his phone from Nadia’s hands. 

Oh. 

Was Alex trying to kill him?

It was a picture of Eiji in the lobby, nervously tugging on his sleeve and looking towards the stairs… Eiji really looked good in a suit. 

Ash was already leaving, but his friends pulled him back. Both were cackling. 

“You have to finish getting dressed yourself first, Ash!” Nadia wheezed.

“God, you’re such a disaster gay!” 

Ash swatted at their hands and quickly slid into the rest of his clothes. Checking himself in the mirror he frowned. The black turtleneck allowed him a more casual air. And his coat was navy suede. He fiddled with the silver chains wrapped around his neck, and then with his earrings. Diamond studs. 

“This is too much.” He frowned, tugging at the chain. 

“You look like a fashion model”, Nadia chimed over Shorter’s “You look like a rich bastard.” 

He sighed, shoulders drooping. But Nadia, always a voice of reason and practicality soothed: “He's waiting for you downstairs, Ash.”

“This is very gay”, Shorter quipped. 

“Unbelievably so”, she laughed. 

Ash snapped his Rolex into place and scruffed both of their heads as he left. 

“Be home by curfew!” Shorter yelled.

“Use protection!” Nadia crowed. 

Ash threw them the bird as he stalked out.

 

—-

 

When Ash stepped out of the elevator Eiji was all smiles. He couldn’t help it. Ash was unbelievable. They stared at each other, a little dumbly for a moment. Ash returning Eijis smile, both speaking at once. 

“You look -“ 

“incredible.” 

“Hot.” 

Eiji covered his mouth with his hands, instantly blushing. But then Ash laughed and wrapped his arm over Eijis shoulder. “Very smooth, Okumura. Come on and we can compare our outfits like girls.”

He took a breath, ignored how good Ash smelled. “Wow, way to impose gender rules, Lynx.” 

Ash frowned and twiddled his earring. 

“Those are nice.” Eiji reached up a curious hand, eyed Ash to see if it was okay. Ash’s arm tightened a little around his shoulder but he gave him a little nod. 

“They were a graduation gift.” 

Eiji let his hand reach up and caress it. And then down to the chains. He was being a little bold, but Ash grounded him. Standing close like this, sleeping next to each other. It settled him. And boy, was he all nerves right now.

“If you’re wearing these, I guess It’s good I put mine on, too.” 

Ash looked at Eiji’s ears surprised. “Yours are pierced?” His hand reached up and tugged on Eiji’s ear. Pulling Eiji into a giggle.

“No,” Eiji smiled, stepping out of the embrace and towards the exit. “But Yue left these for me.” He lifted the delicate silver chains. “He said it’d dress me up a bit. What do you think?” 

Ash stepped close again, let his hands trace the line of the chain, ending at the rectangular charm at the bottom. “A snake huh?” he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“The smaller one ...” Eiji lifted the pendant to show Ash. “It’s a monkey.”

Ash rolled his eyes at that. “It’s good to keep our friends close.” 

“Is that why you’re standing so close Ash?” 

Their eyes met over the necklaces. Eiji watched Ash’s eyes darken. His own heart double speed beating. 

“Feeling bold tonight, Okumura?” 

“It’s your bad influence”, Eiji countered. 

Ash’s chuckle was dark and warm and sent a shiver down Eiji’s spine. “Get us a cab, Eiji, we’re gonna be late.” 

 

—-

 

The ride to Lincoln Center was full of light. A blur of a busy city. Holiday displays flashing past in blues and golds and reds. Sidewalks crowded by trees, the sweet smell of pine and sap permeating every breeze. The joy of early winter, pleasant secrets, future memories. It’s New York’s most iconic state of being. And in the back of a city cab, Ash and Eiji could be any Manhattan love story. Knees bumping as they chat about their plans to help Angela and the other foster moms set up ‘Santa’s visit’ under the big tree in the lobby. Making sure their alarms were set so Ash would have time to fully wake up before heading down to help. 

It was easy to find himself tucked under Ash’s arm as they strolled towards the fountain that Lincoln Center’s beautiful halls centered around. Taking a moment to study the incredible sheer drapes that advertised Bluebeard, The King and I and their show, The Nutcracker. 

Ash pulled the tickets out from his large coat pockets. “Ready?”

Eiji took one last look at the shimmering clothes and gave Ash a grin, grabbing the tickets from his fingers. “Wonder if I’ll be stuck behind a pillar?” he teased. “Stingy rich people only go to these sort of things to be seen.” 

“Well, they’re no box seats, but if you don’t like them you can always go back home?” Ash bumped shoulders with Eiji and snagged the tickets back. “I’m sure I can find someone else to keep me company.” He looked around and pointedly winked at a woman who had been giving Ash a lurid stare. 

Eiji huffed and linked elbows with him. “As if.” Ash blew the woman a kiss, and Eiji pulled Ash away quickly. “You’re stuck here with me now.” 

He couldn’t help but warm a little when Ash leaned into him again, nudging his head with his chin as they got in line at the entrance. 

“I’m glad I’m here with you” Ash mumbled. 

Eiji tilted his head back and did a quick search to make sure Ash was as settled as he was acting. There was something vulnerable there. He reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair behind Ash’s ear, letting his fingers trace the line of his jaw. “I’m glad I’m here with you, too. Thank you.”

They bought champagne to sip as the room filled, patrons of the arts and families settling around them. Whispering about Christmas plans and wishes for Santa. A room full of passion. Eiji sank into Ash’s side.

“Did you ever watch the Macaulay Culkin ballet tape?” Ash asked, casually laying his arm across the back of Eiji’s seat.

“Yeah!” Eiji agreed with a laugh. “I had a huge crush on him.” 

Ash snorted. “So you’ve always liked blonds, huh?” 

Eiji’s heart thudded, and they both blushed. Sure they’d flirted, but … well. Neither had admitted any sort of attraction … but well! This was a date. And Eiji felt bold from the champagne, let his hand fall on top of Ash’s and squeezed. He smiled through the nerves, while his fingers traced little circles on Ash’s palm. “Thank you for bringing me to this, Ash.”

Ash scoffed and looked away with a blush, but flipped his palm so they could lock fingers. “As if anyone else would be smart enough to enjoy this kind of thing.” 

The giant chandeliers above dimmed as Eiji settled into Ash’s side again. Warm. He was so warm. 

Eiji felt completely enveloped in Ash, in their surroundings. The orchestra began to swell, the audience quietened down. The curtains opened and Eiji fell into the music.

 

——-

 

With Eiji tucked into his side like this, Ash couldn’t really watch for his reactions. 

Not that the ballet wasn’t a visual feast, but with the way Eiji gasped and reacted, the way his body moved and swayed with the music... Ash wouldn’t have minded having a peak at those big sparkling eyes. But this was good, too. Perfect really. Even though they often ended up close like this after a nightmare, Eiji hadn’t ever been as forward in public as he was being now. 

He couldn’t help but sigh when the lights came up for intermission and passing row mates required them to detangle and stand so they could use the restroom or drink more. Ash tried not to stare as Eiji stood and stretched his arms above his head. His white shirt drifting up and revealing a hint of skin. 

As if they had a mind of their own, Ash’s fingers came to rest there and, casually ignoring Eiji’s furious blush, Ash guided them towards the auditorium. "Just look at this interior design", Ash scoffed barely under his breath.

"Shh!", Eiji giggled. 

"Where did they get the wall-panels? From a dismantled 70s disco?" 

"Ash!"

“And look at these chandeliers ... tacky like a grandma's boudoir." 

"Oh my god, Ash, stopp!" Eiji laughed into Ash's shoulder, giving him a little push to move them past their neighbors glares.

“Want to get another drink?”, he asked. “I think, I’ll fall asleep if we don’t.”

“We could always go home early if you’re tired.” 

Ash paused at that and studied Eiji. He’d been avoiding these feelings all night. But this was Eiji and the look in his eye had him pulling them into one of the many alcoves. 

A deep breath, settling into the warm hands soothing down his spine. They were having fun, he could be honest.

“Ash?” Eiji’s voice was cautious. “Here, let’s sit.” 

His heart pounded as Eiji led him to a small bench. Taking the moment to bully his fear into something more like courage. 

“I don’t want to leave”, he confessed. 

Eiji smiled small, let his hands scoop Ash’s fully and squeezed. It was clammy, but Eiji’s grip helped with the shaking. “If we ask nicely they might let us sleep on the stage…” 

Ah, Ash allowed himself a chuckle, but it sounded a little strained. “Any time I came before… we’d never stay for the whole show”, he explained. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been here and ...” The anchor of Eiji’s hands couldn’t stop the memory of other, less welcome hands brushing against his skin. 

“I’ve never once seen the end of a ballet here”, he pressed out. “We’d sit in the boxes, and- I’d ... “ Eiji’s arms were warm around him. Easy to sink into. 

“We won’t miss a moment then”, Eiji promised. “And we can come back as many times as you want or never again, but we won’t miss a second of this Ballet. Okay Ash?”

He nodded and let his head fall into Eiji’s shoulder. “I’m sorry- “ 

Eiji cut him off. “Well, I’m angry. Don’t apologize for things that aren’t your fault, Ash.” He tucked some of Ash’s hair behind his ear. “Should I go grab the champagne or would you like to join me?” 

“Together”, Ash murmured. Leaning back so that they could stand, Eiji let his hand rest on Ash’s chest for a moment, studying him closely. 

“Together is best.” 

Ash smiled at that, pulled Eiji up and slung his arm around his shoulder. Grounding himself with the slighter man. 

“It’ll never be easy. If you stay by my side.” 

Eiji shrugged, forcing Ash to look up and meet his eyes. “Seems pretty easy to me, Ash. All I have to do is stay, right? I can do that.” He paused for a moment and then frowned. “Well, until I get deported… but! Until then at least.” 

Ash felt the smile bubble up, let himself lean forward and plant a small kiss on Eijis cheek. “You’re not gonna get deported, stupid.” 

The lights flickered, signaling that they needed to get a move on if they wanted that drink. Eiji sighed, lifting up on his toes a bit to place his own kiss on Ash’s cheek.

They were playing a dangerous game: flirting like this, promising like this. Ash could feel his attraction to Eiji settling into his bones. 

 

——

 

When the final curtain closed Ash sighed into Eiji’s shoulder. He’d been seduced by the kingdom of the Sugar Plum Fairy entirely. Eiji a comfort at his side. They took their time returning back to reality. Helping Eiji into his coat, letting hands linger on hips, quietly chatting about the dancers as the crowd eased them towards the doors. 

He saw him them: A flash of white in the sea of black coats. And Ash’s whole body lit up in fire, dark eyes finding green. Blanca was waiting for them by the doors. A million nightmares flashing through his brain as Eiji, the bright star at his hip, seeming to sense Ash’s tension, leaned into him. Ash let their eyes catch briefly, a last moment of honesty between them before he fell fully into his role. Eiji had seen him play this game before, he’d catch on. He’d have to. 

Despite the crowd, it was easy to push their way towards his old tutor. The man was hulking, no amount of easy smiles and open posturing could hide him in this environment. 

“Blanca tutored me as a child”, Ash spoke, letting his words be visible, no need to hide his mouth now that they were facing each other openly. “He taught me how to shoot and fight, how to survive.” 

Eiji matched his pace easily, posture turning defensive but not fearful. “You don’t trust him.” 

“I can't think of a single good reason for him to be here.” 

Eiji nodded. Ash watched Blanca’s attention turn to his companion. A hint of amusement visible. Yes, Eiji was endlessly interesting. It took everything not to pull him behind his back. 

“Blanca.” Ash’s voice was light, the crowd flowing around them. Wide open golden doors and red carpets urging them towards the exit. Blanca joined them in the flow and together the trio eased into the sea of ballet goers as they spilled back out into the chilly Christmas Eve night. 

They turned away from the crowd as it made its way towards the central fountain, and instead headed towards the small hedge park to the left. The glow of the opera houses grand chandeliers and massive windows allowed the park a gentle privacy. Couples chatting on benches, families stopping to collect their thoughts before heading home. A pair of dancers mimicking a quick step. They were exposed here. Ash and Blanca both aware of the endless vantage points above and surrounding them. They stopped in between two lamp posts, the shadows helping obscure them just a bit. 

“Blanca,” Ash began. “This is Eiji Okumura, Eiji, this is Blanca.”

The two met eyes at the introduction, Eiji smiling politely but not offering his hand. 

“Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Okumura. I’m a fan of your work.” Blancas words seeped an effortless charm. That easy smile working it’s way back into place.

“That’s nice”, Eiji replied. Ash had to cover his snort. Compared to his and Blanca’s bland civility Eiji’s retort practically screamed hostile. Not even the brilliant twinkling lights and fountain backdrop could soften the irritation lining Eiji’s face. 

“I thought you preferred Rubenstein”, Ash pushed, knowing Blanca would pace the conversation as he pleased just to irritate him.

“I do.” Blanca sighed. “His apprentice has never really been to my taste.” A shrug. “I had other plans tonight - a beautiful woman, a warm christmas dinner - but your father called. He was worried you’d be spending the night alone, thought you might need company.” Blanca’s smile did nothing for either him or Eiji. They weren’t charmed. 

“Silly really,” Ash drawled, a dangerous edge to his voice, “considering, if you tracked me this far you’d see my plans were for two.” 

“Ah,” Blanca chuckled, hand moving to rub the back of his head. “Just because you have company, doesn’t mean you aren’t lonely. After all,” Blanca gave Eiji a pointed look, “Christmas is for family.” 

“Unfortunately,” Eiji intervened, taking Ash’s hand in his. Voice cold, face colder, “Ash is an orphan and my family is abroad. Time with friends is all we can ask for.”

Blanca frowned at that. “Ash isn’t an or-“ 

“Don’t finish that sentence, Blanca.” 

The three men settled into that for a moment. 

“Your father asked me to deliver this to Mr. Okumura.” Blanca pulled a familiar envelope out from his breast pocket and presented it to Eiji. 

“No thank you”, Eiji responded, putting his available hand into his coat pocket. A small family passing nearby erupted into laughter as the son mimed sword fighting with a bush. “If that’s all, we’ll be on our way. Happy Christmas, Mr. Blanca.” 

Ash couldn’t help but stare. Eiji was… well, it’d be funny if it wasn’t so terrifying. Blanca met Ash’s eyes, an old coldness seeping in, the reality of the assassin shining through.

He took the invitation. “I’ll be there, with Shorter. Eiji won’t be joining us.” 

“Your father won’t be pleased, Ash. He misses you and wishes you’d include him more.” 

Ash scoffed then. “After Venezuela? After everything he did to me? What could he want from me Blanca? I’m not a little boy anymore. I'm too old for his games. Surely even you can see how ridiculous this is.” 

“He’s your father. He wants the world for you, Ash.” Blancas expression was tired, as if all of this was obvious. 

But Eiji was vibrating beside him, they needed to leave before the man lost his composure. Ash could feel Eiji's aggression bubbling over. Contagious, fueling his own anger at the interruption to his night. “Fathers don’t fuck their sons, Blanca. And I've never wanted anything Dino could give me. I’ll see you on New Years.” 

He held tight to Eiji as they made their way to the taxis. Quietly allowing them the time to calm down. It wasn’t as if Eiji didn’t know, he was sure that contextually it was very clear how his childhood went. But still, it was the first time he’d said it out loud. 

He hailed the car and settled into the musty cab, smiled even as Eiji reached over and buckled the seatbelt around Ash. Of course, Eiji’s hands were still shaking, so he gave the man some help. Maybe Eiji would go to Hong Kong anyways … It wouldn’t be too crazy to catch a flight so he could be with his friends. 

“28th and 11th ave please”, he asked remotely, letting his feelings settle down into nothing. Compartmentalizing the last couple of weeks. Eiji would leave now, and it’d be fine. As long as he stared out the window, didn’t look at his face and see the disgust he knew would be there. 

Eiji’s hand moved from his and he listened as the rolled his window down. Filling the car with city sounds and rushing winds. 

It’d be fine to go back to how it was before Eiji. He could finish his apartment on his own, and there was plenty of food options downstairs. Seamless even. He could work from his office so that they wouldn’t have to run into each other. Take sleeping pills again for the nightmares. 

He didn’t need this. He’d be fine without it. 

“I’m trying- “ Eiji’s voice was a furious wisper. Ash couldn’t look. “I’m so angry right now, Ash! That he would come to you. Invade your privacy like this.” Eiji’s head fell into Ash’s shoulder, arms wrapping around him. Ash felt himself tense up. Uncertainty flooding his veins. 

“All these selfish people try to control the people I love and I can’t do anything!“ Eiji sat up, abruptly. “I’ve seen what you’ve done here! The home you’ve created for us. You’re putting so much into the world and you deserve only good in return.”

Ash couldn’t even think of a retort.

“It doesn’t matter what happened before we met, before you took this on, what you’re doing now is so valuable, and I’m gonna do my best to support you. I don’t want to leave New York, I want to fight for it. But I also want to fight for you, too.” 

Ash’s mouth fell closed as Eiji continued. “You have to know that Yue would tell me, about you both. What was done ...” Eiji scrubbed his hands down his face. “But Yue’s seen what you’re doing, he was afraid at first, but he didn’t tell me to be careful when he left.” Eiji turned and faced him in the cab, he could see the man’s hands clenching on his slacks. “Ash. He told me to stay close to you.” 

Ash looked into Eiji’s eyes then, shocked by the resolution he saw there. “Why would you? Why would he say that?” 

Eiji’s head cocked to the side, body moving to take all of Ash in. “Because Terminal is safe. It’s our home. If you can do that for us, then you’re safe, too. You’re part of our home. I can’t do very much, but I want to stay by your side and protect you from whatever this is.”

Eiji probably would have continued but Ash laid himself across the other man’s lap. Let a deep sigh escape him. 

“Eiji, Eiji, you’re so much!” 

Eiji’s hands rested on his head and back. Letting Ash settle for a bit. 

“Too much?” He sounded insecure.

“Perfect. You’re amazing.”

A little chuckle and then Eiji's head rested between his shoulder blades. “I really wanna have a big cry. That sucked.” 

Ash let his body go absolutely limp over Eiji's lap. “Blanca sucks”, he agreed. “Dino sucks.” 

“They all suck!” Eiji agreed sitting back up.

Ash turned his head so he could look up. “Want to go raid the cellar under Porchlight and talk about our favorite parts of the show?” 

Eiji’s eyes lit up. “Does it count as stealing if you own the store?” 

Ash chuckled. “Sort of, but it’ll be fine if I write down what we took and charge for it later.” 

“You said I had to buy you a drink though. Will I just have to make it up to you on our next date?” 

Ash’s eyes met Eiji’s. “Do you want there to be another?”

“Hmmmm.” Eiji idly brushed some of Ash’s hair behind his ear. “If you’ll have me.”

Ash felt his heart double step. His own hand reaching up to brush the pink cheeks. Zeroing in on the way Eiji nervously bit his lip. It didn’t take much. Eiji leaning in a little, Ash propping himself with his elbows. They paused for just a moment, noses touching. 

“You guys gonna make out or pay me?” 

He nearly fell off the seat with how fast his head whipped towards the cabbie. 

Eiji awkwardly fumbled for his wallet and threw a $20 at their driver before stumbling out into the cold December air. Ash followed behind just as fast, face tomato red. The little brunette burst into giggles as soon as the cab sped off. Laughing at how Ash frowned after it. 

Gentle hands touched his waist then, tugging so Ash was facing him. “Welcome home, Ash.” Eiji placed a soft kiss on Ash’s lips.

A whole universe burst into life at the realization that Eiji had - Was kissing him. It was soft and gentle and lasted an entire lifetime and no time at all before Eiji pulled back, sheepish but hopeful eyes sparkling up at him. 

Ash let his forehead rest against Eiji’s. “Welcome home, Eiji. ” 

 

—-


End file.
